Wild Drama Island
by IndianaGamerGirl1201
Summary: Twenty seven anthropomorphic animals fight for a million dollars! Status: Ended early due to reasons and Unleashed Battle. Sorry. Season 2 official!
1. Introduction

Wild Drama Island

Contestants

Rocky (male dog)

Harper (female bunny)

William (male wolf)

Wolfgang (male wolf)

Heaven (female cat)

Max (male dog)

Angel (female dog)

Devil (male dog)

Zelda (female cheetah)

Teddy (male bear)

Buddy (male dog)

Jack (male dog)

Hudson (male dog)

Bernie (male coyote)

Quinn (female chicken)

Kai (male fox)

Cade (male dog)

Kate (female dog)

Austin (male dog)

Cole (male falcon)

Jayden (male koala)

Joey (male kangaroo)

Peyton (female polar bear)

Dani (female wolf)

Host: Chris McLean (it's a parody, might as well make real characters show up in this fanfic)

Co host: Kale McLean (Chris's twin brother)

Other interns: Zane, Lee, Frank, Chuck, Tanner, Caleb, Rodney (TDPI), Owen (TDI), Tyson

A few facts...

This is interactive you will choose who goes home.

If your favorite is booted don't be a prick

In the finale I will ask who will win, and remember whoever has the most votes is eliminated (in the finale whoever has the most votes wins)


	2. Cliff Diving Chaos

Chap 2, Season 1, Ep 1: Cliff Diving Chaos!

Alright, yay, first episode of the series! I'm psyched! But first, I have a few shoutouts...

\- Shout out to FNAFdoghouse24 for inspiration of this

\- Shout out to Silver Writer 0927 for helping me with revenge of the SYOC

\- Shoutout to PRAKNASTY for just being plain awesome :)

Now onto the show!

"Last series on Total Drama Pahkitew Island," Chris, the most torturous host yet so far in the world of cartoon tv show hosts, said, "Fourteen teenage human contestants battled it out for a million dollars. There was a wizard guy, a human soundboard, identical twin sisters, an Australian explorer, a zombie conspiracy nut, a farmer ladies man, a germaphone, a wannabe me *cough* Topher *cough*, a Mary Sue, a Disney princess (A/N: XD. Chris: Do you want me to host this season or do you want to do it yourself author? Author: Uh... Chris: Exactly), a farm girl who is basically a female Owen, a wannabe inventor slash super villain, and... a psychopath named Scarlett," Chris says. "But after that stupid knock off that wannabe Don made, Total Drama was cancelled, so not wanting to go into history, I decided to look for a bunch of new contestants willing to do some dangerous challenges, and boy, we got 24 accepted contestants!" Chris exclaimed.

As he walked over to the dock, another male, with the same body shape and dotted eyes as Chris, wearing Chris's shirt but in green, and the same pants and shoes as Chris, with his hair, styled and as long as Chris's but instead of black was brown. "Ch-chris, I-I don-don't know about this," the guy stammers. "Shut up Kale, no one asked you!" Chris yelled back at his twin. "Yes, Kale is my twin and replacement Chef, well, Chef is still working with me, but he'll mostly be working with Don, just to let you know," Chris says.

"And we are currently on the Northwest side of a small town called Mardimiler, where anthropomorphic animals live, and this is Whiskers Island, so, no internet, camp food, and life threatening challenges are on the way right now on Wild. Drama. ISLAND!" Chris exclaimed.

(Theme song plays)

"All right, time to meet our first contestant!" Chris said excitedly. The boat dropped off a brown coyote with tan patches, a blue and red plaid shirt (the red was the stripes) with a collar, oily black shorts, and muddy tennis shoes. His gray eyes examined the island.

"Bernie! Welcome to the island," Chris told the male coyote. "So I'm all alone?" Bernie asked jokingly. "You were but another contestant just decided to show up," Chris replied as a dog, with brown fur, wearing red sweatpants, red shoes, a red jacket with a J, and a yellow and red striped shirt appeared. He had green eyes which really detracted from his appearance, and a pretty muscular build.

"Jack, our local jock, has arrived!" Chris joked. "Yeah, seriously, I'm a jock. Stand in my way and you'll regret it," Jack said threateningly, scaring Bernie a little before Jack burst out laughing. "Sorry, I just like to look like I'm in charge, youngest of nine," Jack said. "I'm Jack by the way," he finished. "Bernie," the coyote responded. "Enough chit chat our next contestant will arrive!" Chris stated.

This was true. A brown bunny, with white and black patches on her body with blue/green appeared. She wore a purple sweater, a pink jacket and jeans. "Harper! Glad you could join us," Chris said in a (probably fake) sincere voice. The next boat arrived way too shortly after Harper's arrival.

But this boat held two competitors. They were both dogs with tan fur, wearing hoodies and shorts, but they were male and female. While the girls eyes were round, the boys eyes were shaped like Ezekiel's (that is, until, Ezekiel went feral and turned into a fricken zombie. Feral Zeke, the ultimate "Screw You!" to all Ezekiel's fans). The male wore and orange hoodie with blue insides, blue strings, and blue words that read, _"Work. Play. Dream. Do. Fight. Win."_ The girl wore a pink hoodie with purple strings and insides, and purple words that read, _"Be Brave. Be confident. Be dreamer. Be fighter. Be warrior. Be winner"._ The boy wore black shorts and the girl wore blue shorts. They had matching blue eyes, and both had a tuft of tan fur. The girls was combed in a neat manner, and reached her hood, the boys was kinda just sitting there and just sat on his head, and it was kinda shaggy, but he could still comb it.

"Kate! Cade!" Chris announced. "Kate, my girl, you wanna go out with me?" Some intern guy said. "*bleep* off Lee!" Chris said. "Sorry bout him. Interns, am I right?" Chris said. Kate didn't buy it and just walked to the end of the dock. "Sheesh. Can't believe that girls your sister Cade. Anyway, whats up Cade?" Chris asked. Cade literally looked up. "Uh, some airplanes, a few birds, uh, clouds..." Now this, this was enough to tick Chris off, as his eyes were twitching.

"OK, look Cade, I get it. Homeschooled your whole life," Chris said, Cade nodded. "Raised with that, disorder of yours (A/N: I am too cruel that I wouldn't give you that answer trolololololololololololol). Just don't say much and try not to become Ezekiel and or get kicked off too early," Chris ordered. "Yes, sir," Cade responded avoiding eye contact as a slight cough was heard behind him to get Chris's attention.

"Chris, Max arrived," Owen said. "I was getting there Owen," Chris said rather paranoid. The dog, male, wore a green hoodie with a green M, and orange shorts. His green eyes eyed the contestants but stopped on Jack's.

"Jackie?!" Max asked. "Max?! What are you doing here?" Jack asked. "I auditioned and got accepted," Max replied. "C'mon here lil bro, Jackie!" Max added hugging Jack. "Your brother calls you Jackie?" Kate asked holding back laughs.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" The laugh of the next voice showed a red orange and yellow dog wearing a black shirt and brown pants. His mysterious red-brown eyes eyed the contestants. Next to him was a white dog, with blue eyes, who was definitely female. She wore a blue shirt and jeans.

"Angel and Devil," Chris said. Devil pushed Chris back and eyed the contestants then chuckled. "This'll be too easy," Devil smirked (A/N: I wouldn't get your hopes up yet Dev... You have yet to meet your main rival slash the main antagonist).

Next a cheetah wearing a green skirt, a purple shirt with some pink flats stepped off the next boat. "Zelda... Glad you could make it," Chris said, but was obviously nervous. Kate walked up to the cheetah.

"Hi, I'm Kate!" She said, her tail wagging as she held out her paw (hand). Zelda scoffed in disgust. "What is your fashion issue? That hoodie is so ugly!" Zelda complained. Kate's tail stopped wagging and her smile turned to a frown. "What did you say?" Kate demanded.

"Kate, yellin' at her wouldn't be our best bet, eh. She might think we're goin' to be threats or somethin' eh," Cade reminded her, looking down. "Well I can't help it if cheetah girl can't keep her mouth shut!" Kate exclaimed.

"Ladies, ladies, please, I'm sure you can work something out," the voice of the next contestant said. This shocked everyone, and they turned around to see another dog, and like Cade and Kate, he had tan fur and bent ears. However, he had green eyes, unlike Cade and Kate's blue eyes. He wore a yellow shirt with blue jeans, brown shoes, a brown cowboy hat and a red bandana.

"Austin, sup man!" Chris exclaimed. "So this is it?" Austin replied looking around. The four current females ran over to him in awe of his looks. Austin sighed.

(Confessional- Austin)

"Look, I am NOT going to turn into Justin 2.0," Austin said. "I mean, I just want to fit in with the crowd... Why can't I just do that?" Austin continued.

(Confessional over)

"Okay, enough chit chat our next contestant is about to arrive!" Chris said annoyed. The next contestant was a falcon, who was bright purple with a red mohawk. He wore a navy blue shirt with the number 18 on it in neon green print, with bright orange running shoes and black shorts. He had green eyes too, and he eyes the contestants. "Cole! Glad you could make it," Chris said.

"OH SHUT UP CHRIS! YOU SAID WE'D ALL BE STAYING AT A 5 STAR RESORT BUT NO... YOU LIED TO US! DON'T LIE TO ME EVER AGAIN!" Cole snapped, startling all the contestants. They either had dropped jaws, wide eyes, or both, or maybe they shook in fear, you pick.

"O... Kay then. I'm going to go recover from that shocking outburst," Chris said then looked at Kale. "You're in charge," Chris added. Kale nodded, and the next contestant arrived.

It was a female cat, with blue eyes that could attract any male. She had on a pink shirt and black leggings with red shoes. "Heaven, nice," Kale greeted, but Heaven just walked to the group of contestants. "So we're staying here?" Heaven asked the group. "Yes, because Chris is a *bleep* hole who believes he can lie to us," Cole said.

"Enough chitter chatter!" Kale ordered. The next two contestants stepped off the boat. Both were wolves, but one had lighter fur than the other. The light gray furred wolf wore a red sweater and navy blue shorts and had blue eyes, with blue running sneakers and wore a pair of intimating sunglasses. He took the sunglasses off and chuckled to himself.

Besides him, a dark gray furred wolf was there, wearing a blue sweater and red shorts with red running sneakers. He had green eyes. Unlike his brother, he didn't wear sunglasses.

"William and Wolfgang, our resident twin brothers!" Kale announced. "Isn't this exciting Wolf?" William asked excitedly . "Oh shut up Will," Wolfgang growled, shocking everyone. "Erm, that's a little cold, even for me," Cole said.

"Shut up," Wolfgang replied to the falcon and the next boat arrived. This boat carried a red fox,with black tips on his ears and green eyes. He wore a blue baseball cap, a blue shirt with a Yin-Yang sign on it in red and green and black shorts. He had on some black running shoes as well. He was obviously fragile, as he seemed scared.

"Kai, everyone!" Kale said. "Y-You m-mean I have t-to compete h-here against a-all these people?" Kai responded. Chris, who came back, shrugged. "Pretty much," Chris replied. Kai sighed and walked over to the group of contestants.

Next was a koala wearing a yellow sweater vest over a brown polo shirt with brown baggy shorts, with glasses and bland green eyes. "Jayden!" Chris said, having had recovered from Cole's (not so) shocking outburst. "Well, this won't be easy but a mill will be worth it," Jayden told himself.

Next up was a black dog with green eyes, with hiking shorts, a yellow shirt with a yellow R on it, and hiking shoes. "Rocky!" Chris said. "So its all guys?" Rocky asked. "Yeah... Got a problem with girls?" Chris ordered. Rocky shook his head.

Next was a white dog with green eyes. He wore a blue polo shirt with a blue H on it, some navy blue shorts, and tennis shoes. "Hudson, last of the quads," Chris explained. "How many are there?" Hudson asked. "You'll be up against 23 other campers," Chris replied.

Next up was a chicken who had blueish gray eyes, and wore a red pearl necklace with a tie dye shirt and pink shorts, with some flats. "Quinn, nice. Glad you could make it," Chris greeted as fake nice as possible. "Whoa, she's really pretty," Cole said to no one in particular. "Then go get her," William encouraged. "As if, I'm not going to. She'll see her feelings for me eventually," Cole argued, much to William's shock.

Next up was a polar bear, with an unzipped pink leather jacket, a purple shirt and jeans. "Peyton, nice to see you," Chris said with a (fake) smile. "Hey, nice to meet you, I'm Max," Max greeted as he moved to Peyton's side.

Their (not very) romance scene was interrupted by a brown dog with scars on his arms and legs, a run down red, yellow, green and blue striped shirt with orange pants and purple sneakers, his gray eyes visibly had scars on them (no not on the eyeballs but through the eye lids). "Buddy! Sup man?" Chris asked. "I'm fine, thanks for asking," Buddy replied. "Really? First Rocky, now Buddy? What kinds of names are these?!" Wolfgang snickered than turned to Jayden. "And you really expect this shrimp to compete with us," he continued. Jayden rolled his eyes and turned to Wolfgang.

"Listen here, I have the same chances of winning as you do, but I can guarantee you 100% I'll win though," Jayden responded. "Right, and Homeschool will win this thing," Wolfgang replied. "Watch it eh. I may not seem like a threat, but don't mess with me, it isn't pretty eh," Cade said.

"Dani!" Chris said shocking all the contestants, as they hadn't known the latest contestant arrived. Dani wore a jean jacket with a blue shirt and pink leggings and red shoes.

Next was a bear. "Teddy! Teddy the Teddy Bear!" Chris joked then chuckled. "Get it, Teddy, Teddy Bear?" Chris said then laughed. "It's not funny, Chris," Angel said. "Yeah, I mean, while both have a similarity, it stopped being funny when you said it," Kate said. Austin stopped at her words. "Well, this has got to be a girl I like," Austin said.

Teddy had on a black shirt with a bright orange skull on it, and jeans. His seemingly strange greenish brown eyes eyed everyone.

The last contestant to arrive was a kangaroo wearing a muddy green shirt, ripped blue shorts, and untidy black sneakers appeared. "Hihihihihihihihihihihihi!" The kangaroo said excitedly, hypervalting as he did so.

"Joey, our resident psycho path, hows it going?" Chris asked.

"Whoa man, It's awesome! So many pranks to pull!" He said and grabbed his suitcase which had a book on pranks to pull at camp, and a bunch of pranking supplies."Okay, all 24 are here. Great," Chris said than pulled out a camera.

"A picture, for promos for future seasons!" Chris said and pulled it out. "Everyone say... CHRIS MCLEAN IS THE BEST HOST EVER!" Chris ordered. "Shut up and don't say anything," Wolfgang said. Chris frowned, and a click was heard.

"Onto the bonfire pit!" Chris said. At the bonfire, it was similar to the Wawanakwa bonfire ceremony, stumps for seats and a stand for Chris. "Campers, this is where you don't want your team to end up here. Here, one of you will be going home," Chris said.

"So only one of us will win?" Quinn asked. "Quinn, it said on the application only one would win," Chris facepalmed. "Ooh, is this where..." William started. "No, this is where you will be receiving a s'more. If you don't get one, you're out which will force you to take a walk on the dock of shame and ride the loser boat!" Chris said. "Let's see... Teams... We have more boys than girls, so if girls are uneven don't yell at us," Chris said.

"On the Werewolves, we have Jack, Kate, Cade, Austin, Dani, Harper, Hudson, Jayden, Joey, Wolfgang, Buddy, and... William," Kale said. "As for the Vampires: Max, Peyton, Cole, Quinn, Heaven, Kai, Teddy, Rocky, Bernie, Devil, Angel and... Zelda," Kale continued.

"The first challenge is a cliff diving contest. No hot tubs, where was I going with that on Total Drama Island? So, therefore, the one with the most jumps wins!" Chris exclaimed.

*insert an infinity years timecard here*

"Your task is to hit the water. But avoid the sharks. They'll eat you," Chris warned. "And I decided... to let the Werewolves jump first," Chris said.

(Confessional- Cade)

"everyone believes that I'm just another naive homeschooled guy who has no chance of winnin' this thing," Cade said sadly. "But I'm goin' to prove them wrong in this challenge!" He added.

(Switch to- Quinn)

"I don't get the confessional at all...But Cole seems nice," she chirped happily.

(Switch to- Cole)

"Diving.. Into water," he said fearfully. "No one knows this, but I HATE water to no end," he whispered.

(Confessional Over)

"I'll go first!" Austin shouted. "EXTREME!" He yelled. "I'm still falling!" He continued before a splash was heard. "Me next! If that guy could do it, than I can too, eh!" Cade said. "You sure, lil bro?" Kate asked him, concerned. "Of course!" Cade replied and jumped off the cliff. "2 points for the Werewolves," Chris updated. "I- I can't," William said. "Yeah, same here," Buddy replied,

"Than if you two simpletons won't than I will!" Wolfgang snapped and just walked forward before looking down and plunging downward. "AAAAAAUUUUUGGGGGGHHHH!" His screams could be heard from the cliff. "I guess I'll go next," Kate told her teammates before jumping off the cliff. "ME NEXT!" Joey said and jumped.

Many jumps later, the Werewolves had 10 jumpers total. "Vampires, can you bring that up and win?" Chris asked them. "I am NOT jumping," Cole confessed. "You MUST!" Teddy replied and threw Cole off the cliff, with Quinn following him. "Now I am not jumping," Zelda said. "Me neither," Heaven said. "You guys are a bunch of chickens! Watch!" Teddy said and jumped off.

"Nah, cliffs aren't my thing," Max said. "Same here," Peyton said. "Don't wanna! Don't wanna!" Kai said clutching the ground. "You know you don't have to if you don't want to right?" Max asked the fragile fox. "Oh yes he does!" Zelda screeched but Kai still didn't jump and grabbed a chicken hat.

The Vampires lost with only 7 jumpers. "Vampires, I'll see you at the elimination ceremony tonight," Chris said. "Yes! We can all stay!" Kate hollered. "Holy crap, I'm not goin' to be accused of bein' the naive homeschooled guy who always gets first boot, eh!" Cade added, Austin chuckled.

(Double Confessional- Austin and Joey)

"WOO! Austin, got something on your mind?!" Joey commented. "Shut up," Austin ordered. "You obviously have something on your mind!" Joey exclaimed. "Well, it's Cade and Kate. Cade is the homeschooled guy trying to fit in with the crowd while Kate is a *blushes* amazing tomboy trying to fit in. *stops blushing* And I'm just a guy from Texas trying to fit in," Austin said. "So... you like Kate?!" Joey said, Austin sighed as the screen turned to static.

(Confessional Over)

At the dining hall, everyone was having some sort of conversation. "Who should go first?" Teddy asked, and plenty pointed at Kai. "I-I c-couldn't help it! I'm fragile, okay?!" Kai said. "Well, maybe we should get rid of a girl," Rocky suggested. 'Why do you say that?" Max questioned him. "Well, for a fact, guys are much more physical and can handle their emotions better than girls," Rocky replied.

"That's it, I'm gonna kick his manhood," Kate thought to herself and ACTUALLY did that. "Ow..." Rocky said.

(Confessional- Rocky)

"Others opinions don't matter to me," Rocky said still clutching his manhood. "And I can guarantee that I'm safe tonight," he continued.

(Switch to- Teddy)

" I will openly admit right now that what he said is WRONG," Teddy said. "Kai will be safe tonight... But if he ever manages to pull something like that off ever again he can't be guaranteed safety," he continued. "Well, he is fragile, so maybe he will? I dunno," he added.

(Confessional Over)

(At the Bonfire Pit)

"Vampires, we all know why you're here. Because you failed to defeat the Werewolves today, because all 12 of you, soon to be 11 of you are losers," Chris said. "And if you don't get a s'more, that means it's the dock of shame for you!" Chris continued.

"Let's see... One for Quinn, one for Teddy, one for Bernie, one for Max!" Chris said and tossed s'mores to them respectively. "Add Cole and Peyton to the list of tomorrow's unfortunate campers," Chris added. "Add a hint of Heaven and mix it with Devil and Angel and Zelda," Chris said, many were shocked Zelda was safe.

(Dramatic music plays)

"Rocky, Kai, one of you will not last another day," Chris said. Kai is shaking at the thought of leaving the show first while Rocky looks overconfident. Kai continues to shake and Rocky begins to get a bit nervous. Chris opens his mouth to speak, and Kai and Rocky drop their sticks in fright. Chris moves his finger back and forth between the two and taps his chin and had made his choice.

"I think we both know where this is going," Chris started. "Yeah, this shrimp isn't staying another day," Rocky interrupted, receiving many glares from his team. "Actually Rocky, you are incorrect," Chris stated. "Why?" Rocky asked. "Cause... Kai," Chris said.

(Elimination music plays)

(Confessional- Kai)

"D-Did I h-hear h-him r-right?" He asked. His answer was a nod from the cameraman.

(Confessional Over)

"What?! I refuse to leave without that million!" Rocky said ad stomped his foot on the floor. "Sexist comments? Not cool," Peyton said. "Seriously Rocky, I'm ashamed of you," Max added.

Rocky groaned and suddenly a group of interns, excluding Owen and Rodney, appeared in either red, green or blue wore the same intern pants, but had mini purple hats and purple tap-dancing shoes.

"What are they doing?" Quinn asked. "Yeah, are they going to escort him off the island?" Heaven added. "These interns will sing. They sing every time someone gets eliminated," Chris explained.

(Confessional- Cole)

"You can NOT be serious," he stated in the confessional.

(Confessional Over)

The interns continued to crowd around Rocky, and even the Werewolves came to watch the song, the homeschooled twin had an ice pack on his head, as he hit his head when he jumped off the cliff.

The interns finished crowding around the black dog and held out orange sticks and began to sing and dance.

 _"Intern-Intern._

 _Hinty Hint,_

 _We've got a perfect puzzle for you,_

 _Intern-Intern_

 _Hinty Hint,_

 _If you are wise, you'll listen to us._

 _What do you get from a bunch of rumors?_

 _Believing it'd belong with others' humor._

 _Well guess what?_

 _Others may not like that!_

 _Sexism is wrong_

 _It rings in your mind like a gong!_

 _I don't like the thought of it!_

 _Intern-Intern_

 _Hinty Hint!_

 _If you're not sexist you will go far!_

 _You will succeed in the game too!_

 _Like the Intern-Intern Hinty Hint!"_

"Remember Kai, just because you're safe tonight doesn't mean you'll be safe NEXT time," Teddy warned. Rocky groaned and started yelling at the top of his lungs. "THIS IS NOT FAIR!" He screamed. "I JUMPED AND HE DIDN'T! SO HOW IS HE SAFE?!" Rocky continued to yell. Everyone covered their ears.

"SOMEONE GET HIM OUT OF HERE!" Chris yelled and Kale grabbed Rocky and Rocky's luggage and threw them both on the boat. "And... That's a wrap for this episode! Join us next time on Wild. Drama. ISLAND!" Chris said.

(Double Confessional- Cade and Kate)

Cade held the ice pack against his head and he groaned. "It's going to be okay lil bro, I'll get a paramedic!" Kate said in comfort and panic and ran out of the confessional, yelling "PARAMEDICS! WE NEED YOU STAT! GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" "*groans* I don't know why... but the pain feels nice," he said before chuckling... "Maybe this won't be so boring after all," he said.

(Switch to- Quinn)

"I am so glad Cole and I are both staying!" She said then gasped in joy. "Does this mean he and I will get married?!" She continued.

(Switch to- Joey)

"Austin likes Kate... He's just too scared to admit it," he stated.

(Switch to- Zelda)

"Well, 22 losers left..." She said before grabbing some big rule book. "Let's see here... Aha! Concussions... Any contestant with a concussion must immediately be escorted, or medivacked, to the hospital immediately for special treatment. Same goes for, but not limited to, any sickness that isn't a cold or fever, a heart failure, dislocation, or anything rather serious," Zelda read. "Well, I have 22 losers I could give a concussion too... All I have to do is hit them in the head and WHAM! Threat no more! But the question is which one?" She continued before smirking. "Probably that Kate girl, because without her, her bro will be NOTHING!" She said. "Oh Kate, you won't see it coming, but you'll be going to the hospital eventually sometime this season..." Zelda finished and chuckled evilly.

(Confessional Over)

* * *

WOO! First elimination done! Thanks to my ONLY TWO voters, the Feline Overlord and Silver Writer 0927. Seriously, why aren't you guys reading? It's a good fic, seriously! Give it a few episodes, and you'll see.

Quinn seems obsessed with Cole doesn't she? Yeah, he likes her at first than he will eventually have his feelings for her *turns to static before I can spoil it*

Whaaaa? Bet none of you were expecting the song... Actually, neither was I, it was just a plan I had in mind, based off Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, I just wanted them to sing.

Zelda seems more evil and determined now that she's had her last confessional of this episode. Yeah, Kate is going to get a concussion, you've got me... Courtesy of Zelda, but I need to determine which place I want Kate to get, maybe something in the merge or maybe in the top 10, but Cade will last longer than her, let's just say that, I can't guarantee that he will win, but maybe he will you will never know ;)

Rocky was made to be a first elimination... Yeah, as The Feline Overlord said in his/her review, Kai wasn't the only one who failed to jump off the cliff. He/she also noticed a few contestants are like Total Drama contestants like Cade is like Zeke and Zelda is like Heather/Amy/Taylor, according to him/her. Let's give him/her an applause everyone! *cues applause*

*after applause dies down* And another thing... Both want Zelda in the bottom 2 next time... I can't do that, because, like shown in the last confessional, I have a huge antagonistic plot for her, and Cole too, as he was a close second for being the second voted out. But since I have plot plans for both, I'm just going to be sending two random contestants down to the bottom 2.

I have school on Monday through Friday, I am trying to convince my parents to homeschool me so I can continue reading this and responding to PM's and reviews, but it will most likely fail :( which disappoints me, I was hoping for more time with this.

But after next week I have a week long fall break, so maybe the second episode will be posted then, or whenever I can. I may start it this weekend this episode went by so fast!

I only have a few episodes confirmed for challenges

\- Talent Show (Silver Writer 0927)

\- Phobia Factor (Me)

\- Tri Arm Trialathon/Free for all fight (me)

\- Castaway crew (me)

\- Dodgeball (me)

\- Xtreme Obstacle course (me)

\- Trapped in a cave/survival challenge (me)

\- Locate the camp (me)

\- Double Dares and Triple Truths (me)

\- One where Chef comes, ties up Chris and hosts the challenge while Kale must rescue Chris (The Feline Overlord)

Seriously? This is enough to fuel up 10 episodes! 23 remain! And I am still thinking of who I want in the final 3 already god why do I think ahead of time.

Well see you in Chapter 2!


	3. Xtreme Obstacle Course of Extremeness

Chap 3, Season 1, Ep 2: Xtreme Obstacle Course of Extremeness

YES! Second chapter! What is this, more randomness? Before you read this chapter, you must read the previous chapter. It is a requirement that you must have read the previous chapter. And if you didn't than I will place the rankings.

24- Rocky (Sexist comments about women and pursued to place the blame on Kai, but this failed majorly, as he got voted out, plus he's a j*** that was meant to be a first elimination)

But anyway, here's chapter 2!

* * *

"Last time on Wild Drama Island, we introduced 24 new contestants to their new home for the next 10 weeks! Man, they were brutal! Wolfgang hates the other contestants, Rocky is sexist, and Austin maybe developing a crush on tomboy Kate," Chris said "But in 10-7 jumper victory, the Werewolves won, and, after some brutal sexist comments from Rocky who tried to place the blame on Kai, was our first eliminated contestant, but not before Zelda used the confessional to confess her plan to give Kate a concussion eventually," Chris continued. "Today's challenge is more brutal than last challenge! Will Austin hook up with Kate? Will Zelda's plan to give Kate a concussion work? Will Wolfgang continue to hate everyone here? Will Cole have another outburst? How much creepier will Quinn get? Which team will win? Who will be sent packing? Find out right now on Wild. Drama. ISLAND!" He exclaimed.

*insert theme song here*

In the males side of the Werewolves cabin, Austin was currently bust planning on how he would end up with Kate by the end of the season, but knew it would be difficult, as Harper and Dani kept trying to get flirty with him, which Austin denied. "You in love?" Joey teased. "I am not," Austin whispered. "Shut up," he continued. "You sound like Wolfgang when you say that," Joey whined. "I know, and I'm sorry bout that," Austin apologized. "It's cool man, hey, how about some breakfast in the Dining Hall?" Joey suggested. "Ah what the heck, why not?" Austin shrugged and continued to walk with Joey to the dining hall.

In the females side of the Vampires cabin, Zelda had out her 2000 page notebook, but right now all she wrote in it was how she was planning to manipulate everyone, especially how she wanted to give Kate a concussion. "Maybe a punch in the head won't be enough.." She thought than a light bulb went off in her head. "I'll send her to the hospital not just because of a concussion, but I'll make it so she needs surgery on her head too! Maybe even her arms and maybe her legs... but not the heart, just a head, arm, and leg surgery, but how?" Zelda wondered to herself and heard her stomach growl. "Guess planning will have to wait until after the challenge," she sighed and placed her notebook in her "special" spot.

*in the Dining Hall*

"L-Last n-night w-was pure luck, right?" Kai asked Cole. "Of course it was, you may be a more resourceful teammate than Rocky ever was," Cole responded sarcastically. As both Kai and Cole took their seat, as if on cue, Quinn burst in and shoved Kai so she could sit next to her "beloved boyfriend". "So, my future husband, what plans did you have in mind for our wedding?" Quinn asked trying to get flirty with him.

"What's your problem? I don't like you like that!" Cole said obviously scared, and a bit angry that she expected him to MARRY her. "Oh nonsense baby, you love me and you're just too scared to admit it," Quinn stated. "No I'm NOT!" Cole exclaimed. By now he was really ticked off, but Quinn pecked his cheek. This action caused his nose to start bleeding as he fainted.

At the table across from that, Kate and Cade, who no longer had the ice pack on his head, began to put their spoons in the bowls, but were confused when the spoons came back with nothing in them. "Kate, I think my breakfast hates me, eh!" Cade exclaimed. "Yeah, mine too, and I am NOT going to just eat stale food out of the bowl," Kate added. Austin and Joey, who had just gotten their meals, noticed the commotion.

"Excuse me if I interrupted your guys' conversation, may I be of assistance?" Austin asked. This caused Kate to get a light shade of blush on her cheeks, but it was a really light shade, but if you looked closely you could see it.

"Of course you could help, eh," Cade interrupted the moment. "Oh, well, here," Austin said and poured water in Cade''s bowl first and mixed it up, revealing oatmeal, and he pursued to do the same for Kate. "Thanks, eh!" Cade said. "Yeah, thanks Austin," Kate restated what her brother had said. "You're so awesome and generous," she continued, smiling and even blushing a bit. Austin smiled back and blushed a bit harder. Joey obviously wasn't afraid to take a picture of the "romantic" scene.

"Wow, that is amusing," Jayden said sarcastically. "Oh shut up, this is the part where he confesses his feelings for her!" Jack replied excitedly. However Austin walked back to his seat, both him and Kate blushing. Joey nudged Austin. "I saw that you sly dog," Joey said. "Yeah, the world saw it," Austin replied. This conversation continued before William and Wolfgang burst in, William mad at something or someone.

"Who did this?!" William snapped. He revealed that Wolfgang had some kind of cylinder thing around his neck, with black lines and a tube. "Not me," everyone said. "One of you guys is lying, and when I find that person, I'm going to crush their skull!" Wolfgang replied weakly before grabbing his meal and walking back over to the paramedics to get the cylinder thing removed.

"So obviously that's how I got banned from all soccer games," Hudson explained to Dani. "You're so interesting!" She exclaimed.

(Confessional- Hudson)

"I don't get girls,"he said then put his hands up. "I'm not being sexist or anything, but it's kinda weird how they fall for one guy one day and then another guy the next day," he finished.

(Confessional Over)

"GOOD MORNING COMPETITORS!" Chris said. "Wait, where's Wolfgang?" He continued. "He went to get the cone thing off his neck so he could compete," Teddy replied. "Fine! We'll wait then!" Chris exclaimed.

About 10 minutes passed and Wolfgang entered the Dining Hall. "FINALLY!" Chris said. "But, before you believed you could just exit, what happened?" Chris was now holding Wolfgang by his shirt collar. "Someone threw a tennis ball against his throat in the night!" William exclaimed.

"Well, guess what? Today's challenge is a simple obstacle course," Chris replied. "S-Sounds e-easy enough!" Kai interjected. "With wrecking balls, a spinner, logs, an earthquake platform and many more EXTREME things!" Kale added, ignoring Kai's comment. "Now that's just plain wrong," Buddy complained. "Well, we want to.." Chris started before Kale interrupted.

"For each and every part, two members, or, in the Vampires' case, a solo guy or gal, will have to complete the challenge. But beware! You MUST cross with your partner," Kale said. "What happens if we don't?" Devil asked. "Then you'll immediately cost your team the challenge," Kale responded, everyone looked at Kale shocked. "Finally! You put the campers' lives at risk!" Chris said throwing his hands up in the air.

"I spent all morning and half the night setting it up, because let's face it, no one wants to watch you complete a boring, simple obstacle course. They want to watch you guys complete a risky, life threatening obstacle course," Kale said. "Wow, just wow," Jayden replied.

(At the obstacle course)

"Each beginning of the course has a spinner which will spin both you and your partner, or in the Vampires' case, partners, and make you dizzy, just to spice things up," Kale stated. "The first course is the Logs of Risk and Doom," Chris said. "The logs are rolling on their own and a few are a bit slippery, so be careful where you step, because if you step in the wrong place, you and your partner will fall into the mud again and will have to start over," Chris said.

"Next it's the Earthquake of Death..." Kale started. "Why is it called Earthquake of Death?" Harper asked. "Doesn't matter," Chris replied. "As. I. Was. SAYING! The groups here must avoid objects that are flying their way without trying to fall into the many holes," Kale said. "Why are there holes?" Heaven asked. "So we could call it the Earthquake of Death, and if you or your partner falls through, you must restart," Kale commented.

"What if you don't restart?" Max asked. "Then you'll cost your team the challenge," Kale responded. "Third... Wrecking Balls of Destruction," Kale stated. "Here, the groups must avoid the wrecking balls long enough to get across. But be warned! One wrong step and you and/or your partner will get hit, sent overboard, and will have to start all over," Chris added.

"Fourth up is the Booby Trap Extravaganza!" Chris exclaimed. "Definitely watch your step here, each step has a booby trap! Some might not be too bad, you know, like a punch in the manhood, or something like that, but beware of the booby traps like swords flying your way!" Kale exclaimed. "Fifth up is the Boulder Wall of Tragedy," Kale added. "Why tragedy?" Kate asked. "Doesn't matter. Anyway, the boulders will be falling down... Try to avoid the falling boulders long enough to reached the sixth and final obstacle," Chris explained.

"The sixth is a rope ladder with a slingshot to fly yourself over to your team's flag... Touch the flag to win!" Kale exclaimed. "Doesn't sound too hard," Hudson said. "And avoid the objects flying your way!" Kale added.

"Let's see... For the Logs of Risk and Doom, for the Werewolves, Buddy and Hudson, and for the Vampires, Kai and Max," Chris said and tied their wrists together with some long, stretchy kind of rope. "For the Earthquake platform, for the Werewolves, Wolfgang and William," Chris started, Wolfgang looked shocked. "Why?" He demanded. "No reason," Chris chuckled. "And for the Vampires... Angel and Devil," he continued, like the previous two groups their wrists were tied together.

"For the third challenge, Austin and Joey for the Werewolves while Cole AND Quinn for the Vampires," Chris stated, putting the emphasis on "and". "*squeal* Cole can you believe it?! Isn't this just the greatest thing EVER?!" Quinn cheered. "Yeah, it's so FANTASTIC that you and I have to WORK together in a CHALLENGE," Cole replied sarcastically, Quinn who couldn't understand sarcasm gasped in delight.

"Uhh guys I'm a member of the team we all have rights to talk to him you know," Teddy replied. "Well you can back off! He's mine!" Quinn exclaimed, grabbing Cole and pulling him closer to her. "God save me..." he muttered under his breath as he and Quinn were tied together.. "Fourth challenge: Jayden and Jack for the Werewolves and Zelda and Peyton for the Vampires," Kale added and the rope was put on their wrists.

"Fifth up is Cade and Kate for the Werewolves and Heaven and Teddy for the Vampires," Chris added and the rope was tied against their wrists. "So Bernie, you'll be flying solo for the Vampires while Dani and Harper play it for the Werewolves!" Chris finished and the rope was tied onto Dani and Harper's wrists. "OK, everyone, get to your starting points by the spinners pronto!" Chris ordered.

"And... GO!" Kale yelled blowing a loud blow horn. Immediately Buddy took off running into the spinner and Hudson followed, as Hudson wasn't the fastest, but he did catch up in time to make it in. Kai locked himself in a seat of the spinner and looked at Max. "I d-don't like this," Kai said. "Me neither, but we MUST win," Max stated.

(Confessional- Max)

"OK, maybe what I said was a tad harsh, but I cannot just stand around and let our team lose anymore!" Max exclaimed. "i mean, from here on out, I'll participate in EVERY CHALLENGE there is!" he continued.

(Confessional Over)

Chris instructed Kale to start the spinner... It started out slow, which shocked the four, but suddenly it went spinning at light speed. This happened for about two minutes before the four exited, still dizzy and continued on with the challenge. "Whoa! These logs are slippery!" Buddy exclaimed. "Yeah, well, see you at the finish line!" Max exclaimed. However, he wasn't watching where he was going, as he slipped and fell overboard, taking Kai with him.

 ** _Have to redo: Kai and Max (Vampires)_**

"Alright Hudson, keep up, we don't want to end up like them!" Buddy ordered. "I think the ropes beginning to break!" Hudson warned. "Hurry!" Buddy ordered. While all this was happening, Kai and Max had just exited the spinner for the second time. "I am NEVER doing that again," Max complained. "Says the guy who said he would compete in every challenge for the rest of the time he was on the show," Hudson smirked as he taunted the opposing team. Hudson then noticed his rope beginning to rip and Hudson took off as fast as he could.

"Yes!" Buddy exclaimed and slammed his paw (hand) down on William's and William dragged Wolfgang into the spinner. "Almost there Kai, don't give up!" Max ordered. "I'm t-trying t-to catch up!" Kai protested as he ran the rest of the way to Angel and Devil, the spinner's door still open, as it waited for the second group. Angel felt Max's paw (hand) slam down on hers as she motioned for Devil to enter it.

For two minutes it continued to spin, Wolfgang looked like he was going to throw up while the other three looked green. After the ride ended, Wolfgang threw up and fell overboard, with William falling with him.

 ** _Have to redo: Wolfgang and William (Werewolves)_**

"Aww, come on Wolfgang," William encouraged and Wolfgang weakly stood up dizzily as William had to escort Wolfgang to the spinner for a second ride. "They're falling behind!" Angel exclaimed. However, a rock Chris threw hit Devil, breaking the rope and sending Devil flying overboard.

 ** _Have to redo: Angel and Devil (Vampires)_**

However, Angel wasn't listening and picked up the pace. William and Wolfgang, who had just exited the spinner, took off as fast as they could. "I am NOT going to go home first for our team," Wolfgang stated. "Me neither," William replied as they picked up their pace. William slammed his paw (hand) onto Austin's paw (hand) while Angel slammed her paw (hand) against Cole's feathery hand. Both groups of two entered the spinner immediately.

"FATE WILL BE BRINGING ME AND COLE TOGETHER!" Quinn exclaimed. "Uh... That's a little too far," Austin said. The spinner ride went on for another two minutes. Afterward, most were pretty dizzy. "I think I can handle it," Cole said to no one in particular. "Nonsense! Your body must be weak and tired!" Quinn stated. "No it isn't!" Cole argued. However it was too late as Quinn picked Cole up and threw him over her shoulder, carrying him fireman style.

"Quinn takes handsome falcon!" Quinn exclaimed. "Grabbed him and threw him over my shoulder without his permission! Hahahaha!" Quinn continued. "One, I am NOT a baby and two, I can do this myself!" Cole protested, squirming to get down. "Sorry, no can do! Your body is obviously too weak and you're obviously too dizzy, so carrying you like a little kid is the best promise!" Quinn explained.

Meanwhile, Austin and Joey were running as fast as they could, however a wrecking ball came by and threw them overboard.

 ** _Have to redo: Austin and Joey (Werewolves)_**

"Aww man," Joey said as he and Austin walked over to the spinner for their second spin. "Come on! Now they're behind so you can put me down now!" Cole said. "No!" Quinn protested as she dodged the next wrecking ball, after Austin and Joey finished their two minutes of a second spin, and took off running again. Quinn kept running as Austin and Joey caught up.

"You won't win this round!" Joey exclaimed and slammed his hand onto Jack's paw (hand) as Jack took off running into the spinner with Jayden following behind like a kite. Peyton felt Quinn's feathery hand touch her paw (hand) as she and Zelda took their places in the spinner, which, like the previous times, spun the four around for two minutes.

"I feel like I have a concussion!" Jayden complained. "SHUT UP JAYDEN! ALL YOU EVER DO IS COMPLAIN! I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW YOU GOT ON THIS SHOW!" Jack snapped and took off running, doing some impressive moves to avoid darts and even a wrecking ball. "Uuuuuhhhhh," Jayden said, as he was hit by a tranquilizer dart and passed out. "Serves him right," Jack muttered under his breath.

(Confessional- Jack)

"What? Now I won't have to listen to his complaining anymore!" Jack exclaimed. "Well, on the other hand, everyone will probably hate me, but it'll be worth it," he stated.

(Confessional Over)

"Watch out!" Peyton warned as a wrecking ball came out. "Following those morons isn't our best move. We want to trick them," Zelda said, an evil smirk forming on her face. Peyton denied it as she and Jack started their race to the finish. Jack slammed his paw (hand) down on Kate's and Peyton slammed hers down onto Teddy's. Another two minutes later, they were rushing to climb the mountain of rocks.

"This is physically impossible!" Heaven complained. "Oh shut up, would you? It's not that hard," Teddy protested. Heaven took this as offensive and pushed a rock down, which bought it down hard against Teddy's head. He passed out and fell to the star.

(Confessional- Heaven)

"I am not happy with him," she said. "I mean, making me have to do that to him... While it could've injured him, I still don't feel bad about it and I don't know why," she continued.

(Confessional over)

 ** _Have to redo: Teddy and Heaven (Vampires)_**

"*bleep*!" Heaven cursed, because she had forgotten they would have to spin again. Carrying Teddy over to the spinner, the Cade finished climbing, Kate falling behind. Their rope looked like it would break if she didn't climb faster. "Come on Kate! If this rope breaks, we'll have to start over, and there is no way I'm ridin' that crazy spinner again," Cade complained. Heaven and Teddy finished their two minutes, however Chris deduced it down to one minute to save time. Heaven started climbing as quickly as possible, Teddy hung over her shoulder.

Directly after Bernie flew himself over the slingshot, Dani called for the paramedics to take Teddy away, which they pursued to do, as they needed to see if Teddy could remain in the competition. "Come on Harper! Now or Never!" Dani encouraged. "Let's get this over with, we lost anyway," Harper replied as the two flung themselves over to their flag, Bernie and Dani touched the flags at the same time.

"Yes! My team won!" Dani cheered. "No, I touched my flag first!" Bernie argued. "And it looks like the Winners of today's challenge is the Werewolves!" Chris shouted, the 12 Werewolves cheered. "What?!" Heaven said. "One of you crossed without your partner, watch this footage," Kale said as the footage of Angel running without Devil attached to her appeared. "You got that?" Angel said. Everyone nodded. "Crap," she cursed under her breath.

"Can Ted compete? I mean, his head **WAS** hit with a rock and all," Max said. "He should be fine. Nothing major happened to him, just a major headache and some drowsiness, as well as blurry vision with a hint of nausea, but it shouldn't be **THAT** major," Chris shrugged.

"So anyway Vampires, I'll see you at the elimination ceremony!" Chris exclaimed and left the area.

(Bonfire Ceremony)

"Vampires, welcome! Werewolves, take a seat and enjoy the show! Vampires, you failed to defeat the Werewolves AGAIN. Let's see... One for Quinn, Heaven, Zelda, Peyton, Kai, Teddy, Devil, and Cole," he said, the only ones left were Max and Angel.

(Dramatic music starts playing)

"Max, Angel, one of your fates has the dock of shame written on it," Chris said. Max looked nervous while Angel just looked like she didn't care, Chris continued to move the s'more back and forth between the two.

(Music gets more dramatic)

Chris continued to move the s'more back and forth between Max and Angel, Max became more and more nervous while Angel just didn't care. Chris sighed. "Angel, you just sitting there and saying nothing is annoying the heck out of me," Chris said. Angel looked at him. "Sorry," she replied, being as sassy as possible (which was REALLY sassy.). "Well, you leave me no choice but to do this..." Chris started. "Max," he continued. Max's nervousness vanished.

"Angel you were out anyway," Chris stated.

(Elimination music plays)

"Wait, that means..." Angel started and interns began to crowd around her.

 _"Intern-Intern_

 _Hinty Hint_

 _We've got another puzzle for you_

 _Intern-Intern_

 _Hinty Hint_

 _If you are wise you'll listen to us_

 _What happens when your sassy?_

 _Knowing it'll make you seem classy_

 _But when you leave your temmate slash partner slash brother_

 _You don't seem to bother_

 _'Thank god, he's gone!' You'll say_

 _But on the dawn of day..._

 _You'll see him again_

 _And he'll try to regain_

 _His power he once had_

 _Intern-Intern_

 _Hinty Hint,_

 _If you're not sassy you will go far!_

 _You will succeed in the game too!_ _  
_

 _Like the Intern-Intern Hinty Hint!"_

"I am not shocked you guys voted her off, that was wise," Devil smirks. Angel rolls her eyes, grabs her bags and climbs into the Boat of Losers before turning around.

"Beware, all of you. Zelda's out for all of you, especially you Kate," Angel warned, everyone looked at her shocked. "Zelda's out to get you all, one by one, until se wins. Trust me, and so long, and Zelda, if I find you did something wrong, I will find you and rip your eyes out!" Angel warned again as the boat sailed away into the distance.

"2 down, 22 more to go! Will Zelda get her eyes ripped out? Will the Vampires score a victory for once? Will Quinn get more creepy? And who will go home next on Wild Drama Island!" Chris announced as the episode ended.

* * *

Episode 2, done!

I only had ONE voter this time! So special shoutout to Silver Writer 0927. So, I have a new rule to introduce...

IF YOU READ THE CHAPTER YOU MUST LEAVE A REVIEW!

That's right! Because I am so cruel, I am making this a new rule! I plan on sticking to it until I feel uncomfortable about it. Anyway, she has some very interesting points as shown in her review. So let's get to them, shall we?

\- Yes, Teddy's head was hurt pretty badly, so it'll get worse. Also, like stated in her review, Chris can't afford lawsuits! So when I make it a chapter where he asks to stay, you will all say he should go home, well, its a guess but you never know because this is interactive ;)

\- Zelda, Kate is innocent! Why her out of all the other 21 left?! I am going to repeat this one more time: SHE. IS. INNOCENT!

\- Quinn is the Sierra of the season. Just so you all know :)

Everything else shall be a surprise. Just wanted to show the top 3.

All idea spots are taken! Taken! Now look here.

I now have a schedule for due dates. The date is every Saturday at exactly 1 o clock AFTERNOON (Pacific Time Zone or whatever time zone this flows by). However, since I follow Indiana time, make sure you have a device that says Indiana time.

Sorry if anyone liked Rocky or Angel, the reason I put dogs in the bottom 2 first was because there were too many dogs and no that is not why they were first boot.

Next questions will be weirder than these questions. So until next time


	4. Dodgebrawl

Chap 4, Season 1, Ep 3: Dodgebrawl

Alright! Chapter 3! I know its time but I don't care ;) and I know you're all dying to see this chapter. Nah, just wanted to say that. Anyway, on with the current elimination order (I'll summarize reason for you)

24- Rocky (Sexist comments, and a giant j*** that was meant to be a first boot)

23- Angel (Broke the Rules, left her teammate slash partner slash brother Devil stranded, doesn't care about the show)

Angel: Since Rocky and I were booted we can do the disclaimer

Rocky: No, I am. Girls are too-

Me: THAT IS IT! *stuffs sock in Rocky's mouth*

Angel: We don't own Chris McLean, or Chef or Owen or Rodney. We only own the contestants, Kale McLean and most of the interns

Me: That was my line!

Angel: Whatever

Me: Oh well, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

"Last time on Wild Drama Island, our remaining contestants were forced into an obstacle course. But not just any obstacle course- An EXTREME obstacle course. We learned Jack doesn't like Jayden, brothers work well together on occasion, and Angel is NOT an angel. Anyway, thanks to some rule breaking by Angel, the Vampires were cost an easy win, and Angel was sent packing," Chris said. "Now, we have 22 losers left up for the win! Who will lose? Find out right here on Wild Drama Island!" He exclaimed.

(insert theme song here)

In the males side of the Vampires cabin, Cole was currently running around, with Teddy watching him, an ice pack on the latter's head because of the previous episode. "Why are you running? It only makes me more dizzy and nauseas than I already am," Teddy stated. "Sorry *pant* Teddy, but *pant* Quinn's *huff puff* after me..." Cole said as he passed out from all his running. Teddy just looked in concern and a bit of a weird look.

"Whatever, his loss he couldn't get away from a girl," Teddy mumbled as he walked out and ran into Heaven. "You!" He said, she looked confused. "You GAVE me head trauma!" He continued to yell, she didn't care. "Meh, you annoyed me," she stated. "Well that doesn't mean you can do that to a guy!" Teddy argued. "So?" Heaven motioned for him to continue. "You KNOCKED me OUT with a ROCK!" He yelled, putting the emphasis on "Knocked" and "Out" and "Rock." Just hearing that last word made both cringe at how unfair Rocky was.

In the males side of the Werewolves cabin, Cade had recently returned from his morning workout session.

(Confessional- Cade)

"Look, eh. Just 'cause I may look like I'm bein' weird, I'm actually enjoyin' workin' out, eh," he said. "I mean, this is goin' to make me so strong now," he continued.

(Switch to- Joey)

"Yesterday he was so close to admitting he liked her!" Joey exclaimed. "But there's always a chance something will go wrong and the other will communicate with the other, but with this being a drama reality show it will most likely happen," Joey continued.

(Confessional Over)

In the Dining Hall, Zelda sat alone (as usual, I guess its obvious why) however, she bought her notebook with her.

(Confessional- Zelda)

"I already know how I'm going to do it," she bragged. "First, I'll make sure she and I get into a fight. I'll avoid all her punches and kicks and everything, which will leave her shocked. Then, I'm going to punch her directly in the face," Zelda continued. "But since I will obviously need some privacy, it'll be difficult, but I may put the blame on someone else," she smirked

(Confessional Over)

Teddy and Heaven remained bickering for the entire morning, and even Kate had avoided Austin all morning. This upset the dog greatly. "Aww man, she hasn't even spoken to ANYONE yet today," Austin said. "I know, but it'll be worth it," Joey said. Austin sighed in defeat and nodded.

*whistle blows*

Everyone turned toward Chris, who was dressed as a referee. "Think fast!" Chris yelled and threw a ball at Cole, but Quinn, being the obsessive freak she is, grabbed it and threw it towards someone else, unfortunately that person was Teddy. Luckily it just hit Teddy's chest because god who knows what would've happened if he had gotten the ball hit on his head.

"Today's challenge is a simple game of dodgeball," Kale introduced the challenge. "OK, rules: Do NOT throw dodge balls. Two, do NOT mention dodgeball. Three do not play dodgeball, it'll ruin your life," Jayden replied.

"Anyway each team will have 6 members up per time, if the player catches the person who threw is out, if you are hit you are out, if you miss the ball you wanted to catch you are safe, understood?" Chris asked. "Yes," all 22 said.

"Alright then, pick your players!" Chris instructed.

(With the Vampires)

"After last episode, I think it's plain obvious Teddy shouldn't compete this round," Devil stated. "Whatever you say," Max shrugged. "A-Alright, 2 picked. W-Who e-else?" Kai asked. "Me," Zelda said.

(Confessional- Max)

"She must've gone mad," Max said. "I mean, it isn't like her to compete in a sports challenge," he continued.

(Switch to- Zelda)

"Obviously I overhead the opposing team. Kate is competing this round," Zelda stated.

(Confessional Over)

"I'll compete," Heaven said. "Me too, why not?" Cole stated. "WHY?!" Quinn cried. "I have NOTHING better to do," Cole stated.

(Confessional- Cole)

"Nah, I just want to get away from her obsessiveness," he told the audience out there.

(Switch to- Quinn)

"He could've just flirted with me! Or better yet, proposed!" Quinn exclaimed. "IT WILL NEVER HAPPEN! GET OVER IT!" Max's voice can be heard.

(Confessional Over)

"I'll compete," Peyton insisted. "So we've chosen our six?" Teddy replied, everyone nodded.

(With the Werewolves)

They had currently picked only Buddy and Kate to compete. "C'mon guys, I'm a jock!" Jack insisted. "Nah, I think that Hudson and Joey should for the other males, and Harper and Dani for the other girls. Those four never do anything anyway," Jayden stated. "Oh shut up," Hudson replied. Joey just punched Jayden in the jaw, being awesome.

"GAME ON!" Hudson yelled as the game started, however, just as the whistle for the game to begin blew, he was hit in the neck with a dodgeball.

*whistle blows*

"OUT!" Chris yelled as Hudson slumped over. "Go team! Beat those Vampires! Woo!" The Werewolves cheered. "Come On Vampires, don't give up!" The Vampires cheered from the other side.

Max ran to grab a ball and threw it at the closest Werewolves member which was Buddy, however Buddy shot his hands out forward.

*whistle blows*

"OUT!" Chris yelled, pointing to Max. "Wait what?! I'm still in!" Max argued. "Yeah, he wasn't hit!" Devil added. "True, but Buddy caught the ball, so biologically, you're out Max," Chris said, Max grumbled under his breath at this.

Kate spin jumped a and threw a ball at Peyton, successfully making it to the other side. However, instead of Peyton she hit Zelda! SQUARE ON THE EYE! "You are going to pay mutt," Zelda growled at her.

*whistle blows*

"OUT!" Chris yelled as Zelda walked over to the bleachers, growling all the while. "Come on, guys! We can DO this!" Cole exclaimed throwing a ball at Joey, the latter ducked in time, and the ball hit Dani.

*whistle blows*

"OUT!" Chris yelled. Dani groaned and uttered something angrily to herself. "Don't give up team we can do this!" Austin shouted from the crowd. Joey grabbed the closest ball and threw it at Heaven.

*whistle blows*

"Heaven, out!" Chris yelled. "WHAT?! I caught it!" Heaven protested. "Look at your foot," Chris ordered. Right by her foot was a dodgeball that had been thrown from the other side of the court...

"You RUIN my life Joey! Revenge is coming your way! You'll see! You will regret you ever met me!" Heaven yelled as she grabbed him by the shirt collar. "SOMEONE GET HER OFF THE COURT FAST!" Joey panicked. Kale grabbed Heaven's shoulder and threw her over to her teams bleachers.

"Serves you right," Teddy mumbled. "Shut up!" She screamed. "Geez, take a chill pill," Max stated. "Chill pill? CHILL PILL?! That guy HIT me!" Heaven argued.

*whistle blows*

"OUT!" They heard Chris yell, Devil walked over to his teams bleachers immediately. "Let me guess you got hit?" Teddy asked sarcastically. "Yep," Devil nodded. "Wow, this game flew by FAST," Max commented, pointing at Cole and Peyton, the last two Vampires remaining. Kate grabbed a ball and hit it volleyball-style towards Peyton.

*whistle blows*

"OUT!" Chris yelled. Cole growled at this under his breath and picked up the closest ball and threw it...

*whistle blows*

"And the Round 1 winners... The Werewolves!" Chris exclaimed. "WHAT? How did..." Cole started, before identifying Buddy holding his dodgeball. "SCREW YOU THEN!" Cole snapped. The dog didn't care.

(With The Werewolves)

"I can compete, eh! Just watch me! I'm goin' to be provin' it to all of you, eh!" Cade exclaimed. "Fine, whatever Homeschool. I might as well too, and Jack," Wolfgang said. "FINALLY!" Jack threw his hands up in the air for emphasis. "And the female competitors this round are the same?" Hudson stated. "Yep," Jack replied.

(With the Vampires)

"For the LAST time, I am NOT in love with you!" Cole yelled. "Nonsense! You MUST!" Quinn argued. "AM NOT!" Cole barked. At this rate, he seemed like he was going to go on an anger rampage, as his face had turned red in anger and his fists were clutched at his sides. "You are in love with me! I knew it!" Quinn smiled. This REALLY ticked Cole off, as he ran up to her and started flinging his feathery arms around.

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD LEARN THAT I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH YOU! I AM NOT RIGHT NOW SO GET OVER IT, BECAUSE IF YOU DON'T I'LL CONVINCE THE TEAM TO VOTE YOU OFF NEXT!" Cole yelled. "THERAPY!" Max randomly called as two interns walked over (Chuck and Tanner, to be exact) and grabbed Cole by his shoulders. "LET GO OF ME!" He yelled, his voice trailed off as he left the court.

"Teddy, Heaven, Zelda, Quinn, Max and Kai please report to the court! NOW!" Kale ordered. Max sighed... "And we're screwed," Teddy muttered.

(On the Court)

"GO!" Chris yelled. Kai grabbed a close ball and threw it, it hit Jack's manhood.

*whistle blows*

"OUT!" Chris yelled. "Ow..." Jack complained. "Look who's Mr. WhinyPants now?" Jayden joked. "Nothing? Seriously guys, you gotta admit it was funny," Jayden continued, all the other 6 rolled their eyes at him.

(Confessional- Jack)

"How DARE he!" He screamed. "Just because I was hurt doesn't mean he can tease me about it!" He continued.

(Confessional Over)

Kate, Cade and Austin all grabbed balls to throw, Cade's hit Quinn.

*whistle blows*

"OUT!" Chris yelled at Quinn. "Alright, body. Give me some head protection," Teddy prayed. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" He charged at them like a bull, but Kate's ball hit him in the head, knocking him out cold.

*whistle blows*

"OUT!" Chris yelled. When he realized the bear was knocked out, he mentioned for the paramedics. Kai nearly dodged Austin's ball and threw it back, hitting Cade, and eventually, Harper.

*whistle blows twice*

"OUT! BOTH OF YOU!" Chris yelled at them as they walked over to the teams bleachers. Dani grabbed one ball and threw it at Zelda, who was hit.

*whistle blows*

"OUT!" Chris pointed at Zelda and Zelda growled at this.

Kai grabbed a ball and threw it at Kate, who caught it... And dropped it.

*whistle blows twice*

"Kai, Kate, out!" Chris said. "How?!" Kate argued. He pointed to her foot, and by it was the ball she dropped. Kai gave her a two finger salute as if to say "good game" and walked over to his team, Kate shrugged and walked over to her team.

Heaven grabbed a ball and threw it at Dani, who couldn't dodge it on time, as it hit her stomach.

*whistle blows*

Wolfgang grabbed a ball and threw it, but missed. However, Heaven grabbed it as it hit his right eye.

*whistle blows*

"OUT!" Chris yelled. "What happened out there? You were doing fine," Joey asked. "I don't want to talk, now LEAVE ME ALONE!" Wolfgang ordered.

*whistle blows*

"And the Round 2 winners... The Vampires!" Chris yelled. "Wait, what happened to..." Buddy started before identifying the tan dog laying in the corner. "oh," he realized. "What happened?" William asked. "I may or may not have him in the face with a dodgeball," Heaven said. "You WHAT?!" Kate snapped. Kate marched up to the smirking cat. "You leave him alone or I will make your life a LIVING NIGHTMARE!" Kate continued. Joey wasn't afraid to take a picture of Kate standing up for Austin.

After about 2 minutes, Austin finally got off the ground. "I need the paramedics," he said. Every one looked at each other before Joey got an idea. "Why don't you take him down Kate?" He asked her, smirking. Kate blushed a little. "N-No, it's fine," she denied. "You are the only one on the team who escorted another member down to the paramedics, you should," William pointed out.

"Okay I guess I will," Kate said, and, to everyone's notice, grabbed Austin's hand. Joey wasn't afraid to take a picture of that.

(Confessional- Joey)

"I have a feeling they're going to hook up," he stated.

(Confessional Over)

"Werewolves, members competing," Chris said impatiently. "Let me! I haven't at ALL," William said. "Why not? Buddy as well, Harper and Dani, Joey and Hudson," Wolfgang stated.

Heaven, Kai, Max, Devil, Bernie and Quinn stepped onto the court, along with the competing Werewolf members. "Begin!" Chris yelled. Bernie immediately grabbed two balls and threw them at Harper and Dani, Dani dodged while Harper got hit.

*whistle blows*

"OUT!" Chris yelled. Kai grabbed one and threw it at Dani.

*whistle blows*

"OUT!" Chris yelled. Next down were Hudson and William, as Max's ball hit them.

*whistle blows twice*

"OUT! Both of you!" Chris yelled at them. Buddy grabbed multiple balls and threw them at Bernie, Devil, Heaven, Quinn and Kai.

*whistle blows five times*

"ALL FIVE OF YOU, OUT!" Chris yelled. Joey grabbed a ball and threw it at Max, Max caught it

*whistle blows*

"OT!" Chris yelled to Joey. "Max! Max! Max!" The Vampires cheered. "Buddy! Buddy! Buddy!" The Werewolves cheered. Buddy threw a ball...

... And Max caught it.

"And the winners of this challenge... The VAMPIRES!" Chris exclaimed. "Werewolves, I'll be seeing you at your first ever elimination tonight!" Chris added. Buddy sighed in defeat. "You okay, Buddy?" William asked. "I let the team down... And I know EXACTLY what's going to happen tonight," Buddy responded, William couldn't help but feel bad for the dog.

(Before the Elimination)

"OK guys, start putting effort into challenges," Jayden ordered. "You- You didn't even do ANYTHING!" Joey argued. "So?" Jayden questioned. "So you should be going home! You should be at fault, not Buddy! He actually believes he cost our team the challenge!" William replied. "He did, which is why he's going home tonight," Jayden replied.

(Bonfire Ceremony)

"Werewolves, welcome to your first ever elimination ceremony. Vampires, feel welcome to sit down wherever," Chris said. "Let's see, s'mores for Austin, Cade, Dani, Harper, Hudson, Jack, Joey, Kate, William and Wolfgang," Chris said.

"Buddy, Jayden, one of your has spent your final night here," Chris continued. Buddy began to shake in fear, with wide eyes. Jayden had the most confident look you could ever imagine on his face.

"Be serious with me, that s'more is mine," Jayden confirmed. "Why do you say that?" Chris asked. "Because if these losers want a loser moron wimp like Buddy on their team then they're morons," Jayden continued, everyone began glaring at him. "Think again," Chris continued. Jayden looked confused for the first time in forever. "Why?" He asked. "Because... Buddy," Chris tossed the s'more to Buddy.

"Why would you vote ME off?!" Jayden yelled. "Because you did nothing," Hudson said. "Also you're a perv," Bernie added, Jayden growled at this. The interns suddenly appeared out of nowhere and began to sing.

 _"Intern-Intern_

 _Hinty hint,_

 _We've got a third puzzle for you_

 _Intern-Intern_

 _Hinty hint_

 _If you are wise you'll listen to us_

 _Reading is fine, when you some activity_

 _Time for sports with no pity,_

 _No time for being lazy!_

 _Intern-Intern_

 _Hinty Hint_

 _If you're not lazy you will go far!_

 _You will succeed in the game too!_

 _Like the Intern Intern Hinty Hint!"_

Jayden growled at his elimination song, grabbed his bags and stormed off, before turning around. "By the way, I saw a certain someone's notebook. You are all doomed for elimination, especially you Kate. None of you are safe as long as Zelda is here," Jayden warned and turned around, climbing onto the boat and the boat sailed off into the distance.

"And with that what will happen next time?" Chris asked. "Will Bernie and Wolfgang ever get more screen time? Will Austin and Kate hook up before the season is over? Will Teddy's head trauma get the better of him?" Chris continued. "Find out next time on Wild Drama ISLAND!" He finished.

* * *

And there you have it, Jayden's laziness got the better of him

You wanna know what I just now realized? The first 3 eliminated contestants were eliminated in a boy-girl-boy order. I bet all of you knew that though. Anyway, last set of questions was random, so I have answers for the "Who do you think?" Questions

-Teachers pet was Jayden. That was obvious

\- The rich one would have either worked for any of the following:

1\. Zelda

2\. Jack

3\. Max

4\. Hudson

5\. Rocky

\- The poor one could've worked for either Kate, Cade or Harper. Buddy, well, it may seem like he's poor but he isn't

\- The answer was NOBODY! I JUST TRICKED YOU LIKE THE TROLL I AM *makes troll face*

\- Never found love before... All the contestants but Jack would've worked... According to me, Jack has had 14 girlfriends so far (but all of them dumped him)

\- Only child... Harper, Teddy, Buddy, Jayden etc would've worked

\- Large family... Kate, Cade would've worked; or Hudson, Jack, Rocky and Max (the last 4 are quads, guess their birth order)

\- Girl to have never spoken to a guy was Heaven. Heaven was raised by her mother only, I'll just say that *evil smirk forms on face*

\- Guy to have never spoken to a girl was (and this ones a shocker) WILLIAM! So yeah, he never spoke to a girl before because while Wolfgang went to a public school with boys AND girls, William went to an all boys private school. I bet all of you are shocked by that.

I just needed your opinion on the last few. But personally my OTP right now is Austin/Kate. I have a plan for those two to hook up but you'll never know how... All I can say is that Cade and Austin won't be in the bottom 2 until after Kate is sent home because of a concussion (you never know she could go home in that chapter because of her concussion)

Also I raised the 24 contestant number to 27 contestants! In the Superhero challenge Teddy's head trauma gets extremely bad so I plan on making him in the bottom 2/ask-the-audience if he should go home but all of you are going to say yes.

The 3 are... Liz, Sammy, and Noah who is also Sammy's twin brother. I didn't include detail because I wanted to wait until they are actually introduced to describe they're clothing style, and special thanks to Silver Writer 0927 for not only being the only voter (AGAIN!) but for also sending in Liz. One team will officially have 13 members while the other has 14 members.

Now more onto the fact that another falcon is competing...

I plan on having Sammy and Cole hook up but as a running gag Quinn will be in the way until Quinn is eliminated. So yeah, Sammy's a falcon, so yeah. I still plan on having questions even though no one is answering them which upsets me :'( but I plan on making 2-5 questions per chapter, but there'll be an occasional time when there aren't any questions period but that happening will happen on some special occasions l how I have a singing competition coming up in the merge. Anyway, I'm going to be answering some review answers...

_ (I am too lazy to put the horizontal line right now)

OF COURSE NO ONE SHIPS COLE AND QUINN! NOT EVEN I SHIP COLE AND QUINN! AND I'M THEIR CREATOR SO THAT'S SAYING SOMETHING! I know people ship Cody and Sierra, but god, Quinn is EVEN WORSE THAN SIERRA! Did you guys read her confessional where she wanted him to PROPSE?! ON a F#!%$NG CRAPPY REALITY SHOW-FANFIC THING! *calms down*

Of course I ship Austin and Kate. Like I said I plan on them hooking up before the season is over.

I'm glad people are enjoying the disclaimer. I personally enjoyed writing it, especially me stuffing a sock into Rocky's mouth (I spared you all female authors! You're free from his sexist behavior for as long as that sock is in his mouth! And if that fails... *pulls out duct tape*)

Some of my OC's are meant to remind you of some TD characters. Zelda also seems like she's planned everything out. All she needs to do now is make sure no one sees it and makes sure to blame someone for it! All I can say is this: If season 2 is a go (and most likely be, it's my decision) Kate WILL NOT qualify, because it'd be unfair for a contestant with any sort of head injury to compete. Also like I said I want Cade's character to develop without her. They're kinda like Katie and Sadie, but less annoying and don't squeal (can boys squeal? I dunno) and Kate isn't into that kinda thing as she's more of a risk taking, willing-to-get-dirty tomboy.

I might do a Wild Drama SYOC. Maybe, possibly for a possible season 4 (GOD WHY DO I THINK AHEAD OF TIME?!) anyway here are my personal opinions on the characters (minus the interns)

Angel- She's sassy and I might hook her up with Noah. Might. (Whats ironic is a TD contestant and WD contestant is named Noah. Haha, a bad irony pun)

Austin- He is a cool character to write, but he has his quirks, and you'll see in upcoming chapters.

Bernie- Needs more screen time (I've been ignoring him. I'll give him more dialogue)

Buddy- Hmm, this character, again, has his quirks, and he plays fair

Cade- He has autism, so yeah theres spoilers for you guys! He's an autistic homeschooled guy! Plus he's going to get an interesting plot that none of you except me will know! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Chris- I'm not fond of this guy. He actually has a plan to *turns to static before I can spoil it*

Cole- *whispers* Someone has anger issues... *normal voice* Yeah, I feel bad that he has a stalker stalking him. I said this before but him and Sammy will most likely hook up and no Sammy isn't a stalker!

Dani- Uh, she.. uh... I have no comment on her (yet)

Devil- And the award to "Wannabe Antagonist" goes to this guy!

Harper- OK, the blue/green is from permanent paint before any of you ask! Other than that no comment

Heaven- I think I made her character... Interesting.

Hudson- He's rich but he's not the snob you'd expect from a rich guy

Jack- The local jock, need I say more?

Jayden- Our bookworm has arrived

Joey- Kinda a photographer, he's actually a photographer not a psycho sorry if I confused anyone... He's also a prankster. He is a pretty cool character to write

Kai- He's kinda fragile at first but I have an interesting plot for him

Kale- Now THIS McLean I am fond of! Caring, gentle and nice are all words to describe him! He is the opposite of Chris!

Kate- I'm so sad I have to give her the concussion out of every other competitor. But when that happens I'll dig a little further into reasoning... But she's a cool character to write

Max- Again another character who's amusing to write

Peyton- Same reason as Max

Quinn- Hashtag Stalker! Even Sierra was better than this Quinn!

Rocky- SEXIST ALERT!

Teddy- Aggressive, arrogant and injured.

William- He's kinda like Kitty from the Sisters in RR. Except male. And a wolf. And older than Wolfgang. But I say this because he's far more energetic and happy than his brother.

Wolfgang- Kinda like Emma from the Sisters in RR. Except male. And a wolf. And younger than William. I say this because he's determined, and no he is not obsessive around crush, he doesn't even have one! Also as a running gag something happens to him during a challenge (walking off a cliff, puking and falling into it, and getting a black eye were starters it'll happen more)

Zelda- Now a lot of you may hate me, but I kinda enjoy writing this character. This is because even though she is a villain she's just the kind of villain you're like "I hate her" to but she is actually a really cool villain. Yep, I plan on her making it to the final 3 I am serious.

I just wanted your opinions and wow no one likes Rocky. That doesn't surprise me at all.

Rocky: Because those haters are

Me: Wait how did the sock get out of your mouth?

Rocky: I took it out and as I was saying

Me: *puts duct tape on Rocky's mouth*

And I honestly don't know how Don would react to anthropomorphic animals, so I'm still thinking about it.

One thing to Silver Writer 0927, I'm not complaining, but how exactly is Austin and Kate's interaction funny? I'd put it as "cutest moment". My favorite moment was when Teddy wanted his body to "give him head protection". THINK BEFORE YOU DO TEDDY!

To be honest I hated writing Quinn being a stalker. It's so annoying. At least Max got her to shut up in her confessional. Also I have an interesting plan for Max and Peyton to hook up ;)

Now here's a super long plot for next chapter:

Time for talent! The top 6 talented contestants on their team compete in a talent show to prove who's the best! Someone's relationship takes an unexpected turn as another guy falls for the girl, a certain falcon is now frightened by a certain chicken's presence and begs a certain dog who's name begins with M for help, and someone's head trauma gets worse (is that good for a chapter description, I dunno)

But I just realized Halloween is coming up! Happy Halloween to all of you! I'll try to update with chapter 4 as soon as possible!

Until then,

#GirlPower54


	5. The Talented Talent Show!

Chap 5, season 1, episode 4: The Talented Talent Show!

Alright! A new chapter! Hope you're excited!. Anyway, on with the current elimination order (I'll summarize reason for you)

24- Rocky (Sexist comments, and a giant j*** that was meant to be a first boot)

23- Angel (Broke the Rules, left her teammate slash partner slash brother Devil stranded, doesn't care about the show)

22- Jayden (Didn't participate in dodgeball)

Me: I DO NOT OWN CHRIS OR OWEN OR RODNEY I ONLY OWN THE CONTESTANTS AND MOST OF THE INTERNS AND KALE!

Now lets get this show on the road!

* * *

"Previously on Wild Drama Island, our contestants were thrown into a game of dodgeball! Jayden was being lazy and didn't do anything, Austin and Kate's interaction may have started a blooming romance, Joey photographed, and in a battle between Max and Buddy, it was Max who pulled off a win for the Vampires," Chris said. "In a not so shocking turn of events, Jayden was eliminated. We're nearing our final twenty, and one of these losers is unfortunate enough to not be final twenty material. Who will be eliminated? Find out right here on Wild Drama Island!" He exclaimed.

(Insert intro here)

In the male side of the Werewolves cabin, the guys weren't doing much: Austin and Joey were talking, Hudson was reading, Jack was sleeping which he shouldn't have been because Chris could wake him up at any moment, William was shooting basketballs (outside of course!), Wolfgang was planning for the next challenge, Buddy was getting ready for the day, and Cade was working out. It was silence, for the exception of Austin and Joey's talking before William came back in. "Hey," he simply said. "Hey," everyone sounded so bored and not full of life. Jack didn't reply because he was sleeping.

"Hey Mr. Jack-the-Idiot, time to wake up for the challenge!" Wolfgang snapped. All the males in the cabin glared at Wolfgang, even William was upset with his brother.

(Confessional- Jack)

"I swear, he needs to get his attitude check out, because something is wrong with that guy," Jack said. "I mean, come on! He'll be our next boot if he doesn't do anything!" He exclaimed.

(Switch to- Wolfgang)

"Meh, I don't care about my attitude, I was born this way," he said.

(Confessional Over)

In the female side of the Werewolves cabin, Kate woke to a startle and thought about how she and Austin had interacted the first few episodes. Harper was eating breakfast in the Dining Hall with Dani, so Kate could think alone.

(Confessional- Kate)

"OK, I know it's too early to tell, but Austin is the sweetest guy here!" Kate said. "I mean, it'd be nice to have a private conversation with him but I think I'll be able to before this seasons over," she said. "But am I developing a crush on him?' She continued, then shrugged and smiled. "I honestly might be," she finished.

(Confessional Over)

(In the Dining Hall)

All the 21 contestants were either eating or talking amongst themselves, Kate was the last one to walk in, she gulped and simply grabbed her trap, before Zelda thought it'd be funny to see Kate miserable (which will happen a lot. Sorry to all you Kate fans out there!) so Zelda grabbed Kate's left leg, which was closer to her, which caused Kate to lose her balance and fall over.

"What happened?" Hudson asked. "Kate fell," Bernie simply replied. Wolfgang grabbed a megaphone and held it to Kate's ear. "EXCUSE ME! ARE YOU ALIVE?!" He yelled into it. "I'm OK, I just fell," Kate replied. "A-Are you sure? You did fall after all," Austin interjected, concerned. Kate smiled. "I'm fine Austin, thanks for asking," Kate replied. "Who's at fault at this anyway? She couldn't have fell on her own," Bernie said. "YOU!" Heaven glared at Zelda, "you did that on PURPOSE." "Meh, I could care less," Zelda said.

(Confessional- Heaven)

"Now I may seem heartless, but I'm not THAT cruel," Heaven said before sighing. "Now I feel really bad about hurting Teddy...I'm at fault for it, and I know it, so I deserve to be eliminated," Heaven sighed.

(Switch to- Bernie)

"Why would she do that to Kate, I'd like to know that," Bernie stated, before filing his nails (claws).

(Confessional over)

Kate had left to go get cleaned up, after that everyone went back to their regular seats and conversations and meals. "So, uh..." Cole said before Quinn appeared next to him. "Hi Cole!" She chirped happily. Cole practically screamed and jumped behind Max, who stared at the falcon confused. "Don't let her kill me with her obsessiveness Max! If she does I'll die!" Cole exclaimed. "O... Kay?" Max said unsure of Cole's shocking change of behavior.

(Confessional- Max)

"What is UP with Quinn obsessing over Cole, I'd like to know," Max said. "I mean, come on! She's only known him for a few days! How does she have an obsession over him already?!" Max continued, waving his arms (front legs) around.

(Switch to- Cole)

"Great, hiding place!" He says and he jumps onto the floor. "Ow... It hurts more then you expect," Cole complained

(Switch to- Quinn)

"I knew my Cole is in here, I knew it!" She exclaimed happily as she held an unconscious Cole in her arms. Being the creepy obsessor she is, she began to ruffle his mohawk, but of course Cole couldn't do anything about it, as he was unconscious.

(Switch to- Max)

Max walked back into the confessional only to see Quinn holding Cole. "Uh... Why exactly are you holding him like he was a baby?" Max asks. "Because, he's my new son-slash-boyfriend!" Quinn chirped. "You can't have a son who's your boyfriend, or a boyfriend who's your son. Plus if you had a child I'm positive Chris would eliminate you immediately," Max stated and exited the confessional, and continued his confessional outside. "What's her problem, it's only been a few days," Max said before ending his confessional.

(Confessional Over)

"Good morning contestants! Ready to see who's full of talent?" Chris asked rather excitedly. "Full of talent? What?" Cole was confused before going wide eyed. "You don't mean... A talent show!" He exclaimed. "Correct! Six members of each team will compete in a talent show!" Chris exclaimed. "So get picking and practicing! Now!" Kale yelled.

(With the Vampires excluding Cole)

"Ooh, I can dance! Really!" Quinn said happily. "Is it The Chicken Dance?" Zelda replied before laughing at her own comment. "That... Wasn't really funny," Heaven said. "Or nice," Bernie said. "But yeah let's do her," Max said. Quinn happily ran off as Cole walked up.

"You know, I've been told that I'm pretty good at magic tricks, maybe that'll help our team win," Cole stated. "Alright man, you're in, but only for the magic tricks," Bernie said. Cole smirked and walked off. Max and Kai looked at each other, shocked.

(Confessional- Max)

"Someone should tell Cole that Quinn's doing the talent show as well," Max said. "I mean, his obsessors doing this too, so he's in for a surprise," Max continued.

(Confessional Over)

"I can drum pretty good," Max said. "And I can... uh.. s-sing," Kai said. "Really?" Bernie questioned the fox. Kai nodded in response. Bernie shrugged. "Two more members to compete," he said. "I'm a guitarist, I can play guitar pretty good," Peyton commented. "And I can sing too, I guess," Devil added.

"Alright, get practicing! Now now now!" Bernie ordered.

(With the Werewolves)

"I'm a dancer, I can dance really well," Jack stated. "And I'm a good singer," Kate added. "Two members selected," Hudson said. "Maybe you should!" Jack exclaimed happily. "I'd rather not," Hudson said. "You know girls always fall for the talented guys," Jack said. "Pass, you know of my stage fright," Hudson replied. "Too bad! You'll be... acting," Jack said. Hudson groaned in response.

"I can do basketball tricks!" William said. "I guess I can dance," Wolfgang added. "And I can sing, eh," Cade finished off the Werewolves' choices of competitors.

(Scenes of practicing footage)

(With Max)

Max was practicing his drumming skills, one of his drumsticks broke, so he grabbed another.

(With Quinn)

Quinn was practicing her dancing skills, hoping it'd impress Cole. She could find him though, much to her dismay (but much to his pleasure)

(With Kate)

Kate felt her feelings for Austin grow a bit stronger, so she wrote her phone number down on a piece of paper, hid it and went back to practicing.

(With Cade)

Cade was practicing separately, but due to his autism he kept shaking and sweating, but he kept getting rid of that feeling.

(With Hudson)

Hudson was more afraid of this then Kai, as he could only shake and stutter.

(With Jack)

Jack was dancing like there was no tomorrow, hoping to impress some girl. No girl passed by though

(With Cole)

Cole grabbed a top hat, put a wand on it, and a wolf (who was NOT anthropomorphic, BTW) appeared, shocking Cole, and the wolf attacked the falcon, the falcon's screams filled his practicing room.

(After multiple scenes of practice footage)

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, welcome to the first ever annual Wild Drama talent show! Whether it'd be singing or dancing, you'll be impressed by some, and not impressed by others, now let us begin show with... Werewolves member... Jack!" Chris exclaimed.

Jack walked out to the audience. He wore a sleeveless black shirt, a baseball cap, some black shoes and red sweatpants. Almost immediately, he cued the music, which had a hip hop tune to it. It was exactly four minutes long (I am sorry I don't know how to describe it). The audience applauded.

"And our score for you is... 7!" Chris exclaimed. Jack shrugged.

(Backstage)

"Time to make this interesting," Wolfgang smirked and grabbed a bandage wrap that could fit around his head, with a blue motion censor on it. Around the motion censor, there was a blood stain on one side and the print of a skull on the other side. He put it around his head, and gasped. As if suddenly, his normal sarcastic smirk turned into an evil smirk. "This definitely will be interesting Wolfgang... Since you're going to be locked in the censor for a long time," the wolf's alter chuckled.

(Back on the normal stage)

Quinn, who danced to her hearts consent, got a 6. She sighed sadly, but smiled when she saw a certain falcon...

"Hey Cole!" She exclaimed happily. Cole jumped behind the closest near him who was Max. "Coincidence seeing you here! Or did fate bring us here?" Quinn continued. "None of those! he world is against me!" Cole exclaimed scared, afraid she'd tackle him into a hug. "Aww, Cole's avoiding me, he's playing the hard-to-get game! Come here, and give me some love!" Quinn exclaimed, knocking Max over.

"Sorry... Quinn's trying to have Cole all to hers..." Max didn't finish his sentence after he saw he landed on Peyton. "Oh my god, I am so sorry! I didn't mean it!" Max exclaimed."It's OK. You're Max right? I'm Peyton," Peyton says. "Yeah, heh, I remember. We haven't really talked much while we were on the show," Max stated. Peyton nods.

"Up next is Kate," Chris said off screen. Kate walked up onto the stage, eyeing the audience, she gulped and began to sing along with the music.

"I threw a wish in the well,

Don't ask me I'll never tell.

I looked at you while it fell,

And now you're in my way."

She grew more confident in doing her talent, even though the audience could see her.

"I'd trade my soul for a wish,

Pennies and dimes for a kiss.

I wasn't looking for this,

But now you're in my way."

She held the microphone in one paw (hand), the other in her pocket, as she was ready to throw the slip of paper Austin's way.

"Your stare was holdin',

Ripped jeans, skin was showin'.

Hot night, wind was blowin',

Where do you think you're going, baby?"

She grabbed the slip of paper, and held it in public, the audience wondered what it had to do with her performance.

"Hey, I just met you,

And this is crazy,

But here's my number,

So call me maybe!"

As she said that last line, she threw the paper, and Austin caught it. He unfolded it, and saw her phone number. He blushed when he saw it. She noticed it and continued to sing.

"It's hard to look right

At you baby,

But here's my number,

So call me maybe!

And all the other boys,

Try to chase me,

But here's my number,

So call me maybe!

You took your time with the call,

I took no time with the fall.

You gave me nothing at all,

But still, you're in my way.

I beg, and borrow and steal.

At first sight and it's real.

I didn't know I would feel it,

But it's in my way."

Austin was basically confused, he couldn't really interpret what the song meant. Did it mean she hated him? Did she like him back? He couldn't tell, he was too confused. Kate didn't notice and continued to sing.

"Your stare was holdin',

Ripped jeans, skin was showin'.

Hot night, wind was blowin',

Where do you think you're going, baby?

Hey, I just meant you,

And this is crazy,

But here's my number,

So call me maybe!

It's hard to look right

At you baby,

But here's my number,

So call me maybe!

And all the other boys,

Try to chase me,

But here's my number,

So call me maybe!"

Austin was still confused, but he figured she may like him back, because why else would she've given him his phone number? Maybe she was acting? He couldn't tell. She continued.

"Before you came into my life

I missed you so bad

I missed you so bad

I missed you so, so bad.

Before you came into my life,

I missed you so bad

And you should know that

I missed you so, so bad (bad, bad)

It's hard to look right,

At you baby.

But here's my number

So call me maybe!

And all the other boys,

Try to chase me,

But here's my number,

So call me maybe!

Before you came into my life

I missed you so bad

I missed you so bad

I missed you so, so bad.

Before you came into my life,

I missed you so bad

And you should know that.

So call me maybe!"

She dropped the microphone and the audience applauded, and Austin smiled and blushed.

(Confessional- Kate)

"That song... If not another, proves that even though Austin and I met a few days ago, that I still love him back, even if he doesn't love me," Kate explained.

(Switch to- Austin)

Austin was sitting there, shocked before he began smiling.

"I can't believe I actually got her phone number!" He exclaimed happily. "Most girls just like me for my muscles or my "manly looks", but finally, a girl who sees me for something else!" He continues, before growing curious. "Why does she like me, out of all the other guys here?" He asks curiously. "Because she likes your charms," a cameraman laughs, before Austin glares at the camera. "I'm positive she has a crush on me," Austin finished.

(Switch to- Zelda)

"New plan: Give Kate a concussion and blame Austin for it, this way Kate will hate Austin," Zelda says. "Why do you bring this up EVERY CONFESSIONAL YOU DO?!" The cameraman from Austin's confessional questioned her. "Because, it's important, duh!" Zelda explained.

(Switch to- Jack)

"I think I found my true love, Kate and I are destined to be together," Jack said.

(Confessional Over)

(Footage from other performances play)

Max's footage was of him doing some impressive drum tricks using the drumsticks and when he was finished, he threw his drum sticks in the air and caught them, he got a 9.

(Hudson's footage plays)

Basically, Hudson's footage was of him looking out into the audience, and he froze. Everyone expected something, but he eventually fainted. Paramedics took him away just because he fainted and they wanted to make sure that he didn't have any major injuries.

(Confessional- Hudson)

"I don't know what happened out there, I froze, and fainted," Hudson stated. "That never happened to me before, well, I've froze on stage before, but never fainted," he explained.

(Confessional Over)

Cole managed to pull off a 10 for the Vampires, as well as Cade for his respected team (it's unknown what he sang)

(Backstage)

"Hey, Wolfgang?" William asked. "Oh no, no no," William's brother chuckled. "Wolfgang isn't here right now, I'm Peter," he continued, speaking in a dark tone of voice. There was some of Wolfgang's bored, monotone, sarcastic, snarky voice mixed in with some malevolence and evil mixed in.

After some more performances, like William's, Wolfgang's (Peter's), Peyton's and Devil's the final act was Kai's. The teams were tied, so if Kai got a zero then both teams would send a member home, regardless. He gulped, and began singing.

"When the days are cold

And the cards all fold

And the saints we see

Are all made of gold.

When your dreams all fail

And the ones we hail

Are the worst of all

And the blood's run stale.

I wanna hide the truth,

I wanna shelter you

But with the beast inside

There's no where we can hide.

No matter what we breed

We still are made of greed.

This is my kingdom come

This is my kingdom come.

When you feel my heat

Look into my eyes

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

Don't get too close

It's dark inside

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide.

At the curtain's call

It's the last of all

When the lights fade out

And the sinners crawl

So they dug your grave

And the masquerade

Will come crawling out

At the mess you made

Don't wanna let you down

But I am hell bound

Though this is all for you

Don't wanna hide the truth

No matter what we breed

We still are made of greed

This is my kingdom come

This is my kingdom come

When you feel my heat

Look into my eyes

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

Don't get too close

It's dark inside

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

Then say it's what you make

I say it's up to fate

It's woven in my soul

I need to let you go

Your eyes, they shine so bright

I wanna save that light

I can't escape this now

Unless you show me how

When you feel my heat

Look into my eyes

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

Don't get too close

It's dark inside

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide!"

He finished, and basically, the audience began cheering, clapping, and there were a few Kai chants. He smiled.

(Confessional- Kai)

"I can't believe I actually performed in front of lots of people on national TV!" He exclaimed happily. "I mean, I'm this fragile fox, but I did it," he continued happily.

(Confessional Over)

"And the winners of this challenge... The Vampires!" Chris exclaimed, as the Vampires cheered. "Werewolves, I'll be seeing you at elimination tonight," Chris continued.

(Elimination ceremony)

"Vampires, enjoy the elimination. Werewolves, only ten of you will survive. Those ten are decided by the votes. Let's see, Austin, Buddy, Cade, Harper, Joey and Kate, one for you guys," he said throwing them their respected s'mores. "William, Wolfgang and Jack," Chris continued.

(Dramatic Music starts Playing)

"Dani, Hudson, one of your times on the show is up," Chris said. Dani and Hudson both looked nervous, as Chris moved the s'more back and forth between the two.

(Music gets More Dramatic)

Hudson was closing his eyes and shaking while Dani was crossing her fingers. "Hudson..." Chris said. Hudson was shocked, but reluctantly took his s'more. "What?! We all voted for Hudson!" Peter blurted. "True, but someone rigged the votes, so until we find the actual votes, Hudson remains in the game. Dani, your time on the show is over," Chris continued.

(Elimination music plays)

"W-What no intern song?!" Devil said, almost shocked. "I couldn't convince them to come and sing at this time," Chris explained. "Makes sense. But seriously, couldn't you do it yourself?" Devil asked "the Host of the Most", smirking, as he wanted to see Chris publicly humiliate himself. Cole saw what the fiery dog was doing and caught on. "And do it, in a high-pitched voice!" Cole exclaimed. "And dress up, as a baby!" Jack added. "Wear a top hat!" Hudson said. "Mess up your hair, eh!" Cade said. Chris went wide eyed. "I-I don't really..." He started before the five began looking as if they were torturing him. Once they were done basically everyone was laughing their heads off.

"Do I have to?" Chris asked. "No, but be like that for NEXT EPISODE YOU IDIOT KNOWN AS CHRIS!" Devil laughed. Chris glared. "I hate you Devil," Chris grumbled. "Hate you too," Devil smiled.

Dani sighed as she walked away. "Wait, Dani!" A voice behind her called, and Dani turned around to see Hudson. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry you were eliminated," Hudson continued. Dani smiled. "It's OK, but I'm warning each of you though, there's a newfound evil on this island, and he's taken control over one of you contestants, and with his evil ally of the opposite gender, they will eliminate all of you, one by one," Dani warned, climbed onto the boat, and the boat sailed away.

"And with that shocking turn of events, what will happen next time?" Chris said. "Will Austin ever find out about Jack's crush on Kate? Who rigged the votes? Will Kai overcome his fragile-ness completely? What will Peter and Zelda do to cause chaos? Will Teddy ever have to leave the game by medical injury? Will Quinn get more creepier than she already is? And who will be our fifth loser?" Chris asked the camera. "Stay tuned to find out on the next episode of Wild. Drama. Island!" Chris exclaimed as the screen turned to black.

(Double Confessional- Peter and Zelda)

"Alright, let's do this!" Peter exclaimed quietly and held the voting box. Zelda smirked and opened it, holding her own votes. "Oh Hudson, you're going to be having a longer stay..." Zelda said and put in her votes and took out the actual votes. "And Kate, you will be seeing the hospital soon," she finished. "Wait what?" Peter asked. Zelda saw Peter's confused look on his face. "Oh don't worry Peter- we'll be the final 2," Zelda smirked as the two laughed evilly.

(Confessional Over)

* * *

Chapter, completed! Next up is all about the superheroes and their powers, saving the day from demon-possessed cohosts! Haha, yeah. Kale is possessed! RUN FOR YOUR LIFES!

Any who, I have an important announcement to make (it's about the voting system)

Here's how it's going to work, since I've noticed I've only had 1-2 voters.  
So, you review your vote, and PM me the answers to the questions. This rule will have effect after next episode, since next episode's about superheroes and stuff like that, next episode's questions will have a superhero-theme to them! Other questions are about a bunch of s*** of randomness.

So I'll leave the questions up for your opinions. That's also new.

1\. What did you think of Kai's performance? Did you like it or not (This counts as one question)

2\. Why do you think Zelda keeps bringing up her plans for the concussion (the world doesn't need to know it Zelda, it's better off a surprise)

3\. What do you think of Peter?

4\. Do I need to do a better job of writing with detail? I feel like I'm not attracting enough readers :/

5\. Are you guys sensing a love triangle forming (between Austin, Kate, and Jack)? Who do you ship Kate with, Austin or Jack (this counts as one question!)

6\. Who's talent was your favorite?

7\. Do you guys believe Kate and Austin should confess their feelings for each other? If so, how, where and when would they do it? (this counts as one question!)

8\. What do you think of the elimination songs (I'll go into detail on why later)

9\. If you could bring back either Rocky OR Angel into the competition which one would you bring back and why?

10\. Who do you wish to see fifth gone?

11 (just added). What do you think of the last confessional?

That's about it, I'll try to make it over 5k+ words and I'll see all of you in the next chapter.

#GirlPower54


	6. Superhero Showdown

Chap 6, season 1, episode 5: Superhero Showdown (Final 20 challenge)!

Final 20 time! Anyway, on with the current elimination order (I'll summarize reason for you)

24- Rocky (Sexist comments, and a giant j*** that was meant to be a first boot)

23- Angel (Broke the Rules, left her teammate slash partner slash brother Devil stranded, doesn't care about the show)

22- Jayden (Didn't participate in dodgeball)

21- Dani (votes were rigged to be against her)

Alright! New chapter! As a warning, this is the LAST CHAPTER to have it be 24 contestants, and 3 new ones will join next chapter. Who are these new three? Wait until next chapter! This is also the last chapter to have you review the questions with your votes, as next chapter you will PM me the questions but review the votes. Now, also, I won't eliminate someone until there are at least 3 or 4 voters. I don't want to be mean but I feel like everyone's ignoring this fanfic I've worked hard on, and it makes me feel abandoned :'(

Now onto the lucky 20 who managed to survive!

Austin, Bernie, Buddy, Cade, Cole, Devil, Harper, Heaven (somehow), Hudson (votes rigged), Jack, Joey, Kai, Kate, Max, Peyton, Quinn, Teddy, William, Wolfgang (Peter), and Zelda (somehow)...

Now, I don't own Chris McLean, Owen or Rodney. I only own my OC's.

 ** _Whats up peeps! GirlPower54 here, and I am forcing you all to read this chapter (no I'm not). Today it's the superhero showdown between good vs evil. Star vs the Forces of Evil, just wanted to say it. Anyway, I believe this chapter will get over 5k words (maybe over 10k, I dunno). But there's no knowing until after we read this chapter. What's not to love about this chapter? This one has powers, a demon possessed cohost, and awesomeness! Haha!_**

 ** _This chapter is Rated T for the following reasons:_**

 ** _\- Violence_**

 ** _\- Use of fire_**

 ** _\- Powers (which may be special effects, but I'm not telling. Haha)_**

 ** _\- Blood and gore._**

 ** _\- Weapon use (do NOT try this at home kids!)_**

 ** _\- Possession_**

 ** _\- And a bunch of extreme injuries (which doesn't even affect the rating of this chapter, just wanted to add it in, haha)_**

 ** _Yep, Rated T... So if you're ten, eleven or twelve get the heck away from this chapter! (OK, I guess twelve year olds can read this... But ten and eleven year olds get the heck away from here!)_**

 ** _Now that that's taken care of, let's get on with the chapter, so you can experience the awesomeness!_**

* * *

"Previously on Wild Drama Island, our remaining contestants were put in a talent show! Quinn believes Cole is her child, a love triangle between Jack and Kate and Austin formed, and Peter was released, and Austin got a girl's phone number," Chris began. "We also saw Max and Peyton forming a relationship, and Kai can pull off a show, Bernie got more screen time, and we learned that Devil is a torturer, and that Zelda is our most twisted villain yet," Chris continued. "But in a shocking turn of events, Dani would take the walk of shame, and ride the Boat of Losers," Chris stated. "We're down to our final 20, but it won't stay that long for much longer! Find out who will get eliminated this episode of Wild. Drama. ISLAND!" Chris exclaimed.

(Theme song)

Kale had been experiencing some... things since the promo and the accepted contestants arrival: Migraines, headaches, he never ate but sometimes ate a LOT, and he began sleepwalking. Joey had decided to do a video on ghost-possession, because why not?

"I'm Joey Haskins, and we're experimenting on Chris McLean twin, Kale McLean," Joey said and zoomed in on Kale. "I'm scared, Joey, Chris is right behind us!" Austin whisper-yelled. "Who cares about Chris anyway? Chris is a self-centered, idiotic, stupid, braindead, ego-ed, moron, *bleep* hole who never cares for us..." Joey said. "Anyway..." Joey couldn't continue before Kale snagged the camera, and literally deleted the short footage of Joey's video.

"What was that for?!" Austin asked. Kale picked Austin up by the shirt collar. "Listen here punk, you're up to no good. You're just trying to get attention, so go away before I take your life," Kale threatened. "You can't actually kill us, right?!" Joey said, kinda scared now. Kale dropped Austin and picked up a knife that could stab someone and a BB Gun. "Does THIS explain your answer?" Kale demanded. Joey and Austin were too scared to speak. "DOES THIS EXPLAIN YOUR ANSWER?!" Kale repeated, holding the BB Gun to Austin's head. "Y-Yes sir," Austin panicked.

"Good, now get out of here before I make your lives a living hell... By killing you," Kale said. After Joey and Austin left the Hosts' cabin, screaming their heads off, they finally stopped and caught their breath.

"I am NEVER going in there AGAIN," Joey said. "What do we do now? We can't use evidence to tell the others Kale's possessed?!" Austin panicked. "We don't know he's possessed. He's probably pranking us or something," Joey shrugged it off. "Dude, he just tried to put me to sleep. BY USING A BB GUN!" Austin exclaimed. "So?" Joey added. "He could've killed me! I was 99% sure my life was OVER! Would Kale EVER put someone's lives at risk?" Austin stated. Joey then got scared again. "Yeah we should tell the others," Joey said.

(With Peter)

Peter was now looking WAY different from his counterpart, Wolfgang. Peter now had ripped pants, black run down running converse sneakers, a red muddy shirt with the faded image of a 1-Up mushroom, his bandage wrap with the motion censor, and some ripped and muddy socks, and a scarred left leg, alongside a cracked watch on his right wrist.

"Heh heh, now for a little mischief," he told himself, as Max came in. "Oh, hey man. Hope you don't mind, I'm just going to use this area for practicing my drum skills," Max said, Peter shrugged and exited the cabin. Max took notice of the bandage wrap and motion censor. _What's up with that? He never wore any of those when he arrived, maybe he has an alter ego or a split personality,_ Max thought. Joey and Austin burst in. "Kale's trying to kill us all!" Joey yelled. Max sighed. "Alright did he kill you guys, or are you just ghosts in disguise?" Max asked.

"We are *bleeping* serious man, we could've been killed!" Austin exclaimed. Bernie, who had been listening, walked in. "Alright, let me say this- Kale is possessed, nothing you guys say will change that," Bernie said.

(In the Mess Hall)

Everyone gathered around one table, and a special button laid on it. Everyone had some kind of accessory: Austin had a set of 3-D glasses, Bernie had a web shooter, Buddy had roller skates, Cade had a jet pack, Cole had a shrink-grow button, Devil had a speaker, Harper had a flamethrower (Do NOT use one at home unless you are 18 or older!), Heaven had a sheet of heavy paper, Hudson had some rubber bands, Jack had a pair of giant fist gloves made of stone, Joey had a first aid kit, Kai had an ice pack, Kate had a laser beam shooter-thing, Max had a shapeshifting device, Peyton had a pair of earbuds, Quinn had some kind of button, Peter had another motion censor, Teddy had a computer charger, William had a mini-fake bird in his paw (hand) and Zelda, well, Zelda had a grappling hook. There was a HUGE red button glowing.

"One... Two... THREE!" Bernie exclaimed as all 20 touched it. When they woke up, everything seemed to be different: their outfits, the location, everything. Bernie put his hand up in the air and unexpectedly a web shot out of two of his fingers and he flew in the direction of the web. "What the-" he was too shocked. Bernie now wore an outfit similar to Spider-Man's but this time the red was orange and the blue was green.

Harper happen to wake up nearby and moved her arm around to get feeling in it, but a flame appeared. She also wore a red shirt and orange pants, with yellow gloves and yellow shoes.

Cade wore an orange jumpsuit with a blue mask and blue cape. He tried moving around a jumping a little bit, to get the feeling back in his body, but didn't come down. "I-I can FLY! This is AWESOME!" He exclaimed. Austin could move things with his mind, Joey could heal the injured and sick, Peter could control people's movements, Cole could change size, Quinn could teleport, Peyton could use the earbuds as smoke bombs to affect the enemy, Devil had an ability in which if he used music then the enemy would freeze in his/her spot, Max could shape shift, Hudson had elasticity, William could control animals (the kind that weren't anthropomorphic), Heaven had invisibility, Teddy could control electricity, Jack had super strength, Kai had ice powers, Buddy had super speed, Zelda could use gadgets and Kate had laser eyes.

"Welcome losers," Kale's voice got their attention, revealing Kale, standing there, only his dotted eyes glowed red. "What do you want, you devil?" Bernie asked. "Hey!" Devil shouted, but the coyote ignored the dog. "Get ready... To die," Kale said.

(Confessional- Devil)

"I watch horror movies... This is like a real life horror movie... Only cooler," he said. "I mean, come on! It's so cool having a purpose to compete for once!" He exclaimed.

(Confessional Over)

Kale smirked, and multiple demon like people appeared.

(Confessional- Devil)

"... And we're screwed," he stated.

(Confessional over)

The twenty looked at some of the demons. They were of those that weren't accepted...

A lizard, with blue eyes, wearing a black jacket, red shoes, black pants and a blue shirt. A falcon, who looked similar to Cole, only his Mohawk was blue, and he had chocolate brown eyes, and he wore a yellow shirt, blue sweatpants, blue shoes, a digital watch on his left wrist, blue fingerless gloves and a beanie, with the Mohawk visible.

There were plenty more they could've paid attention too, but there was a peculiar one that grabbed their attentions. He was a koala, with bland green eyes, wearing a yellow sweater vest over a brown polo shirt, brown baggy shorts, brown shoes and a pair of glasses. It was Jayden.

Kale motioned for the fifty demons by his side, to take them out one by one. Austin used his telekinesis powers, and moved a giant rock onto one of the demons, who was a cat. Heaven went invisible, and threw Jayden into the water.

All the while, Devil came face to face with the demon that used to be known as Angel. Panicking, he grabbed a guitar and began strumming it, and he noticed she stopped, so Peter used his power to, uh, actually, his power wore off, haha.

Cade grabbed the demon and in midair, a fight broke out. Cade went down, injured while Angel just laid there.

 ** _Eliminated: Cade_**

Zelda used her gadgets to get away from all the demons. "You'll never have my precious looks! Never!" Zelda exclaimed. Kai, nearby, snickered. "What's so funny?" She demanded, then saw that part of her fur was burnt off. Kate was laughing uncontrollably.

(Confessional- Kate)

"You have to get under Zelda's skin to have SOME fun at times," she admitted. "Plus, it was pretty cool, as seeing how she deserved it," she continued.

(Confessional Over)

One by one, the heroes fell. Joey, Buddy, Peter, Zelda-who-is-not-a-hero, William, Quinn and Harper. Teddy used electricity to test his powers, however, about 30 demons attacked him, and then knocked him out, using a rock.

Cole used his power so that he couldn't be seen, but thanks to special demon sight, he was caught, bought back to his normal height and eliminated from the battle. This went on until only Kai and Kale remained. Kai, who sighed, used his ice breath, and Kale froze in place. Upset about the events in the episode, he dropped to his knees in despair. Everything went back to normal, as their powers faded and the demons returned to normal. Kale also unfroze from his block of ice, unharmed.

"Where's Chris?" Kale asked. "On vacation," Kai recalled. Kale sighed. "Of course..." he muttered as the paramedics took everyone away immediately, leaving the cohost alone with the fox. Kai sighed. "I don't know why I auditioned for this show, I auditioned as a joke, I didn't mean to get in," Kai admitted. "I didn't want to cohost, Chris forced me," Kale replied. "You sure do have a troublesome brother, I mean, Chris is a sadistic guy," Kai replied, smiling now.

With the paramedics, they seemed to notice everyone as fine, except Teddy, who had super bad head trauma, as he was unconscious for after the second rock went against his skull, and was unconscious for more then 12 hours, since it was nearing nighttime. "Alright, how many fingers am I holding up?" The paramedic asked him. "Uh... Five hundred thousand?" He answered, the paramedic revealed himself to have been holding up five fingers. "Alright, can you remember what happened in this episode?" The paramedic asked. "No..." Teddy answered. "Are you feeling any headaches, nausea and numb fingers and toes?" The same paramedic asked. "Yeah, don't know why," Teddy replied.

(Confessional- Heaven)

"I can't help but feel guilty... I caused it first, I should be the one going home, out of everyone else in the game," she sighed sadly.

(Switch to- Teddy)

"This headache is killer," he said. "And can you dim the lights in this thing? Hurting my eyes... Also, I can't wait to just lay down and fall asleep," he continued.

(Confessional Over)

"Any weird changes in taste or smell?" An intern asked. "Yeah, for some reason it smells like blood in here," Teddy complained. "It's because of your head trauma. I'll show Kale the results," The paramedic said

After everyone left, Kale showed the results. "Well... It looks like all of you can stay..." Kale started and everyone began cheering. "... Except Teddy," he finished, everyone was shocked. "What?!" Harper said. "Head trauma. He should rest for a bit, but in the hospital. We don't have any supplies to help his injury here," Kale explained. "Then why'd you keep him around?!" William asked. "We thought he was fine, well, Chris did, Chris's an idiot," Kale said. "Told ya," Joey told Austin. "So, he's no longer competing?" Austin said. "Correct!" Kale said.

"Can't I just sleep on it and get better here?" Teddy asked. "No, you need health care that neither Chris or I or the interns or the paramedics can provide. Only hospital workers can," Kale said.

"Alright, here's how we determine this..." The paramedic said and he, Tanner and Kale walked over to the medical cabin, which was at least 6 inches away from them. "Walk straight towards us," the paramedic instructed, then pointed to Cade, Cole and Heaven. "You three stay by his side in case if he falls," Tanner ordered. Teddy kept having a few missteps, and would've fallen over if it weren't for Cade who caught him.

"It's rather mild to severe. It's obvious you can't stay much longer!" The paramedic exclaimed. "So Teddy went unconscious here right?" Tanner asked, at the location Teddy was eliminated from the battle. "Yes," Kale recalled. "There's blood by it... And we can't have the smell of blood all over the island," Tanner said.

"Can't I sleep on it, I'll get better!" Teddy exclaimed irritably. "No, you need medical care from professional doctors!" Kale exclaimed. This is when Teddy got a bit upset. "Please... I beg of you... Don't send me home because of a head injury," he said.

Kale just stood there, weighing his options, and considering his opinion...

Everyone gathered around, even Devil and Peter, but Zelda ignored them like the villain she was.

Kale sighed and shook his head...

"I'm sorry, but if I let you stay, then something bad could happen like you lose all your blood in your sleep or you lose your memory or something super bad happens that the interns and paramedics here couldn't help heal... We can't keep you around anymore, it's too risky," Kale said.

(Elimination Music Plays)

"This sucks!" William exclaimed. "I know... And are all of you sure you aren't smelling blood in the air?" Teddy replied, everyone except Zelda had a look of guilt on their face... But Heaven's had the most guilty look.

"Teddy wait!" She exclaimed as Teddy walked away. "Yeah?" He asked, and something happened that in a billion years they saw what no one ever thought they'd see...

.. She hugged him, mainly in guilt. "It's my fault," Heaven admitted. "What's your fault?" Teddy asked. "In the obstacle course challenge... I got so ticked off with you I accidentally made a boulder hit you... On the head," she continued, Teddy nodded. "Look, I'll survive. I'm going to be OK, no matter what," Teddy said.

"We're just going to take you to the hospital so you can recover," A paramedic said, Teddy nodded. "Good luck guys, and beware of a growing evil. I'm not the only one who's going to be leaving this season because of head trauma, because one of you will get a concussion... You guys just don't know it yet," Teddy warned as he climbed onto the stretcher, and the stretcher went inside the medical helicopter, which flew off into the distance after the stretcher was completely inside...

... Heaven just stood there, looking and feeling guilty. "Wow, poor luck guys," Zelda said sarcastically and everyone, literally, everyone glared daggers at her.

"And with that shocking elimination, what will happen next time?" Kale started. "Who are the three newbies joining us? How guilty is Heaven exactly? And who will our next loser be?" He continued. "Find out next time on Wild Drama Island!" He finished.

* * *

And there you have it. Teddy's head trauma incidents caused his elimination

I also don't really know why but I ship Teddy and Heaven. I highly doubt they'll actually hook up though.

And now I have a schedule for WDI! Every Thursday, Friday or Saturday, expect and update and then the elimination results will be posted on Sunday :)

Now I do have other fanfics, but I'm not giving up on them.

Also, WDI season 2 is a go! It will come out after this season is finished obviously, and I'm still thinking of a summary for it, but Blaineley's in it, and knowing Blaineley, she's going to replace a contestant who qualified but then was unqualified by Chris but Blaineley hatches a secret plan to...

Wait, I can't tell you.

That'd spoil the surprise.

So you'll have to wait a while.

Also, for season 2, for voting, there won't be any ridiculous questions.

The only reason I'm asking is so I can know your honest opinion.

Any way, from now on, you'll either PM me your question answers or PM me your vote. As long as you vote I'm OK with that. Because now, that all the important crap is out of the way, the questions are optional! Yep, you no longer have to answer them.

Actually, I'm just going to stop doing the questions in general. It's too much for you readers. And I honestly hate being under pressure, because I usually begin breathing hard and panicking, or I'll just punch something random.

But enough shit about me (hey, this fanfic is rated T for a reason!) and, well, to be honest... I'm a psycho :O 0_0 ._. :X :/ :

Nah, I'm joking around :P.

I love cracking jokes.

Wait, shouldn't this stuff be on my profile :/

Oops. Probably should've weighed that out.

Anyway, now that that embarrassment is out of the way I'll see you all in chapter 6.

PS: Make sure to check out Silver Writer 0927's story "Total Drama Musical" and leave a review for it. It's really good, and incredible, and it has lots of detail, which is good :)


	7. Fear Factor

Chap 7, season 1, episode 6: Fear Factor

* * *

Hello again.

It's me

And I'm forcing you to read this.

22 remain (don't ask)

Kale takes over as host this episode

2016-2020 President: Donald Trump. Congrats Republicans.

I am broken into depression. Help me through my crappy life.

Here's the challenge: Fear Factor.

Disclaimer: I don't own Liz, Liz belongs to Silver Writer 0927. Chris, Owen and Rodney belong to Fresh TV and Cartoon Network.

* * *

Current elimination order (I'll summarize reason for you)

27- Rocky (Sexist comments, and a giant j*** that was meant to be a first boot)

26- Angel (Broke the Rules, left her teammate slash partner slash brother Devil stranded, doesn't care about the show)

25- Jayden (Didn't participate in dodgeball)

24- Dani (votes were rigged to be against her)

23- Teddy (Head Trauma Injury)

* * *

 **People to look out for!**

 **Zelda**

 **Devil**

 **Peter**

 **Cole**

 **Noah**

 **Quinn (she's a romance killer)**

 **Sammy (Three words: She's. A. Psycho.)**

* * *

 **Couples this season!**

 **Austin/Kate/Jack (Love Triangle, Jack/Kate is one sided, on Jack's side)**

 **Cade/Liz**

 **Quinn/Cole/Sammy (Love Triangle, Quinn/Cole is one-sided, but I think it's obvious that it's on Quinn's side)**

 **Devil/Zelda (One-Sided, on Devil's side, and eventually, on Zelda's side)**

 **Wolfgang/Heaven (They just chat, then romance begins to bloom. Heaven originally had a boyfriend, not related to WDI, but the guy dumps her. Romance grows stronger between the two in season 2)**

 **Hudson/Harper (Well, here it's just interaction... Romance will bloom between the two in season 2)**

 **Noah/Angel (You'll see what I have in mind, haha)**

 **Max/Peyton**

 **Peter/Dani (Season 2)**

 **Isabelle/Joey (Isabelle is an OC that will be introduced in season 2 as an intern)**

 **Kai/Kamille (Kamille is an OC that will be introduced in season 2 as an intern)**

 **Rocky/Autumn (Autumn is an OC that will be introduced in season 2. She will also change Rocky's sexist views)**

 **William/Lily (Lily is an OC that will be introduced in season 2 as an intern)**

 **Chris/Blaineley (I just randomly ship them...)**

 **Kale/Me (Haha, I ship myself with Kale)**

 **Devil/Denise (Denise is an OC that will be introduced in season 2 as an intern, she'll be his new love interest)**

 **Zelda/Connor (Connor will be introduced in season 2 as an intern, who's my OC. What's shocking is that Connor is a good guy while Zelda isn't)**

 **Teddy/Melissa (Melissa will be helping Teddy with his current health)**

 **Buddy/Sky (Sky will be a new intern this season, and in season 2)**

 **NO ROMANCE:**

 **Jayden- He just doesn't like it, I don't know why.**

 **Quinn- No one likes her obsessing over Cole, so she gets no love interest**

 **Jack- He's a pervert (I'm not afraid to admit it) and well, you get the idea**

 **Bernie- Into a romantic relationship, but the girl has nothing to do with the series**

* * *

Now, the Wolfgang/Heaven shipping was random, but it'll get better, hopefully you guys will enjoy the two's interaction.

Now, you'll see the newbies in this chapter. I will only have 1 or 2 questions this week.

Enjoy

* * *

"Previously on Wild Drama Island, while Chris was taking a vacation, he left **ME** devil-possessed," Kale began. "Hey!" Devil shouted from off screen. "Anyway, our remaining contestants got superpowers, half of Zelda's fur was burnt off," Kale continued. "And she deserved it!" Max yelled. "Anyway, Teddy was eliminated and no one else better interrupt this preview!" Kale said. "Shout out to my peeps back at home! This is Cole, totally not caring that I'm interrupting Kale's preview of the previous episode!" Cole exclaimed. "THAT IS IT! CUE THE INTRO!" Kale snapped.

(New Theme Song Plays)

Heaven awoke to a startle, but she couldn't get the thought of sending Teddy to the hospital off her mind... She didn't know why.

(Confessional- Heaven)

"I don't know why... But I kinda miss having Teddy here," Heaven admitted.

(Confessional Over)

(With Jack)

Jack was currently planning his master plan to make Kate fall in love with him, he already knew how to do it. The tomboy twin caught the ladies man's attention. "Hey Kate," he started before looking on the roof...

... And saw Austin. "Watch this!" Austin exclaimed as he rode roller skates down the roof, then jumped, grabbed a tree branch and did a triple backflip and landed on his feet. "Austin... That was HORRIBLE! That's not how you do it!" Jack exclaimed. "Show me," Austin said. Jack began to but he landed on his back instead of his feet. "Ugh! You boys know NOTHING about girls and their fashion sense! You two are disappointments!" Zelda exclaimed and stormed off.

"Way to spoil the fun Zelda, way to spoil the fun," Hudson said. "She's just jealous we're going to outlast her," Max excused.

(With Cade)

Cade was currently doing a morning jog when he ran into someone he never saw before on the island...

It was another dog, a husky to be exact, with brown eyes. The husky was wearing a white T-shirt, a pink shirt and white running shoes. "Oh, man, I am terribly sorry, eh! I didn't mean to!" Cade exclaimed. "It's alright, I'm Liz," the husky replied. "Are you new to the island? I can give you a tour if you want," Cade suggested. "I'd like that! It'd give us a chance to..." Liz started before Zelda appeared, thus ruining the moment.

(Confessional- Cade)

"*bleep* you Zelda!" He exclaimed angrily.

(Switch to- Zelda)

"So a newbie huh? Hopefully she doesn't know my master plan to eliminate Kate by giving her a concussion..." Zelda trailed off. "You are twisted Zelda. TWISTED!" The Author, who was also the camerawoman, exclaimed. "Shut up GirlPower54, no one asked you!" Zelda replied.

(Switch to- GirlPower54)

"I try, really!" The Author (me) exclaimed. "But it's going to be hard with multiple contestants. I mean, really. Also, isn't William... Kinda cute?" The Author continued.

(Confessional Over)

"Hi! I'm Liz!" Liz introduced herself happily. "Nice to meet you Liz, I'm Zelda, and if you trust me, I promise I won't let you around dweebs like Homeschool," Zelda said. "Homeschool? Who's Homeschool?' Liz asked, and Cade had already stormed off in anger. "He won't be here much longer so it isn't worth knowing," Zelda answered. Liz looked a bit surprised at this comment, and began to grow suspicious, but didn't say anything.

(With William)

William had just been wandering around the forest, not caring where he was going... But then he ran into someone. William hadn't seem him before.

It was a light brown dog, with blue/gray eyes. He had a bulky, athletic build, with muscles showing. He wore a long sleeve orange shirt under a blue short sleeve shirt with a red skull the number 55 in green and a pair of yellow headphones all printed on it. He wore black Nike shorts, an unzipped black jacket,black fingerless gloves, a black beanie with a white skull on it, a white baseball cap, with the word "RADIOACTIVE" on it n bold red letters with the beanie visible, a waterproof digital watch on his left wrist (front left leg going into front left paw), a neon green bandana that had the name "NOAH" on it in bold navy blue letters around his neck, white socks, elbow and knee guards, ankle guards, an IV tube up his left arm (front left leg), a bandage wrap with a blood stain around his right arm (front right leg), a multicolored bracelet on his right wrist (front right leg going into front right paw), and red and blue converse sneakers. He seemed angry as well, William gulped.

"Hi... Radioactive?" He asked. "My name is NOAH!" Noah snapped, making his first line of his time on the season, or series in general. "Oh... Cool?" William seemed unsure, but Noah grabbed him by the shirt collar. "If you don't listen to me, I'll chop your *bleeping* head off. With this!" Noah held up a jackhammer and a chainsaw.

(Confessional- William)

"How did he bring those onto the island?" He asked.

(Switch to- Noah)

"I bought these onto the island because I threatened to sue them if they bothered taking them away," he began. "So this is the island huh? Well, turns out Chris had a system to getting accepted. And I can tell you all how to break it, if I wanted too," Noah stated.

(Confessional Over)

(With Wolfgang, now normal)

He had just been wandering around, trying to tell this voice inside his head that was telling him "You need my control. No one will beat you with me in charge"... "SHUT UP PETER!" Wolfgang yelled, in public, as Heaven noticed and walked up to him. "Hey," she said. "Hi, now go away," Wolfgang replied. She grew angry at his comment. "Fine! I have a boyfriend anyway," she said.

(Confessional- Heaven)

"Manny, wish me luck, it's me against the world," she said.

(Switch to- Wolfgang)

"Sometimes I wish Peter and I could have separate bodies," he admitted. "I mean, I don't want to look like a fool in public," he continued.

(Confessional Over)

(With Quinn)

Quinn had been following Cole all morning, except into the communal bathrooms, then they went their separate ways. "STOP FOLLOWING ME!" Cole snapped in full rage and anger. Noah went up to them.

"Hey, I can't believe I'm asking this, but have any of you seen a light blue falcon?" Noah asked. "No... Why?" Cole asked. "Hahahahaha!" Maniacal laughter got their attention. "Oh no..." Noah muttered.

A light blue falcon appeared, with blue/gray eyes like Noah's. She wore a jean jacket, with long sleeves and a hood; fuzzy black socks with green, orange and purple spots; a white and black striped shirt, and jeans, with gray slip-on shoes, with dark blue glasses with purple over the dark blue with the dark blue still visible.

"You said 'No' to Noah! Haha!" She laughed. "Sammy, how many times have I told you, it's not funny!" Noah exclaimed. "It is when you're me!" Sammy exclaimed happily.

(Confessional- Sammy)

"The show's peoples seem so nice!" She exclaimed. "Even that guy with the alternate personality, the Homeschooled guy, the Horror fan and the Guy with an Anger Issue!" She listed. "Zelda... Might be a problem but she'll learn her mistakes!" She smiled. "Also, doesn't Mohawk Guy look... Kinda cute?" Sammy finished.

(Switch to- Cole)

"I'm in love... For real this time..." He said.

(Switch to- Quinn)

"If she even TRIES to take my Cole away from me, she's dead meat," she insisted in the confessional.

(Confessional Over)

(In the Mess Hall)

The 19 remaining contestants chatted for a bit, until William bought something else up. "Have any of you ran into someone you couldn't identify on the island?" He asked. "I did," Cade said. "Yeah, me too," Cole said.

Kale entered, alongside Noah, Liz and Sammy. "Alright, you got me... Last episode was supposed to be a non-elimination round, but with Teddy's elimination, we had multiple choices for a newbie, but since I couldn't chose between these three, I just bought them all in!" Kale exclaimed. "Alright which loser team am I assigned?" Noah asked. "This challenge... Is inter-team! That means no teams this episode, and every single one of you has a chance at being in the bottom 2," Kale said. "What?!" Everyone exclaimed. "So here's how it's going to work, Liz is now a Werewolves member while Sammy's a Vampires member... And Noah joins the Vampires," Kale explained.

"Hey Hudson, a certain someone told me you're a werewolf conspiracy nut," Kale said, Hudson pretty much choked on his own food. "And Zelda, Liz, bugs await you both!" Kale continued, both Liz and Zelda exchanged nervous looks.

(Confessional- Liz)

"How... did he know?" Liz said.

(Confessional Over)

At two giant pools, filled with bugs, Liz and Zelda exchanged nervous looks again. "No, nuh uh. You can't make me," Zelda said. "Fine then. Liz, are you up for the task?" Kale asked. Liz looked at the bugs in disgust and fear, mostly fear. "You can do it Liz, I believe in you, eh!" Cade exclaimed. "Yeah, come on, show that you're way tougher than Zelda!" Jack added. Encouraged by both of their words, Liz managed to grab a bug.

"Point to the Werewolves!" Kale exclaimed. "Hey Cole... You're up!" He exclaimed. Cole grew nervous after realizing what he meant.

(On top of a cliff)

"WHY?!" He exclaimed being dragged up by Noah, as Cole tried to keep his grasp on the grass. "All you have to do is jump into the water, like in the first challenge," Kale stated. Cole sighed and noticed Quinn, who looked like she was going to run towards him and tackle him into a hug. Fear completely over him, he jumped, screaming all the while. SPLASH!

"Point to the Vampires!" Kale exclaimed. "AAUUGGHH!" Hudson screamed running away from an animatronic robot shaped like a werewolf. Quinn went pale at the sight of the animatronic.

(In a weird looking room... With animatronics)

Quinn was told to stare at animatronics, one was moving until it revealed to be Sammy. "Haha!" She laughed, and Kale took her to a rundown plane, Sammy's smile instantly turned to a look of fear as she was shoved into the plane and the plane took off.

Quinn failed, and after five minutes, the plane landed. Sammy ran off and panted for breath. "I need water..." she said before diving into the lake. Cole was about to emerge when she jumped in, pulling him back into the water with her.

"Hey Austin, a certain someone told me you hate clowns," Kale smirked, Austin began to panic as he was shoved into a clown cabin.

(With Buddy)

Buddy had to avoid an earthquake, but he couldn't climb any buildings or trees... A large crack opened up beneath him, he fell in. "Buddy?" Kale asked and saw Buddy, failing to climb up. The Author was trying to get him up as well. No point for the Werewolves, due to medical injury.

Cade dove into a pool of blood, as Cade was a hemaphobic. Multiple wild animals chased him down, with the homeschooled guy screaming all the while. Point was given to the Werewolves.

Bernie had to pet a snake, but the snake bit him, and Bernie threw the snake. No point. Kai had to speak in front of 1,000,000,000,000 readers of this fanfic, and he fainted. No point.

Max got them a point when he managed to pet a raccoon, and Peyton did as well when she managed to hold a squirrel. Jack failed, as he couldn't face his fear of thunder and lightning.

William and Wolfgang proceeded to do their fears, William failing and Wolfgang succeeding. William couldn't skydive, but Wolfgang could touch a shark, even though it began to swim after him.

"AUGH!" Austin screamed and exited the clown cabin. "Hey Kate, time for your SHOTS!" Kale said. Kate went wide eyed when she realized what he meant. She succeeded,but she was super pale after it.

"Yo Noah, time for the end of our race!" Kale exclaimed and two interns dressed up as aliens appeared. Screaming and throwing punches and kicks, Noah beat up the interns with no problem.

Devil had to walk through fire and failed, but Zelda shoved him through, so they counted it as success. Heaven had to speak face to face with a ghost. Success. Joey had to spend one hour in a cabin with a serial killer, and surprisingly Joey came out alive.

(Confessional- Joey)

"Well, I'm never going to watch a horror movie for a while... And you may not want to go in there either," he admitted.

(Switch to- Zelda)

"I wish that serial killer killed Joey, be one less pillar to face," Zelda said. "YOU ARE THE MOST TWISTED CHARACTER I KNOW ZELDA!" The Author exclaimed.

(Confessional Over)

Harper succeeded to conquer her fear of ventriloquist dummies (somehow). "And everyone report to the ceremony, if you are a VAMPIRES MEMBER!" Kale exclaimed, all 11 vampires awed in sadness.

(Elimination ceremony)

"Vampires, welcome. Only 10 of you will survive tonight. And nine of those survivors are... Max, Peyton, Cole, Sammy, Noah, Kai, Zelda, Heaven and... Quinn!" Kale exclaimed.

(Dramatic music plays)

"Bernie, Devil, one of you is done for on this island," Kale said.

Devil began to panic while Bernie was overconfident.

"... Devil," Kale said. Devil sighed in relief, to Bernie's dismay.

"No!" Bernie exclaimed and the interns began to sing.

 _"Intern-Intern_

 _Hinty Hint_

 _We've got another puzzle for you_

 _Intern-Intern_

 _Hinty Hint_

 _If you are wise_

 _You'll listen to us_

 _What do you get when your fear is of snakes?_

 _Messing with nature to eliminate the slithery creatures_

 _But they can be venomous_

 _And poisonous_

 _And can eliminate you_

 _Before you eliminate them_

 _Intern-Intern_

 _Hinty Hint_

 _If you leave nature alone you will go far!_

 _You will succeed in the game too!_

 _Like the Intern-Intern Hinty Hint!"_

"What was that?" Noah asked. "The interns apparently sing when someone is eliminated," Max answered. "Hey Bernie, I have something for you," Zelda said. "What?" Bernie said, as she tossed him a shirt that read "I am a Failure", and kicked his groin, and shoved him onto the boat. "I'LL BE BACK! I'LL HAVE MY REVEENNNNNNNGGGGEEEEE!" Bernie yelled as the boat sailed off into the distance.

"With that shocking elimination what will happen next time?" Kale began. "Will Chris return? Will everyone still be afraid of their fears? Will Devil not be a crisp anymore? Will the Author be my girlfriend? Will Zelda try to ruin Cade and Liz's relationship?" Kale continued. ""Tune in next time on the next exciting episode of Wild Drama Island!" Kale finished.

* * *

Finished!

And I have a new rule to announce.

And this rule is a good one.

If you don't want to review your answer, you may now PM me your vote and it will count!

So yeah you can officially PM me your vote now!

I need more voters, so readers, I encourage you to vote, through review or PM!

Is there something I'm doing wrong? Do you not like the way I'm portraying the characters? Is it because of Chris? Do I need more detail? I'd be happy to do a better job at portraying the characters and adding more detail... but I can't do anything about Chris hosting until next season, and next season, a new host will be hosting the show.

So I expect some answers on what I can do better, but through PM of course and I'll see all of you next time!

#GirlPower54


	8. Where's Chris?

Chap 8, season 1, episode 7: Where's Chris?

* * *

Hi, me again :)

So I've been wondering if you guys wanted to know where Chris is. I'll tell you, Chris has been host-napped (Host Napped is now a word) so enjoy.

* * *

There was no recap, but a giant screen appeared, showing Noah, Sammy and Liz's debut, everyone facing their fears and Bernie's elimination. Everyone looked worried. "It's been three episodes. Chris has got to be SOMEWHERE!" Buddy exclaimed. "Who?" Noah asked. "Chris McLean," William answered. "You mean McLame?" Noah replied, Cole chuckled a bit, and Noah beamed at this.

Somewhere on the island Chef had Chris tied up. "Please stop!" Chris said. "Heh heh, interns, time for fun with the contestants, especially the Autistic Ones!" Chef said. "Wasn't Cade the only one?" Chuck asked. Caleb and Tanner looked in shock as well as Rodney and Owen. Frank and Lee shrugged but Zane looked worried. Tyson was... being Tyson.

Back with the contestants, Kai had been walking by the dock when suddenly... Chef came and knocked him out cold by punching him in the back. Soon every contestant was knocked out (but not in a way that would injure them, thankfully, thanks to the amazing power known as FanFiction Magic).

"What the *bleep*!" Joey exclaimed. "Joseph Hawkins. Wanna play a game?" Chef asked in a threatening tone. "It's Joey! And no!" Joey snapped. "Too bad! You are a happy-go-lucky contestant who would be willing to make a serious situation fun. What happens when you learn someone you loved has died?" Chef asked. "I dress in black and have a depressing funeral party," Joey answered.

Cade was the next to wake up, with Kate by his side. "Alright, identical twins. One of you has the key and must leave the other," Chef said, both checked their pockets... Cade grabbed the key. He took off running as Kate fell into a pit, full of needles, except in a 2 mile radius of where she stood...

Zelda and Wolfgang failed miserably, as well as Sammy and Quinn. "Hey William. Two Faced, demon and angel," Chef chuckled. "I'm a full time angel!" He exclaimed aggressively, as his fur began to turn red. "Whoa! William, you're turning-" Joey began to warn before Chef covered his mouth, elimination Joey (or Joseph, whatever fits for you) from the challenge.

Buddy, Kai and Noah were next. Peyton and Hudson and Jack were the next three gone. Cade, Austin, Cole, Max, Liz, Heaven, Harper, William, and Devil remained. "One of you is gay, two of you have autism, one of you has anger issues, one of you has a boyfriend, one of you is two-faced, one of you is crushing on someone here, etc. Figure out which ones which." Chef said.

Results were shown:

 **Gay- Devil**

 **Autism- Cade, Liz**

 **Anger issue- Cole**

 **Boyfriend- Harper**

 **Two faced- Max**

 **Crushing on someone here- Austin**

 **Extremely wealthy- William**

 **Extremely poor- Heaven**

"Some are right. Heaven, William, Harper and Max! Eliminated!" Chef yelled as a pit opened beneath them and they fell in.

"Alright, lucky six... Prepare to see who's advancing..." Chef chuckled as Austin, Devil, and Liz's platforms opened beneath them... they fell into the pit.

"Cole, whatever the heck your name is!" Chef said. "It's Cade," Cade replied. "Last time I checked it was Homeschool!" Chef shot back. "It's a nickname!" Cade argued. "Whatever. Follow me to.." Chef revealed Chris who was tied up.

"And while you two weren't looking, I placed a bomb on your chests," Chef chuckled, both boys could notice a bomb strapped onto them, fear instantly took over Cade. "AHHH!" He threw the bomb off and untied Chris. "Aww... You brat! You foiled my plan!" Chef yelled as Don came in and dragged Chef away.

"Since that's out of the way no one goes home!" Chris yelled. "And I slayed a dragon!" Noah yelled, revealing a decapitated dragon, with one eye ball picked out.. Cole instantly threw up at the sight of it.

"So no one's going home?" Cade asked, Chris shook his head no. "As for the other 19..." he began as screens of them showed. "Game Over..." he said. "And now to get my interns and Kale to rescue them!" Chris yelled as Kale and the interns pursued to do that. Chris faced the screen.

"What will happen next time? Who will make the final 20? Why does Chef think William is two-faced? Will Kale ever get less annoying? What awaits our contestants next challenge? All this and more next time on Wild Drama Island!" Chris exclaimed.

* * *

 **BONUS SCENE!**

"Mr. McLean," GirlPower54 said to Kale and Chris. Kale gave the Author a flirty wink, which she blushed at then got serious. "Season 2 is a go..." she began. "Alright, I'm hosting, right?" Chris asked. "Chris, we are currently thinking about that..." GirlPower54 began. "But it turns out Darkness Ranger wants to join the cast so I have a group of interns that have been imprisoned and been villainous... but I think they're secretly heroes," GirlPower54 said.

"Villains and criminals are who they are," Chris said. "Listen, look at this!" She pointed to multiple screens. "Alexander, or Alex, Jameson, arrested for being gay! What kind of a joke is that?!" The Author said.

"Alexandra Jameson, world's worst slave-capturer. Autumn Jackson, a one-for-all sexist lover! Blake George, an optimist who was arrested for his beliefs! Darren, Denise and Derek, three military cadets who were accused of murder! Isabelle who set a building on fricken fire! Kamille was arrested for crying for no good fricken reason! Lily, Sky and Melissa were all arrested for no reason! And you won't believe this guy's story..." The Author said.

"Connor Davis. A criminal who has used time against people, and has used bravery, honesty, loyalty, trustworthiness, athletic ability, creativity, fairness, smartness, clever thinking, quick movements, agility, etc against people! Abandoned at birth, meant for suicide, killed 15,000 people on Earth, and, thisis most interesting, used to be Darkness Ranger's sidekick!" The Author placed Connor's file somewhere.

"Hmmm... I'm in," Chris said. "Great! Now to alert these guys..." The Author did so.

* * *

Connor Davis slept in his prison cell when he heard his phone ring. "Hello?" He asked, his voice muffled due to a black ski mask covering his mouth. "Hey you're Connor right? It's GirlPower54. You will be an intern for Wild Drama Battlegrounds..." GirlPower54 confirmed to him

 **END BONUS SCENE!**

* * *

Sorry if this is lackluster, I tried to finish this in one whole day! So yeah, no one is gone... I feel like I let you guys down on this chapter. I was in a rush.

Some couples have changed, and I look forward to next chapter and I hope you do to!

#GirlPower54


	9. Say the Name!

Chap 9, season 1, episode 8: Say the Name!

* * *

Me again!

I'm sorry last chapter wasn't so long, again I was in a rush.

But anyway, I will now show the elimination rankings at the end of each chapter now.

Enjoy.

* * *

"Previously on Wild Drama Island, Chef came and FREAKING TIED ME UP! Cole and Cade can't handle bombs strapped to their chests, we learned that Devil is homosexual, we learned that Joey's real name is Joseph and Noah slayed a dragon! No one went home, but we have 21 losers! Who will make the lucky 20, for real this time? Find out on Wild Drama Island!"

(Theme song)

Liz had gone out exploring before coming across Zelda. "Hey- Liz right?" Zelda asked, Liz nodded. "I was thinking since we're both fashionable, we could partner up," Zelda said, Liz nodded. "I'm in," Liz replied.

(Confessional- Liz)

"I don't trust Zelda," she began. "I guess I have to see what her intentions are," she continued. "HAVE YOU NOT WATCHED HER PREVIOUS CONFESSIONALS?!" The Author exclaimed.

(Switch to- Zelda)

"Man that was easy!" She exclaimed. "I mean, Liz seems like a compete and total-" she couldn't finish as her confessional (thankfully) ended.

(Confessional Over)

"Hey, Kate," Austin said, Kate turned around tiredly and fell asleep. "Maybe when you wake up.." Austin sighed sadly. "Hey Austin, how's your trying?" Joey asked. "Joey, I'm failing miserably, I may as well give up," he sighed in defeat, Joey looked at him, full of worry for his friend. "Austin, she is the perfect fit for you! Both of you are trying to fit in with the crowd! She seemed interested by your trick a few episodes ago, and you freaking helped her, so she called you awesome! There's no way you can give up now!" Joey encouraged. "Thanks," Austin smiled.

(With Cade)

Cade had been doing a morning jog when he came across Liz. "Oh! My bad!" Cade exclaimed apologetically. "It's fine," Liz answered. "Were you talkin' with Zelda?" Cade asked. "Yes..." Liz answered. "That girl is full of pure evil! She can manipulate us all!" Cade exclaimed.

(Horn blows)

"All contestants meet at Lake Cooper! Now!" Chris exclaimed.

(When everyone arrived at Lake Cooper)

Everyone was seated in a boat with rows of seats. Chris was ready to announced the challenge.

"Today is a quiz challenge, of super embarrassing things!" Chris exclaimed. "I freaking hate you Chris," William said. "Y-Yeah, me too!" Kai exclaimed. Quinn smiled, then frowned when she saw Sammy and Cole talking. Without thinking (like the boyfriend stealing thief she was) she snagged Cole's head so that their beaks met, everyone gasped in shock (even Zelda) before Cole reacted BADLY.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM QUINN?! I DON'T LIKE YOU!" He exclaimed, before he moved to the right of Max and the left of Noah (who surprisingly allowed it).

"Werewolves... Which one of you couldn't walk until age six?" Chris asked. Cade slammed his button. "It's my god freaking Asperger's... I pick for Sammy to go," Cade said, as Sammy sprung upward and landed onto the beach. "Vampires, which one of you has murdered someone?" Chris asked. "And it isn't Sammy!" Kale continued. Glares went Noah's way. "It wasn't me!" Noah yelled in exaggeration. Kai slammed his button.

"You douche! Someone else had to hit the button!" Zelda exclaimed. "No, he's correct," Chris said, everyone gaped. "I grabbed a knife for self defense... I just bashed his head with a baseball bat, then stabbed him in the back and shot him in the heart. He was still alive, so I poisoned his food. When I told the police officers they said I could be a cop someday," Kai explained.

"Oh, we choose William," Heaven continued, as William sprung upward and onto the beach. "Werewolves, which one of you cried during an episode of Mickey Mouse Clubhouse of all things?" Chris asked. Hudson put his hand on his button. "First of all- I was hungry, and second, I didn't want to watch it," he countered.

"We pick killer," Harper said as the predicted happened to Kai. "Vampires, which one of you has never celebrated Christmas after they were 8? Geez, why does this one have pictures, Kale?" Chris asked. Max slammed his button. "I gave all my gifts to the poor," Max explained, a few people "Aweee'd" at that.

"Homeschool," Cole said. "Thanks eh, good luck TEEEEEAAAAMMMM!"" He exclaimed as he sprung upwards. Austin moved towards Kate. "Where'd he learn this?" He asked. "Possibly they are stalkers who stalked our every move ever since we were born," Kate said. "Well if that's the case then I hate my brother for giving everything to these guys and filming me a lot," Austin replied.

"Werewolves! Which one of you is named after a Texas city, and was filmed naked by their brother, who also blabbed all their siblings stuff, like email address, phone number, Twitter account login, etc etc?" Chris asked, Austin punched his button.

"Washington George Houston, stay OUT OF MY STUFF!" Austin exclaimed looking towards the camera, and gave Heaven an accusing finger point, as the predicted happened to her.

(Confessional- Austin)

"Wash, I have told you five hundred million times to STAY OUT OF MY STUFF!" Austin exclaimed, then sighed. "Dad, mom, please, ground him for six months THIS TIME, he deserves it," he stated.

(Switch to- Kate)

"I feel bad for him, his brother must be pretty abusive," Kate said. "And I, well, growing up with 12 brothers and being the middle child of the pack is NOT fun, especially when you're the victim of a brother,or sibling's abuse," she continued.

(Confessional Over)

"Vampires! Which one of you became an orphan at age nine?" Chris asked. "Why is this not embarrassing anymore?" Chris asked Kale. "Dunno. That's up to The Author and the producers," Kale said. "And I just don't want to embarrass them!" The Author exclaimed.

Cole hit his button, to everyone's shock. "Hmm... Crybaby," Cole said, Hudson sprung upwards. "Werewolves! Which one of you, has autism? What kind of a question is that?" Chris said, the Author shrugged.

Liz hit her button. "What is she doing?! Someone else had to hit the button!" Zelda screamed. "No, she's correct," Chris announced, everyone stared at the husky in shock.

(Confessional- Cade)

"It's official... I'm in love with her," Cade confessed.

(Confessional Over)

"Vampires! Which one of you is planning to put someone in the hospital?" Chris asked, surprisingly Quinn hit the button. "There were two correct answers to this. Who would've been the lucky hospital-goer Quinn?" Chris asked, rather interested. Quinn pointed at Sammy. Harper was chosen to spring upwards.

(Confessional- Noah)

"Seriously Quinn... WHAT DID SHE EVER DO TO YOU?!" He nearly yelled then sighed. "Sis, watch out for a chicken before you act," he said.

(Switch to- Zelda)

"Well, good thing no one discovered my plan..." She began. "YOU ARE DEFINITELY THE MOST TWISTED AND MOST EVIL CONTESTANT I KNOW!" The Author exclaimed.

(Confessional Over)

"Werewolves! Which one of you is the middle child of 13 siblings, with all the other 12 siblings being boys?" Chris asked and Kate pushed her button. "Hey, _Zelda_ ," Kate smirked. "I HATE YOU!" Zelda yelled as the predicted happened.

(Confessional- Zelda)

"I can't believe she would eliminate me to ruin my outfit!" Zelda screeched. "The more she's here- the more want I need to give her that concussion," Zelda continued. "YOU ARE TOO TWISTED FOR YOUR OWN GOOD!" The Author yelled.

(Confessional Over)

"Vampires, which one of you was picked on for a majority of ten years, from when they were five to when they were fifteen?" Chris asked, Cole hit his button. Joey was eliminated.

Elimination after elimination... Noah, Quinn, Austin, Liz, Max, and eventually, Peyton gained immunity, as the Vampires were called to the elimination ceremony. Sammy tried to convince everyone to vote Cole off, Quinn tried to convince everyone to vote Sammy off and Cole tried to convince everyone to vote Quinn off. Surprisingly, no one wanted Zelda gone that round (Don't ask me! Ask the contestants!)

(Elimination Ceremony)

"Vampires, this is your second loss in a row... if you don't receive a s'more then you are eliminated," Chris said. "Let's see, Peyton who was immune from being eliminated this ceremony, Max, Kai, Devil, Heaven, Noah, and Zelda!" Chris tossed them all s'mores. "Sammy," he continued and tossed the female falcon her s'more, she smirked evilly at Cole, who finally realized what was going on...

(Dramatic Music Plays)

"Cole, Quinn, one of you is leaving tonight," Chris said. Quinn didn't care as she was more upset Cole didn't love her, as Cole was beginning to get a little nervous.

(Music gets more dramatic)

"The suspense is awesome! I got someone who normally wouldn't be scared to be afraid of something-that-isn't-water!" Chris chuckled. "ut the last s'more of the night goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

... Cole," Chris said, the male falcon sighed in relief as Sammy shot him a deadly glare, as she didn't care about him anymore

(Elimination music plays)

(Confessional- Sammy)

"No! Why does he have to stay?! The voting was rigged!" She exclaimed.

(Switch to- Noah)

"What she doesn't know is that I reversed my vote for Quinn, because hey, it's not like he kissed Quinn on purpose," Noah stated, crossing his arms.

(Confessional Over)

"Quinn, after an incredible run on this show, you are eliminated. The Dock of Shame awaits you," Chris said, before Quinn left she faced Cole, and tried to kiss him before Noah stepped forward. "OH NO YOU'RE NOT!" Noah snapped. "Quinn, you've ruined their relationship enough! You don't need to ruin it even more!" Noah continued.

"Yeah!" Kai added fiercely. "Wait- where are the interns?" William blurted. "Refused to sing tonight," Chris explained as Quinn sighed, pushed Sammy aside, gave Cole a quick peck on the cheek (which he wiped off) as he glared at her and she climbed onto the boat and vanished into the distance.

"With that, what will happen next time?" Chris began. "Will Cole and Sammy's relationship be fixed? Will Austin's attempts to get Kate to be his girlfriend ever succeed or will Jack be her boyfriend? Will Cade and Liz hook up before the season is over?" Chris asked. "Tune in next time on Wild Drama Island!" He finished.

(Confessional- Zelda)

"Ugh, finally, that chicken's gone," Zelda sighed in relief. "With her out of the way, I can get Cole into an alliance and make him hate that creepy psychotic other falcon even more!" She exclaimed. "After that, it's the sneaky two-faced guy and then my final 3 alliance will be complete, and us three will be a group to not be messed with!" Zelda finished and chuckled. "One by one, they will all fall, and Kate, I don't know if you're watching this, but you ARE going to go to the hospital eventually," Zelda finished and laughed evilly.

(Confessional Over)

* * *

And with, our next elimination has occurred!

Now, the reason I uploaded two chapters in one week is because I'm going on vacation from Nov 23 to Nov 26. On those three days, my stories will be on Hiatus, but not a very long one unless the hotel I'm staying at has WiFi, which I hope it does! If it doesn't I'll put my stories on a 3-day Hiatus, but don't worry! I'm not giving up on them!

Now, onto Quinn's character, since she was eliminated.

Quinn was a sorta cool character to work with, but she went from a dumb blonde chick to an obsessive creep FAST. I am NOT JOKING HERE! Heck, Quinn ruined a romantic relationship! Screw you Quinn! *throws tomatoes at Quinn*

We all now know that Sammy and Cole hate each other, let's hope it doesn't last long! But someone has a plan... and one of you readers already know who it is!

Poor Austin! He tries so hard but fails so miserably! I would NOT want a brother like Austin's! Wow, Kate's a middle child? Yep, according to me she is.

Dang it Zelda! Why do you bring up that reference EVERY. SINGLE. FRICKEN. CONFESSIONAL. YOU. DO?!

Also, warning, the final 5 through final 3 challenges will not be interactive, however, the finale will be interactive. The final 5 through final 3 challenges mostly have Zelda in the bottom 2, and since I want a hero vs villain finale I chose not to. Her opponent? You'll have to wait and see...

And no Sammy the voting was NOT RIGGED! It just happened like that!

 **Rankings**

 _27- Rocky_

 _26- Angel_

 _25- Jayden_

 _24- Dani_

 _23- Teddy_

 _22- Bernie_

 _21- Quinn_

* * *

 **VOTES!**

 **Quinn: 5 (Cole, Noah, Max, Devil, Heaven)**

 **Cole: 3 (Kai, Sammy, Zelda)**

 **Sammy: 2 (Peyton, Quinn)**

Yep. As of now I will show who voted for who at the end of a chapter after the person has been eliminated.

 _Up next: Singing competitors unite! Two contestants try harder to get the same contestant's attention, an alliance is formed, two couples hook up, someone's sexuality is revealed, and we discover that someone can actually flirt!_

Now onto some news...

I uploaded a new story today: Total Survivor Island! Check it out!

Also while I'm at it I may as well show the votes from previous ceremonies.

* * *

 **ROCKY'S ELIMINTION CEREMONY**

 **Rocky: 8 (Teddy, Kai, Max, Bernie, Peyton, Angel, Devil, Cole)**

 **Kai: 3 (Rocky, Quinn, Zelda)**

 **Zelda: 1 (Heaven)**

* * *

 **ANGEL'S ELIMINATION CEREMONY (1)**

 **Angel: 5 (Devil, herself, Cole, Heaven, Max)**

 **Max: 4 (Peyton, Quinn, Zelda, Teddy)**

 **Teddy: 1 (Kai)**

* * *

 **JAYDEN'S ELIMINATION CEREMONY**

 **Jayden: 7 (Cade, Austin, Kate, Joey, Dani, Harper, Hudson)**

 **Buddy: 4 (Himself, Wolfgang, Jayden, William)**

 **Cade: 1 (Jack)**

* * *

 **DANI'S ELIMINATION CEREMONY (ORIGINAL VOTES)**

 _ **Before the votes were rigged**_

 **Hudson: 9 (Harper, Cade, Jack, Joey, Dani, Austin, William, Wolfgang (under Peter's control), Buddy)  
**

 **Dani: 2 (Kate, Hudson)**

 _ **After the votes were rigged, it became vice versa, Hudson having 2 votes by Kate and Dani; with Dani having 9 votes by Cade, Austin, Hudson, Harper, Wolfgang (under Peter's control), Buddy, Jack, Joey and William.**_

* * *

 **TEDDY'S ELIMINATION CEREMONY**

 **No votes, as he was disqualified for injury.**

* * *

 **BERNIE'S ELIMINATION CEREMONY  
**

 **Bernie: 6 (Devil, Heaven, Cole, Noah, Sammy, Max)**

 **Devil: 4 (Bernie, Zelda, Quinn, Peyton)**

 **Noah: 1 (Kai)**

* * *

Wow, now you know the results! So I just spoiled it.

Also- there will be a FOURTH debut this season, a male and he will be related to a certain villain, that's right! He's Zelda's brother! So let's try to imagine everyone's reaction to having to deal with the cheetah siblings! He will debut after Kate's injury BTW, and it could happen at any moment, not just the merge... maybe in the pre-merge, as Zelda wants Cade as weak as possible. I guess the longer his sister's gone, the weaker he is? Well, I have some development for him, and it will be... interesting. And yes Austin and Kate will hook up before the traumatic injury!

So let's all try to think about Austin's reaction to her injury, he'll be so pissed off! (Pissed, hell, crap, crud and suck are the five words that will not be censored in this story)

I don't know how that got to this so fast, but keep reading my stories and THIS FANFIC NEEDS MORE REVIEWS! IT'S SO LONELY! WAAAHHH!

But yeah, keep reviewing this and keep reading this.

Until I update again,

#GirlPower54


	10. Singer's Deal

Chap 10, season 1, episode 9: Singer's Deal

* * *

Hey you! Yeah, you reading this fanfic! You must give me a vote on who you want gone! Over 600 views and none of your viewers (except like, one or two) have reviewed! Such shame! Waahhh!

* * *

 **Rankings**

 _27- Rocky_

 _26- Angel_

 _25- Jayden_

 _24- Dani_

 _23- Teddy_

 _22- Bernie_

 _21- Quinn_

DISCLAIMER (which I forget to do, and I'm lazy to do): I don't own Chris McLean, Owen or Rodney, they belong to Cartoon Network, or Teletoon, or Mr. McGillis, or whatever. Liz belongs to Silver Writer 0927. The only ones I own are the 26 contestants other then Liz, most of the interns and Kale McLean. Songs also belong to their respective owners.

* * *

But now I shall be the craziest person and try to upload another chapter of this. Let's hope I get over 10,000 words!

* * *

"Previously on Wild Drama Island, secrets were spilled. We learned Kai can kill someone for self-defense, Cade has Asperger's and Quinn is a relationship killer," Chris said. "But in a close vote, it was Quinn who would walk the Dock of Shame, and catch the Loser Boat," he continued. "20 remain! Let's see who's going home next on Wild Drama Island!" Chris exclaimed.

(Theme Song)

Liz had waken up fairly early, she and Zelda were having a "secret meeting". This was, until, a red book caught her eye. The red cover had white scratch marks on it, a flower design, blue stripes on the sides, pink spots, and a black Z in the middle.

(Confessional- Liz)

"Only Zelda's name begins with Z... this must be hers!" She exclaimed. "I can't believe I found a villains notebook... I wonder what she's planing," she continued. "I might as well read!" She finished and opened up to the first page.

(Confessional Over)

(With Sammy)

Sammy was sitting on the edge of the dock, throwing stones into it. "Cole doesn't deserve to be here," she muttered. "He's probably here to torture me! Oh that is so not happening!" She exclaimed.

Noah had been watching his sister and sighed sadly.

(Confessional- Noah)

"I normally don't allow myself to think of others," he admitted. "But that... that HAS GOT to be the biggest denial I've ever had for that feeling," he continued. "I've got to get those two back together," Noah said.

(Confessional Over)

(With Buddy)

Buddy had been practicing his roller skating tricks, to no avail. "Help!" He exclaimed as Cade caught him. "Are you OK?" "The Homeschooled Autistic" asked Buddy. "I'm fine, thanks," Buddy replied, Cade walked away before Liz caught his eye, and maybe, just maybe, he could **_try_** to flirt with her. "Hey there," Cade whispered, Liz heard him. "Oh, hey," she replied. Cade sighed.

(Confessional- Cade)

"God *bleep* it, why is flirting so hard?!" He exclaimed.

(Confessional Over)

"Whatcha got?" He asked, Liz showed him the notebook. "Is this Zelda's?" He said, Liz nodded. "She and I- had a bit of an alliance. But after seeing this, I honestly don't want to be in it," Liz stated.

(Horn blows)

"ALL CONTESTANTS MEET ME AT THE STAGE PRONTO!" Chris ordered.

(At the stage)

"Welcome to the first of two singing competitions!" Chris exclaimed. "Seriously, what unoriginality," Cole said. "Now, it's in random order, so here's the order you're going in," Chris said.

 **1\. Cade (Werewolves)**

 **2\. Joey (Werewolves)**

 **3\. Sammy (Vampires)**

 **4\. Austin (Werewolves)**

 **5\. Noah (Vampires)**

 **6\. Heaven (Vampires)**

 **7\. Devil (Vampires)**

 **8\. Kate (Werewolves)**

 **9\. Cole (Vampires)**

 **10\. William (Werewolves)**

 **11\. Zelda (Vampires)**

 **12\. Jack (Werewolves)**

 **13\. Peyton (Vampires)**

 **14\. Wolfgang (Werewolves)**

 **15\. Kai (Vampires)**

 **16\. Max (Vampires)**

 **17\. Buddy (Werewolves)**

 **18\. Harper (Werewolves)**

 **19\. Hudson (Werewolves)**

 **20\. Liz (Werewolves)**

"WHY AM I GOIN' FIRST EH?!" Cade exclaimed. "Because the fans love you, and I want to see how badly you'll fail," Chris said.

Cade stepped out onto the stage, panic on his face, but then realized... if he wanted to impress Liz, he'd have to do it.

"All I need's a little love in my life

All I need's a little love in the dark

A little but I'm hopin' it might kick start

Me and my broken heart

I need a little lovin' tonight

Hold me so I'm not fallin' apart

A little but I'm hopin' it might kick start

Me and my broken heart

Yeah

Shot gun, aimed at my heart you got one

Tear me apart and then some

How do we call this love (whoa oh oh oh)

I try to run away but your eyes

Tell me to stay, oh why

Why do we call this love (whoa oh oh oh)

It seems like we've been losin' control

Somebody tell me that I'm not alone

When I say

All I need's a little love in my life

All I need's a little love in the dark

A little but I'm hopin' it might kick start

Me and my broken heart

I need a little lovin' tonight

Hold me so I'm not fallin' apart

A little but I'm hopin' it might kick start

Me and my broken heart

Maybe some part of you just hates me

You pick me up and play me

How do we call this love (whoa oh oh oh)

One time tell me you need me tonight

To make it easy, you lie

And say it's all for love (whoa oh oh oh)

It seems like we've been losin' control

Somebody tell me I'm not alone

When I say

All I need's a little love in my life

All I need's a little love in the dark

A little but I'm hopin' it might kick start

Me and my broken heart

I need a little lovin' tonight

Hold me so I'm not fallin' apart

A little but I'm hopin' it might kick start

Me and my broken heart

Whoa oh, whoa oh

Me and my broken heart

Whoa oh, whoa oh

Me and my broken

Yeah, yeah, yeah

(Me and my broken, broken heart)

Yeah, yeah, yeah

How do we call this

It's just me

It's just me

It's just me

Me and my broken heart

All I need's a little love in my life

All I need's a little love in the dark

A little but I'm hopin' it might kick start

Me and my broken heart

I need a little lovin' tonight

Hold me so I'm not fallin' apart

A little but I'm hopin' it might kick start

Me and my broken heart" he sang, as the audience (which was really just other FanFiction Authors) applauded, as Cade handed the microphone to Joey. He sang to the beat.

* * *

"Risin' up, back on the street

Did my time, took my chances

Went the distance

Now I'm back on my feet

Just a man and his will to survive

So many times, it happens too fast

You trade your passion for glory

Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past

You must fight to keep them alive

It's the eye of the tiger

It's the thrill of the fight

Risin' up to the challenge

Of our rival

And the last known survivor

Stalks his prey in the night

And he's watching us all with the

Eye of the tiger

Face to face, out in the heat

Hangin' tough, stayin' hungry

They stack the odds

Still we take the street

For the kill

With the skill to survive

It's the eye of the tiger

It's the thrill of the fight

Risin' up to the challenge

Of our rival

And the last known survivor

Stalks his prey in the night

And he's watching us all with the

Eye of the tiger

Risin' up to the top

Had the guts, got the glory

Went the distance

Now I'm not gonna stop

Just a man and his will to survive

It's the eye of the tiger

It's the thrill of the fight

Risin' up to the challenge

Of our rival

And the last known survivor

Stalks his prey in the night

And he's watching us all with the

Eye of the tiger

The eye of the tiger

The eye of the tiger

The eye of the tiger

The eye of the tiger" Joey sang, Sammy snatched the microphone from the kangaroo. "Whoa! What's your problem?!" Joey asked, Sammy scowled at him, Noah sighed.

Sammy storms angrily onstage, and motions for Cole to come onto the stage, to everyone's shock, the male falcon hoped she wanted forgiveness.

He was wrong.

* * *

"I remember when we broke up the first time

Saying "This is it, I've had enough" 'cause like

We hadn't seen each other in a month

When you said you needed space (What?)" Sammy began as she punched Cole in the jaw, as he backed away.

"Then you come around again and say

'Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change, trust me.'

Remember how that happened for a day?

I said 'I hate you,' we break up, you call me, 'I love you.'

Ooh, we called it off again last night

But ooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you" she continued, nearly twisting Cole's feathery arm. He nearly screamed in pain.

"We are never ever ever getting back together,

We are never ever ever getting back together,

You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me

But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

Like, ever..." she continued, grabbing Cole's wrist and flipping his whole body in a circle, as he fell to the ground in pain.

"I'm really gonna miss you picking fights

And me falling for it screaming that I'm right

And you would hide away and find your peace of mind

With some indie record that's much cooler than mine

Ooh, you called me up again tonight

But ooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you

We are never ever ever getting back together

We are never ever ever getting back together

You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me)

But we are never ever ever ever getting back together" she continued, at this rate she looked like she was exploding with anger, and she punched Cole in the upper gut.

"Ooh, yeah, ooh yeah, ooh yeah

Oh oh oh

I used to think we were forever ever

And I used to say 'Never say never'

Uggg... so he calls me up and he's like 'I still love you'

And I'm like 'I just... I mean, this is exhausting, you know, like,

We are never getting back together. Like ever'" She continued, slapping the male falcon across the face.

"No!

We are never ever ever getting back together

We are never ever ever getting back together

You go talk to your friend, talk to my friends, talk to me

But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

We, ooh, getting back together, ohhh,

We, ooh, getting back together" Once Cole rebalanced, Sammy kicked Cole in the groin, to which he fell back over again.

"You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me)

But we are never ever ever ever getting back together" Sammy finished as she stormed off stage as Joey gabbed the male falcon and dragged him offstage.

(Confessional- Noah)

"This has gone on for too long," he stated, crossing his arms.

(Confessional Over)

"I'm up next," Austin said, grabbing the microphone and running onstage.

* * *

"What would I do without your smart mouth?

Drawing me in, and you kicking me out

You've got my head spinning, no kidding

I can't pin you down

What's going on in that beautiful mind

I'm on your magical mystery ride

My head's underwater

But I'm breathing fine

You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

'Cause all of me

Loves all of you

Love your curves and all your edges

All your perfect imperfections

Give your all to me

I'll give my all to you

You're my end and my beginning

Even when I lose I'm winning

'Cause I gave you all of me

And you give me all of you, oh oh

How many times do I have to tell you

Even when you're crying

You're beautiful too

The world is beating down,

I'm through every mood

You're my downfall, you're my muse

My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues

I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you

My head's underwater

But I'm breathing fine

You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

'Cause all of me

Loves all of you

Love your curves and all your edges

All your perfect imperfections

Give your all to me

I'll give my all to you

You're my end and my beginning

Even when I lose I'm winning

'Cause I give you all of me

And you give me all of you

Give me all of you

Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts

Risking it all, though it's hard

'Cause all of me

Loves all of you

Love your curves and all your edges

All you perfect imperfections

Give your all to me

I'll give my all to you

You're my end and my beginning

Even when I lose I'm winning

'Cause I give you all of me

And you give me all of you

I give you all of me

And you give me all of you

I give you all of me

And you give me all of you, oh oh" he sang, to multiple cheers. He ran backstage and gave the next person, Noah, the microphone and Austin ran up to Kate. "That song I sang... I dedicated it to you," he whispered to her, causing her face to turn at least 150 shades of pink. Joey turned to Max. "I totally ship them!" Joey exclaimed. "Don't be dumb Joey, they aren't even an official couple," Max stated, as Noah smirked as the beat began.

* * *

"Whoa, oh, oh

Whoa, oh, oh

Whoa, oh, oh

Whoa..

I'm waking up to ash and dust

I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust

I'm breathing in the chemicals

I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus

This is it, the apocalypse

Whoa oh

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones

Enough to make my system blow

Welcome to the new age, to the new age

Welcome to the new age, to the new age

Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh

I'm radioactive, radioactive

I raise my flag and dye my clothes

It's a revolution, I suppose

We're painted red to fit right in

Whoa oh

I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus

This is it, the apocalypse

Whoa oh

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones

Enough to make my system blow

Welcome to the new age, to the new age

Welcome to the new age, to the new age

Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh oh, oh, oh

I'm radioactive, radioactive

Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh

I'm radioactive, radioactive

All the systems go, the sun hasn't died

Deep in my bones, straight from inside

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones

Enough to make my system blow

Welcome to the new age, to the new age

Welcome to the new age, to the new age

Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh

I'm radioactive, radioactive" Noah (forcefully) sang, to multiple cheers from the audience, as he handed the microphone to Heaven.

* * *

"People like you always want back the love they gave away

And people like me wanna believe you when you say you've changed

The more I think about it now the less I know

All I know is that you drove us off the road

Stay

Hey, all you had to do was stay

Had me in the palm of your hand

Then why'd you have to go and lock me out when I let you in

Stay, hey, now you say you want it back

Now that it's just too late

Well, it could've been easy

All you had to do was stay

All you had to do was stay

All you had to do was stay

All you had to do was stay

All you had to do was stay

Here you are now, calling me up, but I don't know what to say

I've been picking up the pieces of the mess you made

People like you always want back the love they pushed aside

But people like me are gone forever when you say goodbye

Stay

Hey, all you had to do was stay

Had me in the palm of your hand

Then why'd you have to go and lock me out when I let you in

Stay, hey, now you say you want it back

Now that it's just too late

Well, it could've been easy

All you had to do was stay

All you had to do was stay

All you had to do was stay

All you had to do was stay

Let me remind you

This is what you wanted

You ended it

You were all I wanted

But not like this

Not like this

Not like this

Oh, all you had to do was stay

Hey, all you had to do was stay

Had me in the palm of your hand

Then why'd you have to go and lock me out when I let you in

Stay, hey, now you say you want it back

Now that it's just too late

Well, it could've been easy

All you had to do was stay

Hey, all you had to do was stay

Had me in the palm of your hand

Then why'd you have to go and lock me out when I let you in

Stay, hey, now you say you want it back

Now that it's just too late

Well, it could've been easy

All you had to do was stay

All you had to do was stay

All you had to do was stay

All you had to do was stay

All you had to do was stay" She sang, to multiple cheers from the audience. Devil grabbed the microphone.

* * *

"Guess it's true

I'm not a good one-night stand

But I need some love 'cause I'm just a man

These nights never seem to go to plan

I don't want you to leave,

Will you hold my hand?

Oh won't you stay with me?

'Cause you're all I need

This ain't love, it's clear to see

But darling, stay with me

Why am I so emotional?

No, it's not a good look, gain some self-control

And deep down I know this never works

But you can lay with me so it doesn't hurt

Oh won't you stay with me?

'Cause you're all I need

This ain't love, it's clear to see

But darling, stay with me

Oh won't you stay with me

'Cause you're all I need

This ain't love, it's clear to see

But darling, stay with me

Oh won't you stay with me?

'Cause you're all I need

This ain't love, it's clear to see

But darling, stay with me" Devil croons, as the audience applauds. Devil smirks and tosses Kate the microphone.

* * *

"You're so hypnotizing

Could you be the devil?

Could you be an angel?

Your touch, magnetizing

Feels like I am floating

Leaves my body glowing

They say be afraid

You're not like the others

Futuristic lover

Different DNA

They don't understand you

You're from a whole 'nother world

A different dimension

You open my eyes

And I'm ready to go

Lead me into the light

Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me

Infect me with your love

And fill me with your poison

Take me, ta-ta-take me

Wanna be a victim

Ready for abduction

Boy, you're an alien

Your touch, so foreign

It's supernatural

Extraterrestrial

You're so super sonic

Wanna feel your powers

Stun me with your lasers

Your kiss is cosmic

Every move is magic

You're from a whole 'nother world

A different dimension

You open my eyes

And I'm ready to go

Lead me into the light

Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me

Infect me with your love

And fill me with your poison

Take me, ta-ta-take me

Wanna be a victim

Ready for abduction

Boy, you're an alien

Your touch, so foreign

It's supernatural

Extraterrestrial

This is transcendental

On another level

Boy, you're my lucky star

I wanna walk on your wave length

and be there when you vibrate

For you I'll risk it all

All

Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me

Infect me with your love

And fill me with your poison

Take me, ta-ta-take me

Wanna br a victim

Ready for abduction

Boy, you're an alien

Your touch, so foreign

It's supernatural

Extraterrestrial

Extraterrestrial

Extraterrestrial

Boy, you're an alien

Your touch, so foreign

It's supernatural

Extraterrestrial" Kate sings out and Cole storms onstage ad snags the microphone and shoves her offstage, and Austin luckily caught her. "Are you alright?" Austin asked, rather concerned. "I'm good, thanks," Kate replied as Cole's song began.

* * *

"When the days are cold

And the cards all fold

And the saints we see

Are all made of gold

When your dreams all fail

And the ones we hail

Are the worst of all

And the blood's run stale

I wanna hide the truth

I wanna shelter you

But with the beast inside

There's nowhere we can hide

No matter what we breed

We still are made of greed

This is my kingdom, come

This is my kingdom, come

When you feel my heat

Look into my eyes

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

Don't get too close

It's dark inside

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

At the curtain's call

It's the last of all

When the lights fade out

And the sinners crawl

So they dug your grave

And the masquerade

Will come crawling out

At the mess you made

Don't wanna let you down

But I am hell bound

Though this is all for you

Don't wanna hide the truth

No matter what we breed

We still are made of greed

This is my kingdom, come

This is my kingdom, come

When you feel my heat

Look into my eyes

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

Don't get too close

It's dark inside

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

They say it's what you make

I say it's up to fate

It's woven in my soul

I need to let you go

Your eyes, they shine so bright

I wanna save that light

I can't escape this now

Unless you show me how

When you feel my heat

Look into my eyes

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

Don't get too close

It's dark inside

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide" Cole sings, as William sing a song not many knew.

* * *

"This world will never be

What I expected

And if I don't belong

Who would've guessed it?

I will not leave alone

Everything that I own

To make you feel like it's not too late

It's never too late

Even if I say

It'll be alright

Still I hear you say

You want to end your life

Now and again we try

To just stay alive

Maybe we'll turn it around

'Cause it's not too late

It's never too late

No one will ever see

This side reflected

And if there's something wrong

Who would've guessed it?

And I have left alone

Everything that I own

To make you feel like

It's not too late

It's never too late

Even if I say

It'll be alright

Still I hear you say

You want to end your life

Now and again we try

To just stay alive

Maybe we'll turn it around

'Cause it's not too late

It's never too late

The world we knew

Won't come back

The time we've lost

Can't come back

The life we had

Won't be ours again

The world will never be

What I expected

And if I don't belong

Even if I say

It'll be alright

Still I hear you say

You want to end your life

Now and again we try

To just stay alive

Maybe we'll turn it around

'Cause it's not too late

It's never too late

Maybe we'll turn it around

'Cause it's not too late

It's never too late (It's never too late)

It's not too late

It's never too late" William sang, as Zelda kneed him in the family jewels (AKA, his manhood) as Hudson and Buddy bought him over, and Chris chuckled. "Hey Zelda- the audience picked a song for you. Better get dressed in these party clothes," Chris chuckled, as Zelda scowled at this, and eventually walked out onstage.

* * *

"I heard you're feeling nothing's going right

Why don't you let me stop by?

The clock is ticking, running out of time

So we should party all night

So cover your eyes

I have a surprise

I hope you got a healthy appetite

If you wanna dance,

If you want it all

You know that I'm the girl you should call

Boy, when you're with me

I'll give you a taste

Make it like your birthday everyday

I know you like it sweet

So you can have your cake

Give you something good to celebrate

So make a wish

I'll make it like your birthday everyday

I'll be your gift

Give you something good to celebrate

Pop your confetti

Pop your Pérignon

So hot and heavy

'Til dawn

I got you spinning

Like a disco ball

All night they're playing

Your song

We're living the life

We're doing it right

You're never gonna be unsatisfied

If you wanna dance

If you want it all

You know that I'm the girl that you should call

Boy, when you're with me

I'll give you a taste

Make it like your birthday everyday

I know you like it sweet

So you can have your cake

Give you something good to celebrate

So make a wish

I'll make it like your birthday everyday

I'll be your gift

Give you something good to celebrate

Happy birthday

So let me get you in your birthday suit

It's time to bring out the big balloons

So let me get you in your birthday suit

It's time to bring out the big, big, big, big, big, big balloons

Boy, when you're with me

I'll give you a taste

Make it like your birthday everyday

I know you like it sweet

So you can have your cake

Give you something good to celebrate

Boy, when you're with me

I'll give you a taste

Make it like your birthday everyday

I know you like it sweet

So you can have your cake

Give you something good to celebrate

So make a wish

I'll make it like your birthday everyday

I'll be your gift

Give you something good to celebrate

Happy birthday" Zelda sang, wearing a party dress with a party hat on her head, holding a cupcake and glaring at the audience rather angrily.

(Confessional- Zelda)

"I just made a fool out of myself on national television... I hope these freaks are happy," Zelda said.

(Confessional Over)

* * *

Jack began to sing his song.

"Stone cold

Stone cold

You see me standing

But I'm dyin' on the floor

Stone cold

Stone cold

Maybe if I don't cry

I won't feel anymore

Stone cold

Baby

God knows I try to feel

Happy for you

Know that I am

Even if I can't understand

I'll take the pain

Give me the truth

Me and my heart

We'll make it through

If happy is her

I'm happy for you

Hmm, mm-mm, mm

Stone cold

Stone cold

You're dancing with her

While I'm staring at my phone

Stone cold

Stone cold

I was your amber

But now, she's your shade of gold

Stone cold

Baby

God knows I try to feel

Happy for you

Know that I am

Even if I can't understand

I'll take the pain

Give me the truth

Me and my heart

We'll make it through

If happy is her

I'm happy for you

Don't wanna be stone cold

Stone

I wish I could mean this

But here's my goodbye

Oh, I'm happy for you

Know that I am

Even if I can't understand

If happy is her

If happy is her

I'm happy for you" Jack sang as Peyton grabs the microphone and begins to sing.

* * *

"I won't just survive

Oh, you will see me thrive

Can't write my story

I'm beyond the archetype

I won't just conform

No matter how you shake my core

'Cause my roots

They run deep

Oh, ye of so little faith

Don't doubt it, don't doubt it

Victory is in my veins

I know it, I know it

And I will not negotiate

I'll fight it, I'll fight it

I will transform

When, when the fire's at my feet again

And the vultures all start circling

They're whispering 'You're out of time'

But still I rise

This was no mistake, no accident

When you think the final nail is in

Think again

Don't be surprised

I will still rise

I must stay conscious

Through the madness and chaos

So I call my angels

They say

Oh, ye of so little faith

Don't doubt it, don't doubt it

Victory is in your veins

You know it, you know it

And you will not negotiate

Just fight it, just fight it

And be transformed

'Cause when, when the fire's at my feet again

And the vultures all start circling

They're whispering 'You're out of time'

But still I rise

This is no mistake, no accident

When you think the final nail is in

Think again

Don't be surprised

I will still rise

Don't doubt it, don't doubt it

Oh, oh, oh, oh

You know it, you know it

Still rise

Just fight it, just fight it

Don't be surprised

I will still rise" Peyton sings as the audience cheers, and Wolfgang grabs the microphone from her clutches, and shoves her offstage, luckily Max was there, however, she fell on top of him, but both were LOCKING LIPS!

Joey smiled at this and turned to Kai. "I totally ship them now!" Joey exclaimed happily and took a picture as Wolfgang began to sing.

* * *

"I can't escape this hell

So many times I've tried

But I'm still caged inside

Somebody get me through this nightmare

I can't control myself

So what if you could see

The darkest side of me?

No one will ever change

This animal I have become

Help me believe

It's not the real me

Somebody help me tame this animal

(This animal, this animal)

I can't escape myself

(I can't escape myself)

So many times I've lied

(So many times I've lied)

But there's still rage inside

Somebody get me through this nightmare

I can't control myself

So what if you can see

The darkest side of me?

No one will ever change

This animal I have become

Help me believe

It's not the real me

Somebody help me tame this animal

Somebody help me through this nightmare

I can't control myself

Somebody wake me from this nightmare

I can't escape this hell

(This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal)

So what if you can see

The darkest side of me?

No one will ever change

This animal I have become

Help me believe

It's not the real me

Somebody help me tame

This animal I have become

Help me believe

It's not the real me

Somebody help me tame this animal

(This animal I have become)" he sang as Kai grabbed the microphone and ran onstage.

* * *

"Well you only need the light when it's burning low

Only miss the sun when it starts to snow

Only know you love her when you let her go

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low

Only hate the road when you're missing home

Only know you love her when you let her go

And you let her go

Staring at the bottom of your glass

Hoping one day you'll make a dream last

But dreams come slow and they go so fast

You see her when you close your eyes

Maybe one day you'll understand why

Everything you touch surely dies

But you only need the light when it's burning low

Only miss the sun when it starts to snow

Only know you love her when you let her go

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low

Only hate the road when you're missing home

Only know you love her when you let her go

Staring at the ceiling in the dark

Same old empty feeling in your heart

Cause love comes slow and it goes so fast

Well you see her when you fall asleep

But never to touch and never to keep

Cause you loved her too much and you

Dived too deep

Well you only need the light when it's burning low

Only miss the sun when it starts to snow

Only know you love her when you let her go

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low

Only hate the road when you're missing home

Only know you love her when you let her go

And you let her go

And you let her go

Well you let her go

Cause you only need the light when it's burning low

Only miss the sun when it starts to snow

Only know you love her when you let her go

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low

Only hate the road when you're missing home

Only know you love her when you let her go

Cause you only need the light when it's burning low

Only miss the sun when it starts to snow

Only know you love her when you let her go

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low

Only hate the road when you're missing home

Only know you love her when you let her go

And you let her go" Kai sang, to many cheers, making the shy yet fragile fox smile a bit. Max ran onstage, with the microphone and began to sing.

* * *

"Hold, hold on, hold onto me

'Cause I'm a little unsteady

A little unsteady

Hold, hold on, hold onto me

'Cause I'm a little unsteady

A little unsteady

Momma, come here

Approach, appear

Daddy, I'm alone

'Cause this house don't feel like home

If you love me, don't let go

If you love me, don't let go

Hold, hold on, hold onto me

'Cause I'm a little unsteady

A little unsteady

Hold, hold on, hold onto me

'Cause I'm a little unsteady

A little unsteady

Mother, I know

That you're tired of being alone

Dad, I know you're trying

To fight when you feel like flying

If you love me, don't let go

If you love me, don't let go

Hold, hold on, hold onto me

'Cause I'm a little unsteady

A little unsteady

Hold, hold on, hold onto me

'Cause I'm a little unsteady

A little unsteady" Max sings out, to many cheers. Max hands the microphone to Buddy who nervously begins to sing.

* * *

"I thought that I'd been hurt before

But no one's never left me quite this sore

Your words cut deeper than a knife

Now I need someone to breathe me back to life

Got a feeling that I'm going under

But I know that I'll make it out alive

If I quit calling you my lover

Move on

You watch me bleed until I can't breathe

Shaking, falling onto my knees

And know that I'm without your kisses

I'll be needing stitches

Tripping over myself

Aching, begging you to come help

And now that I'm without your kisses

I'll be needing stitches

Just like a moth drawn to a flame

Oh, you lured me in, I couldn't sense the pain

Your bitter heart cold to the touch

Now I'm gonna reap what I sew

I'm left seeing red on my own

Got a feeling that I'm going under

But I know that I'll make it out alive

If I quit calling you my lover

Move on

You watch me bleed until I can't breathe

Shaking, falling onto my knees

And know that I'm without your kisses

I'll be needing stitches

Tripping over myself

Aching, begging you to come help

And now that I'm without your kisses

I'll be needing stitches

Needle and a thread,

Gonna get you out of my head

Needle and a thread,

Gonna wind up dead

Needle and a thread,

Gonna get you out of my head

Needle and a thread,

Gonna wind up dead

Needle and a thread,

Gonna get you out of my head

Needle and a thread,

Gonna wind up dead

Needle and a thread,

Gotta get you out of my head, get you out of my head

You watch me bleed until I can't breathe

Shaking, falling onto my knees (falling on my knees)

And know that I'm without your kisses

I'll be needing stitches (and I'll be needing stitches)

Tripping over myself

Aching, begging you to come help (begging, "Baby, Please.")

And now that I'm without your kisses

I'll be needing stitches

(And now that)

I'm without your kisses

I'll be needing stitches

(And now that)

I'm without your kisses

I'll be needing stitches" Buddy sings and hands Harper the microphone.

* * *

"I know that I'm running out of time

I want it all, mmm, mmm

And I'm wishing they'd stop tryna turn me off

I want it on, mmm, mmm

And I'm walking on a wire, trying to go higher

Feels like I'm surrounded by clowns and liars

Even when I give it all away

I want it all, mmm, mmm

We came here to run it, run it, run it

We came here to run it, run it, run it

Just like fire, burning up the way

If I can light up the world up for just one day

Watch this madness, colorful charade

No one can be like me anyway

Just like magic, I'll be flying free

I'mma disappear when they come for me

I kick that ceiling, what you gonna say?

No one can be just like me anyway

Jut like fire, uh

And people always laugh at you 'cause they are all the same, mmm, mmm

See I would rather we just go a different way to play the game, mmm, mmm

And no matter the weather, we can do it better

You and me together, forever and ever

We don't have to worry 'bout a thing, 'bout a thing

We came here to run it, run it, run it

We came here to run it, run it, run it

Just like fire, burning up the way

If I can light up the world up for just one day

Watch this madness, colorful charade

No one can be like me anyway

Just like magic, I'll be flying free

I'mma disappear when they come for me

I kick that ceiling, what you gonna say?

No one can be just like me anyway

Just like fire, fire, fire

Run it, run it, run it

We came her to run it, run it, run it

So look I came here to run it

Just 'cause nobody's done it

Y'all don't think I can run it

But look, I've been here, I've done it

Impossible? Please

Watch I do it with ease

You just gotta believe

Come on, come on with me

Oh, what's a girl to do?

(What, what?)

Hey, what's a girl to do?

(What, what?)

Oh, what's a girl to do?

(What, what?)

Oh, what's a girl to do?

Just like fire, burning up the way

If I can light up the world for just one day

Watch this madness, colorful charade

No one can be just like me anyway

Just like fire, burning up the way

If I can light up the world up for just one day

Watch this madness, colorful charade

No one can be like me anyway

Just like magic, I'll be flying free

I'mma disappear when they come for me

I kick that ceiling, what you gonna say?

No one can be just like me anyway

Just like fire, fire

Run it, run it, run it

Just like fire

Run it, run it, run it" Harper sings, to many cheers. Hudson, with more confidence, runs onstage and begins to sing.

* * *

"Now that it's all said and done

I can't believe you were the one

To build me up and tear me down

Like an old abandoned house

What you said when you left

Just left me cold and out of breath

I fell too far, was in way too deep

Guess I let you get the best of me

Well I never saw it coming

I should've started running

A long, long time ago

And I never thought I'd doubt you

I'm better off without you

More than you, more than you know

I'm slowly getting closure

I guess it's really over

I'm finally getting better

Ad now I'm picking up the pieces

I'm spending all these years

Putting my heart back together

'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through

I got over you

You took a hammer to these walls

Dragged the memories down the hall

Packed your bags and walked away

There was nothing I could say

And when you slammed the front door shut

A lot of others opened up

So did my eyes, so I could see

That you never were the best for me

Well I never saw it coming

I should've started running

A long, long time ago

And I never thought I'd doubt you

I'm better off without you

More than you, more than you know

I'm slowly getting closure

I guess it's really over

I'm finally getting better

Ad now I'm picking up the pieces

I'm spending all these years

Putting my heart back together

'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through

I got over you

Well I never saw it coming

I should've started running

A long, long time ago

And I'd never thought I'd doubt you

I'm better off without you

More than you, more than you know

Well I never saw it coming

I should've started running

A long, long time ago

And I never thought I'd doubt you

I'm better off without you

More than you, more than you know

I'm slowly getting closure

I guess it's really over

I'm finally getting better

Ad now I'm picking up the pieces

I'm spending all these years

Putting my heart back together

'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through

I got over you" Hudson sang, as he handed the microphone to Liz, who was the last person to perform.

* * *

"We're all bored, we're all so tired of everything

We wait for trains that just aren't coming

We show off our different scarlet letters-

Trust me, mine is better

We're so young, but we're on the road to ruin

We play dumb but we know exactly what we're doing

We cry tears of mascara in the bathroom

Honey, life is just a classroom

'Cause baby, I could build a castle

Out of all the bricks they threw at me

And every day is like a battle

But every night with us is like a dream

Baby, we're the new romantics

Come on, come along with me

Heart break is the national anthem

We sing it proudly

We are too busy dancing

To get knocked off our feet

Baby, we're the new romantics

The best people in life are free

We're all here, the lights and noise are blinding

We hang back, it's all in the timing

It's Poker, he can't see it in my face

But I'm about to play my Ace

We need love, but all we want is danger

We team up, then switch sides like a record changer

The rumors are terrible and cruel

But honey, most of them are true

'Cause baby, I could build a castle

Out of all the bricks they threw at me

And every day is like a battle

But every night with us is like a dream

'Cause baby, we're the new romantics

Come on, come along with me

Heart break is the national anthem

We sing it proudly

We are too busy dancing

To get knocked off our feet

Baby, we're the new romantics

The best people in life are free

Come on, come along with me

The best people in life are free

Please take my hand and

Please take me dancing and

Please leave me stranded,

It's so romantic

'Cause baby, I could build a castle

Out of all the bricks they threw at me

And every day is like a battle

But every night with us is like a dream

'Cause baby, I could build a castle

Out of all the bricks they threw at me

And every day is like a battle

But every night with us is like a dream

Baby, we're the new romantics

Come on, come along with me

Heart break is the national anthem

We sing it proudly

We are too busy dancing

To get knocked off our feet

Baby, we're the new romantics

The best people in life are free" Liz sings, as the audience applauds.

* * *

After Liz's performance, Joey smirked and ran up to the husky. "Hey Liz, you sang that song about someone didn't you?" He asked. "What makes you think that?" Liz replied, curious at why the kangaroo asked that. "Because no one sings a romance song without dedicating it to someone," Joey answered, before noticing the homeschooled dog. "You obviously like him!" Joey exclaimed loudly, gaining Cade's attention.

"What are you two-" Cade began before Joey put his hand on Cade's shoulder. "She likes you," Joey said. "JOEY!" Liz exclaimed, rather embarrassed, as her cheeks were bright red. Cade's face was also a shade of red. "Joey, if she-" Cade was put off when Joey left.

"Well, that just happened, eh," Cade spoke. "Yeah. Well, I think I should tell you..." Liz began. "Tell me-" Cade was once again cut off when Liz kissed him on the lips. Surprised at first, but eventually kissing her back, he put his hands (paws) on her waist, and Liz wrapped her arms (front legs) around his neck, and it was fifteen minutes long, deep and passionate. Joey was watching, and filming Every. Second. Of it.

"What's going-" Jack said before eying the kiss. What none of them noticed was that Jack had a deadly glare on his face.

(Confessional- Jack)

"Time is running out!" He exclaimed. "I need to tell Kate that I love her before it's too late and she ends up with that Texan guy!" Jack continued.

(Confessional Over)

(Somewhere in the middle of the forest)

"Hey Austin," Kate said. Austin turned around, as he was sitting alone in the forest, and smiled. "Hey, if you want y-you can-" Austin began before realizing Kate was already sitting next to him.

(Confessional- Austin)

"Now's my chance!" He exclaimed excitedly. "Normally I don't allow myself to express myself this happy, but I ACTUALLY HAVE A SHOT WITH HER!" Austin continued, pumping a fist in the air.

(Confessional Over)

Jack had rushed along, to find the tomboy and the Texan chatting to each other, and Jack took this opportunity to break Austin's heart. "Hey, gorgeous," Jack said, grabbing Kate's attention, however instead of smiling like Jack had hoped she was frowning. "Hey," she said rather dully, but Jack smirked when he saw Austin's rather angry glare.

Jack grabbed Kate's hand (paw) despite her struggles and actually kissed her! On the lips! And the other 17 were watching them, Cade and Liz in shock, no longer making out, and Joey in disbelief. That's pretty much when Austin wet ballistic.

Kate escaped Jack's grasp on time, as Austin launched himself at the Ladies-Man-slash-Jock, as Kate glared at Jack rather angrily and she stormed off. Both Austin and Jack took notice of this.

"Screw you Austin! Why did you have to ruin my chances with her?!" Jack yelled. "ME?! Oh it was you and you know it!" Austin snapped as William held Jack back and Joey held Austin back before a giant fight broke out.

Luckily with the scene over everyone left them alone, as Austin could feel the angry tears beginning to swell up in his eyes. He stormed off angrily, and Joey glared at Jack. "I hope you're happy. You just broke Austin," Joey stated as Jack shrugged. "His loss. That girl, Kate, will be under my arm by the end of this season," Jack replied as Joey kicked Jack in the groin, punched his in the eye and punched him in the jaw!

"I'm normally not one to get physical, but you just pulled my last straw!" Joey exclaimed, holding a cup with no straws in it. "Literally!" Joey continued, Jack didn't care.

(Confessional- Kate)

"Jack is a pervert, and he should know that," she said. "As for Austin, he's actually pretty romantic, I have a feeling he has a crush on me, I should probably tell him I actually have a crush on him as well," Kate continued, her face beet red.

(Switch to- Joey)

"You see, when I get physical, I hurt people where it hurts most," Joey explained. "And when Zelda sends Kate packing, Zelda will see pain," Joey continued.

(Switch to- Jack)

"Even if I was beat up by Joey, it was worth it," Jack moaned in pain.

(Confessional Over)

(In the males side of the Werewolves cabin)

William was going into the cabin to chill out before the elimination ceremony before hearing VERY LOUD screams. "What the-" William was confused so he opened the door and identified it as Austin having an outraged breakdown, from what happened. "Looks like a riot came in here," William commented, as there was a bunch of stuff, from shattered glass to ripped paper all over the cabin.

"Go away! NOW!" Austin barked rather aggressively, William was taken aback, especially by this, Austin never raised his voice, EVER. "Not until I learn what happened in here," William demanded. Austin wanted to angrily launch himself at William but knew if he wanted to stay in the game he had to conceal it.

"I-It's Jack, he KISSED the girl I have had a crush on since the cliff-diving challenge," Austin admitted. "So, who's the special girl?" William asked rather excitedly. "Well, she's on our team, and she just wants to fit in with the crowd, you know," Austin said. "You're crushing on Kate, aren't you?" William guessed. "How'd you guess?" Austin asked. "Because Jack... never mind," William answered but didn't want Austin to go ballistic AGAIN.

"Yeah," Austin replied. "Well, I may not be a master at this but I think I can convince the team to vote him off next time we lose a challenge, that's just team verses team," William replied.

"Oh, we already agreed to that!" Hudson exclaimed, revealing the other Werewolves except Jack. Kate stepped forward. "You... have a crush on me?" She asked, that's when Austin sighed. "Follow me, I have A LOT of explaining to do," Austin replied.

(On the beach, near the dock)

"So you've been crushing on me since the cliff-diving challenge and you didn't know how or where to confess?" Kate repeated, Austin nodded. "Well, I like you too," Kate continued, Austin smiled. "Yeah, I wanted to tell you in the forest but then that perv known as Jack had to ruin it because apparently he likes ruining relationships," Austin stated glaring at the camera.

"It is called 'Wild Drama Island' after all," Kate recalled, Austin nodded. "Yeah, well I guess it makes sense," Austin replied as the most unfortunate thing ever was heard just after Austin said that.

"ALL CONTESTANTS MEET ONSTAGE FOR THE ELIMINATION CEREMONY!" Chris yelled, Austin sighed. "Let's hope it's not one of us," he said, Kate nodded in agreement and followed him to the stage.

(On stage)

"Welcome singing-contestants! Most of you did decent, most of you did horrible, most of you did good! But our best performance was pulled by a tie, between Noah and Kate, so both gain immunity tonight and next time their respective team loses a challenge!" Chris announced, everyone except Zelda, even Cole and Wolfgang, clapped for the smirking loner, and the smiling tomboy who gave a thumbs-up to Austin. "But our bottom 2 performances were Buddy's and Cade's so they will automatically be placed in the bottom 2. As for the rest of you, practice your singing, it's decent," Chris said, tossing s'mores to everyone but Cade and Buddy.

"Wait?! My singing is not mediocre or decent!" Cole exclaimed and pursued to launch himself at Chris and Wolfgang followed, however Kai and Max held Cole back and William and Austin held Wolfgang back.

(Dramatic Music Begins Playing)

"Well, Cade, Buddy, one of you is out of here for good, and you will never return!" Chris exclaimed and began moving the s'more back and forth between the shaking homeschooled autistic and the non-caring Buddy. But one thing was for certain: Chris wanted to build up drama and tension so they could begin to fight over the last s'more, and that he actually wanted one of them gone for good.

Chris opened his mouth to speak, causing both their eyes to widen. "The last one safe is..." Chris began to speak.

"...

...

...

...

..." Chris kept the tension growing by not revealing who the last safe person was, making them equally nervous.

"Surprisingly, the homeschooled guy!" Chris revealed, Cade looked offended yet excited. "I have a name you know," Cade stated matter-of-factly but Chris shrugged. Buddy sighed and grabbed his bags before turning to the others.

"Well guys, I have something to tell you," Buddy began. "There is an evil willing to send one of you to the hospital and that evil will continue growing and do anything for that to happen, and that evil will continue growing until all of us are eliminated," Buddy warned and the other 18, excluding Zelda, followed him pursuit. As Buddy arrived at the edge, a very similar bear appeared...

"Sup?" Teddy asked, revealing his return. "Teddy, your doctors say you're well enough to compete, but they suggested that in physical challenges that we make you wear protective headgear as we cannot have what happened to you in the superhero showdown challenge, which started in the obstacle course challenge happen again," Chris stated as Teddy nodded. "I'm up for that," Teddy said. "Noah, Sammy, Liz, I almost forgot! Meet Teddy!" Chris announced as the three got a fairly good look at him. Buddy sighed. "Very well. Best of luck all of you," Buddy began before turning to Cade. "And congrats on being safe," he continued, Cade eagerly nodded. "Thanks!" Cade exclaimed eagerly and shook Buddy's paw (hand) like there was no tomorrow, Buddy began to feel like he was going to panic.

"Help!" Buddy fake-exclaimed, making everyone chuckle. "So long," Buddy finished before climbing onto the boat, and waved as the boat went off into the distance.

Once Buddy was out of earshot, Chris faced the camera. "And with Buddy's elimination and Teddy's return, what will happen next time?" Chris began. "Who is this 'evil' everyone's warning us about?" Chris continued. "We all know who that is!" Heaven yelled. "Will Jack continue being a jerk to Austin and try to ruin his and Kate's relationship?" Chris asked before another interruption by Joey. "That guy pulled my last straw!" Joey yelled. "Will Teddy actually survive?" Chris said. "No he won't!" Zelda yelled, Teddy glared at her. "Will Cole and Sammy ever get back together?" Chris asked. "NO!" Sammy yelled glaring at Cole. "And how will Teddy get along with Liz, Noah and Sammy?" Chris asked. "I don't know," William interrupted.

"NO ONE ELSE BETTER INTERRUPT THIS OUTRO!" Chris warned. "Shout out to all the peoples out there! This is Max, not caring in interrupting Chris's outro because I hate Chris so much!" Max exclaimed.

"SHUT UP MAX! No one else interrupt! Anyway, all of this and more on Total Drama Island!" Chris exclaimed. "Total Drama Island! Haha, epic fail!" Noah chuckled.

"Wild Drama Island! I meant Wild Drama Island!" Chris exclaimed. "AND CUE THE CREDITS!" Chris continued. "You mean Author's Notes?" Austin questioned, as the screen turned to black.

* * *

Another elimination complete!

And also Teddy is back! Yeah, I figured it wouldn't be fair to keep him eliminated for the whole game, and I wanted to see his interactions with Sammy, Noah and Liz, which let's face it, will be hilarious.

And I am also not a Cole/Quinn shipper. *loses 99% of fanbase on this fanfic* Crap

But I am a Teddy/Heaven shipper *gains 98% of fanbase back* YES! Thank you!

Also some of you are ignoring me. NOTICE ME SENPAI!

*Please wait a moment while GirlPower54 puts Chris McLean in a straightjacket*

Chris: I'm too cool for this!

Me: No you're not Chris

*realizes this has 100% fanbase* THANK YOU FOR NOTICING ME SENPAI!

But NOTICE ME! AND NOTICE THIS FANFIC! SCREW LURKERS *realizes, I myself can be a bit of a lurker* Crap

Anyway my b-day was this week :)

You'll never know which day tho...

 _Next time: Contestants are put in a 10 on 10 soccer game, in 5 pairs of 2 per each team, and I introduce the new element of the Dramatic Spotlight and I show Chris what a good host should do!_

I take over as host next episode?! I never agreed to that *realizes I am the Author* Crap

Anyway I have some announcements

This is the tenth chapter of the fanfic overall, but next chapter is the tenth episode.

And also Buddy knows Zelda's plan! Maybe she shouldn't have bragged about it in the confessionals X/

Happy December, I hope you enjoyed this 10,000 word plus chapter and I'll see you all in episode 10!

 _[LLA VELI SU HSERE'T NA NDA OHPSILAT NEO FO SU MONGA]_

 _(Try to figure out the secret code! ;) ]_

#GirlPower54


	11. Hashtag Soccer Squad Goals

Chap 11, season 1, episode 10: Hashtag Soccer Squad Goals

* * *

WHAT IS UP?! GirlPower54 here, with a new chapter of Wild Drama Island!

This is the tenth episode so I will try to make this as long as possible! (for the occasion. Duh!)

Rankings so far!

 _27- Rocky_

 _26- Angel_

 _25- Jayden_

 _24- Dani_

 _23- Bernie_

 _22- Quinn_

 _21- Buddy_

DISCLAIMER (which I forget to do, and I'm lazy to do): I don't own Chris McLean, Owen or Rodney, they belong to Cartoon Network, or Teletoon, or Mr. McGillis, or whatever. Liz belongs to Silver Writer 0927. The only ones I own are the 26 contestants other then Liz, most of the interns and Kale McLean. Plot belongs to me.

And now figure this out:

 _[LLA VELI SU HSERE'T NA NDA OHPSILAT NEO FO SU MONGA]_

If you do tell me in the reviews, I need to know!

* * *

TEAM MEMBERS REMAINING

Werewolves: Austin, Joey, Kate, Cade, Liz, William, Hudson, Harper, Teddy, Wolfgang

Vampires: Cole, Noah, Zelda, Sammy, Peyton, Max, Kai, Devil, Heaven, Jack

* * *

"Previously on Wild Drama Island, we had teams disbanded in a singing contest. We learned Sammy REALLY hates Cole, and we got three couples together! In the end, it was Buddy, the very weird guy who was eliminated, and previously eliminated slash medically evacuated Teddy returned!" Chris exclaimed. "What tricks does he have up his sleeve?" He asked. "Find out right now on the tenth episode of Wild Drama Island!" Kale exclaimed. "THAT WAS MY LINE!" Chris yelled.

(Intro plays)

Teddy awoke, however since he wasn't reassigned a team yet he just slept in a sleeping bag outside the male's side of the Vampires cabin.

(Confessional- Teddy)

* * *

"First confessional since my return," Teddy clarified. "Anyone even know who I am? I'm the guy who returned after being medically evacuated!" Teddy exclaimed. "And now I'm fair game, like everyone else is," he finished.

(Confessional Over)

(With Jack)

Jack was currently thinking up was to make Kate dump Austin, and fall for Jack. Jack knew it would be difficult, and even Joey said it wouldn't happen. "You're just jealous Joey," Jack stated. "No I'm not! You're just paranoid!" Joey snapped before slapping the jock, which shocked Jack, since Joey never punched ANYONE before.

"Don't mess with me," Joey ordered.

(Confessional- Jack)

"That was surprising," Jack admitted.

(Switch to- Joey)

"I told him not to," Joey stated.

(Confessional Over)

(With Sammy and Cole)

"Wait!" Cole yelled as Sammy turned her head aggressively. "What do YOU want?" Sammy demanded. "A second chance," Cole stated, Sammy shook her head. "You had one chance and you blew it," Sammy recalled. "Just one more chance," Cole pleaded.

"Alright fine, but you must complete ten romantic tasks," Sammy said. "Task on-" she was cut off when Cole grabbed her hand and kissed it, Sammy began blushing. "Well you past task one-" Sammy said.

What neither of them knew was that Noah was watching, rubbing his hands together excitedly. "Yes, yes!" He exclaimed.

"ALL CONTESTANTS MEET UP AT THE SOCCR FIELD!" Chris yelled through the speakers.

(At the soccer field)

"Now before we begin, I would like to clarify something," Chris began. "Jack, prepare to swap teams! Teddy, make yourself at home with the Werewolves!" Chris announced as Jack sighed and joined his new team and Teddy stood by his new team.

"Now, you guys, this challenge is a soccer game," Chris announced. "A soccer game?!" Hudson repeated. "Yep. We will have 3 two-on-two games, and the 4th will be four-on-four. If necessary, we will have a fifth game which will be seven-on-seven and the finals game!" Chris explained.

"Pairs have already been decided. Please take a look at the screen," Kale instructed as the group of 20 got a glimpse of the pairs.

 **ROUND ONE**

 **Hudson and William vs. Noah and Zelda**

 **Kate and Harper vs. Max and Peyton**

 **Liz and Teddy vs. Sammy and Heaven**

 **Cade, Austin, Joey, and Wolfgang vs. Jack, Kai, Devil and Cole**

"WHAT NO!" Noah and Zelda exclaimed in unison. "I don't wan to be partnered with him/her! He/She will ruin the round!" They continued. "Too bad! Game 1 is about to begin!" Chris announced as Noah grumbled under his breath at this.

* * *

 _GAME 1!_

Chris blew his whistle as William and Zelda instantly began battling for the soccer ball, Hudson and Noah were the goalkeepers. "Come on William, hurry up and score so I don't have to work with her anymore!" Noah exclaimed, Zelda intently glared at him.

What neither of them knew was that with Zelda distracted, William began to run around, kicking the ball while Noah and Zelda bickered. "Guys! Get your heads in the game!" Heaven yelled. "Yeah, you don't wan to-" Devil began to say before William kicked the ball into the Vampires goal.

 _ **GOOOOAAAAAALLLLLLL!**_

This caught Noah's attention as he notices that not only did the ball go into his net but also that Hudson and William are cheering. "Game 1 winners, the Werewolves!" Chris exclaimed as the Werewolves cheered and the Vampires booed. "Game 2 players, get ready to compete!" He continued.

* * *

 _GAME 2!_

Once the whistle blew, Max began running, ball in tact, as Kate tried to catch up to him. "Slow down!" Kate exclaimed. "I'm sorry!" Max exclaimed. "But I need this victory," he continued and kicked the ball into the goal. Somehow Harper managed to block it, and kicked it in front of her, but Max easily kicked the ball into the goal.

 _ **GOOOOAAAAAALLLLLLL!**_

"Yes!" Peyton exclaimed as she hugged her boyfriend, Kate sighed in dismay and walked off the field.

(Confessional- Max)

"I don't know what happened but I think I could be a soccer star someday," Max said happily.

(Confessional Over)

"Game 3 is about to begin!" Chris announced.

* * *

 _GAME 3!_

"This will be a piece of cake! We can easily sway past Liz and Teddy!" Sammy cheered. "For once I agree with you about the Liz part, but Teddy might be rather aggressive on us, me specifically since I caused his evacuation," Heaven replied.

"You realize I can hear you right?!" Liz yelled. "Enough fun and games," Teddy muttered as Heaven assigned herself goalkeeper, mainly because she wanted to let the female falcon's energy out.

Once the whistle blew Sammy began running around, kicking the ball as she kicked the ball towards the Werewolves goal.

 _ **GOOOOAAAAAALLLLLLL!**_

"We won! I'm gonna take off my jean jacket and shirt and twirl them around like peoples do at every soccer game!" Sammy announced. "No don't!" Noah warned from the bleachers. However it was too late as Sammy did just what she announced she would do, waving her jean jacket and shirt around and running around like a psychopath wearing only her glasses, jeans, socks, shoes and her gray sports bra, which had neon green lines on it.

 _"There's a chance the Vampires will win, but there is also a chance the Werewolves will score a goal! It's anyone's game!"_ The Author exclaimed.

* * *

 _GAME 4!_

"This will be a piece of cake!" Jack exclaimed. "For once I think you're right Jack," Devil began. "Yeah, Austin and Wolfgang might cause trouble but we can easily sway past Homeschool and Creepy-Photographer!" Cole exclaimed happily. "T-This w-will be a p-piece of cake!" Kai interjected happily.

With the Werewolves, that wasn't exactly the case. "We're screwed! They have three tough members and we only have two! We are doomed for elimination!" Joey exclaimed. "For that comment, I'm going to be goalkeeper," Wolfgang said.

Chris blew the whistle as the six began battling for the ball, making it more like football. Cade ran with the ball before Cole stole it from him, and kicked the ball which he expected Wolfgang to move...

...

...

...

 _BAM!_

The ball smacked Wolfgang right in the face as he screamed in pain. "AAHHH! MY HUBRIS! AHHH! THE PAIN! IT WON'T GO AWAY!" Wolfgang screamed. "NO!" William yelled and ran on the field, shoving Cole and Joey out of the way and slid down to his injured brother, and carried the injured wolf in his arms. "Are you alright Wolfgang?! Don't move, you'll hurt yourself! BUT SPEAK TO ME!" William ordered.

"Blood... red..." Wolfgang said before closing his eyes.

"NO!"

 ** _*CUES DRAMATIC SPOTLIGHT*_**

"STAY WITH ME WOLFGANG!"

(Confessional- Cole)

"Ouch... tough break," Cole stated.

(Confessional Over)

 _WHEN WOLFGANG FINALLY RETURNED AFTER FIFTY MINUTES OF MEDICAL ATTENTION (AND THE RETURN OF PETER)_

"Game on!" Austin yelled before kicking the ball to Joey who kicked the ball in front of him but Jack easily kicked it towards the Werewolves goal, but Wolfg... er, Peter, kicked it back, so hard that Jack swore he saw the ball catch on fire.

Cade took the chance to kick the ball which Devil tried to steal from him but Cade made his way around Devil, and Devil followed Cade, as Cade kicked the ball.

Kai saw it coming as he spread out his arms and legs, making a gap in-between his legs...

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS ME!" Kai yelled.

 _ **GOOOOAAAAAALLLLLLL!**_

Kai saw not only had the ball gone through his legs, but also saw Austin and Joey cheering for Cade.

"Well folks we have a tie!" Chris announced. He chuckled.

"The more drama the better!" Chris continued as he smirked.

* * *

 _FINALS ROUND: CADE, AUSTIN, JOEY, HUDSON, WILLIAM, WOLFGANG (PETER) AND TEDDY VS. KAI, NOAH, COLE, MAX, JACK, DEVIL AND HEAVEN_

"Hey you guys!" Noah yelled. "Prepare to lose!" He continued.

It was pretty much sunset, and the Werewolves wore red jerseys with the picture of a werewolf on the front and each had a number (01-07) and their last name on the back.

 _ **01- Austin Houston**_

 _ **02- William Robinson**_

 _ **03- Wolfgang Robinson**_

 _ **04- Cade Anderson**_

 _ **05- Joey Hawkins**_

 _ **06- Hudson Prescott**_

 _ **07- Teddy Johnson**_

Once they got that situation out of the way the Vampires did the same thing, determining whose jersey was whose. The Vampires had blue jerseys with the picture of a vampire on it, and the numbers were 08, 09, 10, 11, 12, 13 and 14 and the number and their last name were on the back.

 _ **08- Max Prescott**_

 _ **09- Devil Jones**_

 _ **10- Noah Barnard**_

 _ **11- Cole Wood**_

 _ **12- Kai Cooper**_

 _ **13- Heaven Armstrong**_

 _ **14- Jack Prescott**_

With every member of the teams wearing their respective jerseys, Kai and Teddy were assigned goalkeepers, and everyone wore elbow and knee guards for safety reasons.

Chris clapped his hands gaining everyone's attention.

"Here's the idea," Chris began. "Your team will need to score 5 points to achieve victory. If your team loses, well, a member leaves the game and will not return. EVER!" Chris continued.

Then Chris blew the whistle as Heaven immediately shot a goal.

 _ **GOOOOOAAAAAAALLLLL!**_

Joey and Cade looked at each other nervously before continuing to fight over the ball..

.. That's when Peter thought up a distraction for Devil.

"DEVIL I LOVE YOU!" Peter yelled, pretty much the game paused.

(Confessional- Joey)

"I don't know what just happened..." Joey stated.

(Switch to- Peter)

"What? I needed to distract him somehow!" Peter excused.

(Switch to- Sammy)

"... I SHIP IT LIKE FEDEX!" Sammy exclaimed.

(Switch to- Max)

"What is he up to?" Max asked in the confessional.

(Confessional Over)

Devil just stood there as Peter stole the soccer ball and scored a goal for his team.

"DEVIL, DON'T YOU LOVE HIM BACK?!" Joey asked, catching onto Peter's distraction. Cole rolled his eyes as he kicked the ball to Noah who scored a goal, making the score 2 for the Vampires and 1 for the Werewolves.

"Devil, focu-" Max began.

 ** _GOOOOOAAAAAAALLLLLL!_**

Max turned his head to see that Austin had scored a goal. Definitely on a rage, Noah kicked Austin in the knee cap, thus injuring the Texan.

"Hey Liz! You're in the game!" Chris yelled, throwing a red jersey to Liz, as the husky ran on the field, Noah chuckled. "You expect us to fight a girl?!" Noah laughed, Heaven looked offended by his comment as Liz began kicking the ball until...

 ** _GOOOOOOAAAAALLLLL!_**

After minutes of distraction, the Werewolves won.

"Vampires, we let the fans decide who's going home. And the loser is...

...

...

...

...

...

Kai!" Chris announced, as everyone but Kai got s'mores. Kai sighed. "Bye guys, it was fun while it lasted," Kai admitted as he boarded the boat of losers.

"Eight down, nineteen to go! Who will go next on Wild Drama Island!" Chris announced as the episode ended.

(Authors notes)

November 28. That's the last time I updated this.

I got a writer's block so in typing via my phone so until my computer is fixed this is what I'll do.

Again I am sorry so to make it up to you I'm doing back-to-back episodes.

But next is a classic TD challenge... The Awake a Thon! So stay tuned for next time!

#GirlPower54


	12. The Awake A Thon

Chap 12, season 1, episode 11: The Awake-A-Thon

* * *

WHAT IS UP?! GirlPower54 here, with a new chapter of Wild Drama Island!

So this is one fourth of a back-to-back marathon to say I'm sorry, so if the marathon isn't enough I'm not sure what to do.

Rankings

27- Rocky

26- Angel

25- Jayden

24- Dani

23- Bernie

22- Quinn

21- Buddy

20- Kai

Disclaimer: I don't own Chris. If I did then Chris wouldn't be the Total Drama Host and would be a contestant and Topher would be the host. I don't own Liz, Liz belongs to Silver Writer 0927. I only own the series and all my OCs which are the other 26.

Contestants remaining:

Werewolves: Austin, Cade, Harper, Hudson, Joey, Kate, Liz, Teddy, William, Wolfgang/Peter

Vampires: Cole, Devil, Heaven, Jack, Max, Noah, Peyton, Sammy, Zelda

Enjoy

-(I can't do line break on my phone so this is a close second)-

"Previously on Wild Drama, we had a soccer game. Cole tried to impress Sammy but is still failing, and Peter came out again. When the Vampires lost, the fans decided that Kai would be going home. Only 19 remain! Who's going next on Wild. Drama. Island!" Chris exclaimed

(Theme song)

(With Max and Jack)

"There must be a way for her to like me!" Jack exclaimed, Max rolled his eyes at his brother. "Jack, she's probably taken by Austin already. No point in trying to-" Max said. "Taken?! Oh I'm going to make Austin regret that," Jack said.

"Good morning campers!" Chris announced as the 19 remaining contestants woke up. "Ready for your 25K run?" Chris continued. "25K? I can't run that far! And we haven't even eaten!" Hudson exclaimed. "Better toughen up then," Peter said.

(Confessional- William)

William sat there, a nervous look on his face. "Peter isn't an alter ego. He's Wolfgang's alternate personality. I hope Peter doesn't interfere with his competition," William admitted.

(Switch to- Peter)

"Ha, these losers think they can beat me in this competition?" Peter chuckled. No way can they do that, I'm tougher and smarter then most of them," he continued. "Are you more mean then them?" The Author asked. "Yes," she continued, answering her own question[1]. "Shut up Author," Peter said.

(Confessional Over)

The campers were lined up, and only 9 of the remaining 19 could be seen. From left to right they were: Joey, Heaven, Cade, Zelda, Austin, Jack, Hudson, Max and William. "Ready? Set? Go!" Chris yelled, as Heaven, William, Jack and Cade got a head start, with Joey following behind.

(Somewhere in the woods)

"Go team *pant* go," Devil said. "Trying to encourage your team?" Peter asked. "Yeah-why?" Devil asked. "My teams had way more victories then yours, you may as well give up," Peter remarked. "We'll see about that," Devil said.

Elsewhere, Cole was running behind Sammy, trying to catch up. "Cole for the last time: It won't work out!" Sammy exclaimed, as the male falcon felt his heart break, and felt a little bit of... Darkness and evil take over it.

(Confessional- Cole)

"Heartbreak won't stop me. From here on out, I do what I want," Cole said as he punched the wall of the confessional.

(Confessional Over)

(Time skip, to when almost everyone is at the Mess Hall)

"We made it," Hudson said. His face was covered in sweat and his shirt collar was a darker blue from sweat. "I'm here," Max added. "Well Max, our team just lost!" Zelda snapped at Max, who frowned and sighed. "That means... We won the challenge!" Harper exclaimed as the Werewolves cheered. "That wasn't the challenge!" Chris announced. "Say what now?" Kate asked. "Who's hungry?" Chris asked as a table full of food appeared.

(Confessional- Cade)

"I guess after 10 days here, now 11, real food is a privilege to be here," Cade said.

(Switch to- Hudson)

"Man, real food! About time!" Hudson exclaimed.

(Switch to- Max)

"It's a trap, I'm not falling for it," Max said crossing his arms.

(Confessional Over)

After revealing everyone except Max had pretty much pigged out on food, Chris smirked. "This challenge is harder then the food eating and the run," Chris smirked. "Say what now?" Jack asked. "Get ready for the actual challenge: The Awake A Thon!" Chris announced. "The What-a-Thon[2]?" Joey asked. "This ones simple," Chris continued, ignoring Joey.

"You literally just said... Never mind, I want to know how to do this challenge," Noah said. "All you have to do is stay awake the longest," Chris explained. Max smirked. "And since Max didn't eat anything his team would have an advantage, if we weren't going to have Chef and the Author help," Chris continued. "Dang it," Max muttered under his breath.

Liz walked up to Cade. "How long do you think until everyone's asleep?" Liz asked. "Uh, maybe an hour, or two, eh," Cade replied shrugging, as a groggy Sammy past them. "Maybe less," he changed.

(12 hours in)

"We are now 12 hours in with all 19 contestants still wide awake," Chris announced. "Yes! Twelve ho-" Sammy was saying before she fell asleep. The Vampires counter dropped down to 8.

"Timber," Max said as even he was getting tired even though he didn't eat anything. "Come on babe, we can outlast them," Peyton said, encouraging her boyfriend as Max smiled. "I love the way you say "outlast"[3]," Max replied as the two started making out.

Elsewhere, Cade and Liz were doing some stargazing while chatting. "Best moment on the island?" Liz asked. "Probably when I met you, eh," Cade replied before realizing what he said, as he covered his mouth. "What was that?" Liz asked, smiling. "Well- it's just- meetin' you was probably one of the best moments of my life," Cade repeated as he face-palmed, realizing he couldn't take back what he said. Liz smiled.

(Confessional- Zelda)

"So Homeschool and the naïve girl hook up. I need two or three contestants who are willing to do as I say," Zelda said smirking.

(Switch to- Liz)

"Why do I have a feeling someone just called me naïve?" Liz said in the confessional.

(Confessional Over)

"Liz, can we chat?" Zelda asked. "And without your loser boyfriend, he's going to go home pre-merge anyway," Zelda said, as Cade scowled at the cheetah. "Don't, she's not worth your time," Liz told the homeschooler. Liz faced Zelda now, as Zelda secretly hoped she would. "Sorry Zelda, but I don't think I can. Actually, I don't want to," Liz told her as Zelda gasped. "Oh you will regret that you naïve mutt like dog. What are you supposed to be anyway? A Labrador Retriever? A husky? Make up your god*bleep* mind!" Zelda snapped. Liz tried to keep calm, but the thought of being called "naïve" and "mutt like" really ticked her off. "I'm not naïve... And I'm a husky!" Liz yelled as she attacked Zelda.

(Confessional- Cade)

Cade sat there with wide eyes. "Remind me to never tick her off, eh," Cade said as he left the confessional.

(Switch to- Zelda)

"Oh she will pay. She will pay the price, known as safety in the game. Right after Kate is eliminated, or should I say, evacuated," Zelda said.

(Confessional Over)

(28 hours in)

"Seriously?!" Peter yelled, as the camera panned over to Peter yelling at a sleeping William. "Well at least no one knows of my six other personalities," he mumbled. The camera then panned over to Cole who was punching a tree. Due to having purple feathers it was hard to see if he had bags under his eyes, but based on the looks of it he probably did.

"Cole, Peter can I talk to you two for a little bit?" Zelda demanded, Cole and Peter walked over. "I am inviting two people into the final 3 and I chose you two," Zelda said. "So are you in or not?" She continued. "Sure, as long as William or Liz is going next," Peter remarked. "Or Sammy, she doesn't like me anymore," Cole added. "Perfect. So we have three targets then?" Zelda said as the two boys nodded.

(39 hours in)

The Vampires had five remaining contestants which were Max, Peyton, Noah, Cole and Zelda; while the Werewolves had Cade, Liz, Joey, Kate, Austin and Harper still awake. "I've never been so tired eh," Cade said. "Sleep, I can win for us," Liz smiled as the homeschooled autistic fell asleep instantly. The camera panned over to Austin and Kate.

"Favorite color?" Austin asked. "Probably a tie between pink and purple," Kate replied. "Pink is the color of romance," Austin replied with a flirty smile making Kate giggle a bit as she blushed. "Favorite movie?" Kate asked. "I've been told I'm a fan of Saw," Austin answered. "Really? I always thought you'd be a fan of Titanic or Avengers or that movie where the girls boyfriend is secretly cheating on her for his cousin and eventually the girl falls in love with her brother and after multiple attempts to get back together the guy and girl finally get together again," Kate said. "I love that movie! What was it called again?" Austin asked. "Maybe 'Love is a Hard Thing'?" Kate said unsure. "Yes! That's the one! I love that movie," Austin replied. "I guess I can relate to the title. I'm not good with love or romance," Kate confessed.

(Confessional- Kate)

"The truth is that the boys at my school always think I'm weird for my tomboyish likes and the girls always bully me, so I'm kind of an outcast," Kate admitted. "But Austin- he's different then most guys. He never teases or judges anyone," she continued. "Am I in love with him?" She added. "Of course!" She finished.

(Switch to- Austin)

"The truth that all girls like me for my charms, and nothing else," Austin admitted. "It's like they never bother to check me out on my character before deciding they like me," he continued.

(Confessional Over)

Joey fell asleep as did Harper and Peyton. "We should talk about strategy[4]," Zelda told Cole who fell asleep.

(48 hours in)

Max, Zelda, Noah, Austin and Liz were the last ones awake. "Alright, you five have pushed my limit. I'm going into the most sleep ensuing activity I can find: The Miracles of Life, a novel[5]," Chris said as Zelda, Austin and Max fell asleep instantly.

(7 chapters in)

"Anyone need a bathroom break?" Chris asked. "I can hold it," Liz said. "But can you hold it for another 28 chapters[6]?" Noah asked mockingly, as Liz sighed. "Stay out of the bathroom though," Liz said, the cameraman nodded the camera up and down

(7 minutes later)

"Liz! Come on!" The cameraman yelled as he opened the bathroom door revealing Liz had fell asleep.

(Back at the main Awake a Thon area)

The cameraman handed Chris a paper. "And it looks like Liz took a dive on the can! That means the official Awake a Thon winner is Noah!" Chris exclaimed as Noah pretty much fell asleep after he heard his name.

(Before the ceremony)

"Hey Teddy, we need to talk," Heaven said. "About what?" Teddy asked as Heaven kissed him on the lips. "If you're going tonight, I think now's a good time to ask you to be my boyfriend," Heaven said. "Are you serious? After causing my evacuation?" Teddy replied, Heaven smiled and nodded. "It's a deal!" Teddy replied as the two resumed making out.

"You two look so cute together!" Joey yelled. Harper rolled her eyes at the kangaroo.

(Campfire ceremony)

"Lost again, tough luck," Chris said. "Let's see, next batch safe includes... Teddy, William and Peter!" Chris announced as the three caught their s'mores. "Joey, Hudson, Kate, Cade and Austin," He continued.

(Dramatic music begins playing)

"Liz, Harper one of your times on the show has come to an end," Chris said.

(Music gets more dramatic)

Liz grew pretty nervous since it was only six episodes since she debuted, and was hoping to learn more about the cast. Elsewhere Harper was worried that her plan to vote Liz out would fail. "Liz," Chris said, Liz sighed in relief and joined her team, and boyfriend. "Sorry Harper, you're out," Chris said.

(Elimination Music Plays)

"T-This is bull!" Harper exclaimed. "Everyone's like this after they get eliminated," Kale said exasperated. "Wait a minute- where were you the entire episode?" Chris demanded. "On break," Kale smirked. "The one you were supposed to take," he continued, Chris gasped. "No! You wouldn't!" Chris yelled. "Oh yes I would and I did!" Kale smirked.

"Harper, dock of shame is that way!" Chris pointed behind him, revealing the dock as Harper left.

"8 down, 19 to go! Find out who's going next on Wild Drama Island!" Chris exclaimed as the screen turned to black.

-(Authors notes)-

And with another camper is eliminated! Hope you liked this cheap remake of my reimagining of the Awake a Thon! I figured you'd hate it.

That was so close for Liz! She was almost eliminated! Luckily more people voted Harper off.

VOTES:

Harper- 5 (Liz, Cade, Joey, Teddy and William)

Liz- 4 (Austin, Kate, Harper, Hudson)

William- 1 (Peter)

Votes were surprising right? Let me know what you think

[1]- Is that possible? Yes!

[2]- Owen from The Big Sleep anyone?

[3]- A parody of what Ridonculous Race Noah said in Maori or Less.

[4]- What Heather said in the Big Sleep

[5]- Who knows that much on the Miracles of Life? More importantly who would make a novel based off of it? More importantly who would make a 35 chapter book on it?!

[6]- That is gross, weird, psychotic, crazy, insane and sleep inducing! If I came across a book like that I wouldn't even buy it!

Anyway, sorry to Silver Writer 0927 if Liz seems a bit OOC by attacking Zelda, but it was funny to write. So I hope you don't mind.

Speaking of Silver Writer, special thanks for doing a role play based on Cade and Liz's relationship! You're awesome!

Well Wolfgang didn't serve a purpose this episode since Peter was in control the entire time. What else does Peter have in store for everyone? And don't worry- I'm not giving Wolfgang too much screen time just because he has more personalities and I'm working with him better then Fresh TV would've.

This is 25% of a back-to-back marathon and its complete. Now only 75% to go. This is also the last chapter or episode to be uploaded in 2016.

Also this fanfic is over 40,000 words total! But what's sad is I'm beginning to feel like I should cancel this. Tell me in the reviews what you think I should do.

Until next time, whether it be an episode or a cancellation note, I'll see you next chapter or next fanfic

#GirlPower54


	13. Return to Chef's Bootcamp

Chap 13, season 1, episode 12: Return to Chef's Bootcamp

* * *

Hey peoples, GirlPower54 here, with a new chapter of Wild Drama Island!

So this is another part of a back-to-back marathon to say I'm sorry, so if the marathon isn't enough I'm not sure what to do. And welcome to the first chapter of 2017! :D

Rankings

27- Rocky

26- Angel

25- Jayden

24- Dani

23- Bernie

22- Quinn

21- Buddy

20- Kai

19- Harper

Disclaimer: I don't own Chris. If I did then Chris wouldn't be the Total Drama Host and would be a contestant and Topher would be the host. I don't own Liz, Liz belongs to Silver Writer 0927. I only own the series and all my OCs which are the other 26.

Contestants remaining:

Werewolves: Austin, Cade, Hudson, Joey, Kate, Liz, Teddy, William, Wolfgang/Peter

Vampires: Cole, Devil, Heaven, Jack, Max, Noah, Peyton, Sammy, Zelda

Enjoy

-(I can't do line break on my phone so this is a close second)-

"Previously on Wild Drama, it was the return of the Awake a Thon! Zelda tricked Cole and Peter into forming an alliance and even though everyone thought Max would win, in a close tie, Noah won it for the Vampires and Harper was sent packing!" Chris announced. "Our final 18 contestants are about to embark on a camp experience they wish they didn't! Well 12 of them will," Chris said. "On Wild Drama Island!" Chris exclaimed.

(Theme song)

(With Wolfgang and Cole)

"So you don't remember ANYTHING that happened last episode?!" Cole said. Wolfgang, under his own control nodded, seeming kinda bored. "Well, you and I... Formed an alliance," Cole admitted. He wanted to add that Zelda was apart of it but since Wolfgang told Cole he knew of Zelda's twisted plan he chose not too.

"An alliance?" Wolfgang repeated. Cole face-palmed and nodded. "You know, for a guy who looks like a delinquent, you're not so bad," Wolfgang told the falcon. "And for a guy with a split personality, you're not so bad yourself," Cole admitted. They both knew this bond would be temporary, since they were on opposing teams.

(With Hudson and Teddy)

"You did WHAT?!" Hudson snapped. "You know, she-" Teddy began before being interrupted. "No, you're the traitor. You kissed someone from the opposing team!" Hudson yelled, making the bear scowl in anger.

"Yeesh. So much for them being friends," William said, as Joey shrugged. "I don't see any similarities. Sorry dude," Joey said as William sighed.

"ALL CADETS MEET ME IN THE MESS HALL STAT!" Chefs voice rang over the speakers.

(In the mess hall)

"Welcome cadets!" Chef yelled. "You will each be given a backpack: Vampires get blue and Werewolves get red. Only 12 of these contain military clothes, so check to see if you're a cadet!" Chef demanded.

"Uh, does getting a red military uniform mean..." Hudson said before realizing. "Dang it," he muttered.

(Confessional- Hudson)

"Why am I always doing the physical activity?" Hudson said. "It's not fair," he continued with a pout.

(Switch to- Teddy)

"So I checked my pack and I don't have any military clothes. That's good," Teddy grinned.

(Confessional Over)

"Blue military clothes?" Heaven said before realizing what it meant as Teddy gave her a sympathetic look.

A few minutes later...

"All 12 cadets please meet by the Obstacle Course of Death!" Chef yelled. "Wha...?" Jack, one of the 12 said confused.

(At the Obstacle Course)

"Husky! Homeschool! Rich kid! MPD Guy! Will Smith! And... Joey! Team 1!" Chef announced. "I'm... Not Will Smith," William proclaimed. "Whatever, since when are you a celebrity anyway?" Wolfgang retorted.

"Hot head! Jock Ladies Man! Mary Sue! Homosexual Gay Person! Weird Weapon Guy! And Feline! Team 2!" Chef proclaimed. "I'm not a Mary Sue!" Peyton shot back, Devil just chuckled. "What's so funny?!" Hudson demanded, Devil just shrugged.

"Rope ladder, plank with holes of missing wood, you know the drill! Go!" Chef yelled. People like Cole, Noah, William and Cade took off running instantly while Joey, Peyton and Liz trailed behind.

"What's wrong Liz? You look like death," Heaven commented. Liz, who had dark bags under her eyes due to staying awake for so long and having fell asleep during the Miracles of Life book, glared at the cat. "I'm not in the mood Joey," Liz said, clearly tired. "I'm... Not Joey. I'm Heaven," Heaven commented.

"We should talk strategy," Zelda commented before realizing no one was around, and that she was standing over a hole. "Well crap," she said as she fell.

"You didn't do as bad as me," Peyton admitted, as she was stuck in the rope ladder. "*bleep* this game," Joey said from afar, with his foot caught in some sort of rope.

(Confessional- Joey)

"No rope or obst-" he began before suddenly getting tied up by robot hands, stuck in a rope. "MMOOOOOOOOOTTHHHHHERRRR OOOFFFFFFF CCCCCCRRRRRRAAAAAAPPPPPP!" He yelled.

(Confessional Over)

"Alright, listen," Cole said, catching Noah's attention. "You're new, so I'm going to tell you the basics. One, don't mess with me. Two, don't eat the food here because it tastes like *bleep*. Three, have a strategy in mind," Cole advised. "I don't talk to you. At least, I HAVEN'T until you did. I don't eat the food- so I bought some from home, which for some reason Chris and Chef don't mind," Noah remarked. "You do WHAT?!" Chef demanded.

"Dude, he's allergic to what you call 'food'," The Author stated.

(Confessional- Chef)

"I don't get paid enough to do this. 27 ungrateful little brats. That's all the campers are," Chef said.

(Confessional Over)

(At the dock)

"The first 8 to make it back will advance. Sounds simple... When the beach isn't shaking!" Chris smirked as he pushed a button and the ground began to shake. "WHAT THE HELL?!" Wolfgang yelled as a beach chair flew in the air.

"This is seriously messed up, who does this for a livin', eh?" Case asked as Chris pointed to himself.

(Confessional- Cade)

"I think Chris is trying to make the island seem like some weird country, eh," Cade remarked. "Or... It's part of the challenge?" He questioned. "I'm not so sure anymore..." He finished.

(Confessional Over)

"Quick! Now now now!" Heaven called to Devil, noticing the two Werewolves members in panic of the shaking ground.

"Oh geez... What's happening?" Devil asked. "Chris, I don't think this is safe-" Frank said as Chris threw the poor intern into the mix of obstacles. "You're kidding me!" Heaven said. "No, because Chris is a sadist who only cares about himself and his looks. It's like he pretends our safety means nothin', eh," Cade remarked.

"Your safety does mean nothing," Chris smirked as Kale face-palmed. "Chris, have you seen some of the contestants?!" Kale demanded. "And I don't care," Chris replied as he continued having the ground shake with the occasion object flying around.

"Game on," William said when suddenly a a bowling ball hit his head knocking the wolf out unconscious. "How did a bowling ball get onto a beach?!" Noah snapped.

(Confessional- Cade)

"This... Is one weird country-island thing," Cade said.

(Confessional Over)

Liz arrived at the beach, which was still shaking, this time more violently. "Fall asleep!" Chris called to her. "Screw you Chris!" Liz yelled back, angrily. "Yeesh. Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Chris joked. "It's called I didn't get any sleep last night, since I could hear things. After most of the boys chickened out of the males side, I had to investigate. Turns out it was just outside noises, but Joey was STILL scared," Liz remarked as she reached the dock, instantly falling asleep. "LIZ IS MOVING ON!" Chris yelled through a megaphone. Liz groaned tiredly.

(Confessional- Liz)

"After the last challenge I've been trying to get sleep. It's nearly impossible," Liz said as she tried to fall asleep in the confessional only to be waken up by the sound of a gong.

(Confessional Over)

"Come on, so... Close..." Devil said as he reached the dock. "This country is so weird eh," Cade remarked as he reached the dock. "It's an island.." Heaven deadpanned.

"You can't fool me Chris," Noah smirked, punching away at random objects. "What the actual hell?" Wolfgang commented as he tried to get closer to the dock.

(Confessional- Noah)

"Hand to hand combat and martial arts. Comes in handy at times," Noah said, still smirking.

(Switch to- Wolfgang)

"My head hurts..." He whined as he pulled out the bandage wrap. As he wrapped it around his head he gasped as Peter came out yet again. "Heh heh... No one knows my secret strategy," Peter smirked.

(Confessional Over)

"So you've barely seen the outside world?" Liz asked Cade, who nodded. "I've been to stores and restaurants and hotels and that's about it. I've heard of these things called golf courses though," Cade responded.

"Enough! Since only seven of you could complete the course-" Chris started, pointing to Hudson who seemed to be sinking in something that looked identical to quicksand and the unconscious William. "-I'm going to say the next challenge... Is a tug of war. The final 4 winners will then carry a boulder over to the starting point. But beware of the creatures that might block your way," Chris smirked evilly. "Round one: Liz vs Noah! The Awake a Thon finalists!" Chris announced as Noah grabbed the blue end of the rope and Liz grabbed the red end. "You might as well give up. You must be super tired," Noah smirked.

"Oh I'll give up alright... In your dreams," Liz smirked with one final tug, sending Noah into the mud.

(Confessional- Liz)

"Feels good to know I can still beat Noah in a competition," Liz smiled.

(confessional over)

"Round two: Cade vs Devil!" Chris exclaimed as the two instantly grabbed the rope. "This isn't foreign, so I will-" Devil theorized as Cade tugged really hard, sending Devil fliying. "That was some weird and foreign game... All I have to do is pull or tug and then someone goes flyin', it's so weird, eh," Cade said to no one in particular.

"Wolfgang vs Cole!" Chris proclaimed as the wolf and falcon instantly began tugging. "You useless piece of *bleep* let go!" Peter yelled.

Mixed emotions came across Cole. Most people feel sadness, or shock, or fear or anger towards the person. To Cole, it was a HORRIBLE combination of all of them.

"Say that again! I dare you!" Cole snapped as Peter smirked. "You're going to lose. Say bye bye to game safety. Or do you want to speak to your girlfriend?" Peter taunted.

Of course, hearing the word "girlfriend" drew the last straw. "SAY IT AGAIN AND ILL RIP YOUR VOCAL CORDS OUT!" Cole yelled, pulling the rope so hard it actually broke. "Well... That just happened..." Heaven commented.

"Alright you 4! Carry these boulders! Two of them contain something you might like or want~" Chris said in a sing song voice, almost as if to taunt the other 4.

(Confessional- Cade)

"This is one weird camp, eh," he said. "I guess all camps are like this," he continued shrugging.

(Switch to- Heaven)

"That... That was... I have no clue how to describe it..." Heaven stated, still looking traumatized.

(Confessional Over)

"So, have you ever been o a movie theatre?" Liz asked, to which the homeschooler shook his head no. "My sister has but not me. My parents said 'Movie theaters are homes to germs and blood'," Cade answered, kinda disappointed he'd barely seen the outside world.

"Well, it's ok to be different! No one is the same, after all," Liz replied, making Cade smile a little bit.

Meanwhile Cole was trying to conceal his anger, by punching his boulder. As he ran he came across Zelda. "Hey you! Alliance partner! A little..." Zelda began as Cole ran right past her, making the cheetah glare.

(Confessional- Zelda)

"This alliance won't last long... But as long as I have Cole wrapped around my shoulders I'm safe and I can make him safe," Zelda began. "But Peter... Peter's on his own," She continued.

(In-between confessional)

As Zelda is leaving the confessional Peter is seen gasping.

(Confessional- Peter)

"I should've known," he sighed. "Well Zelda, two can play that game," Peter stated.

(Confessional Over)

"Come on Cole- the finish is," Heaven began before realizing that Liz and Cade had crossed the finish line, Cade surprised by this and Liz cheering with the rest of the team. "Vampires! I'll see you at the elimination ceremony," Chris smirked.

(Elimination Ceremony)

"The votes were very, very close. Let's see: Sammy, Max, Cole, Jack, Zelda, Devil, you're all safe," Chris said as he turned to Noah, Peyton and Heaven who had yet to get a s'more. "Noah, the tough guy, you let a girl beat you in tug of war which got the teams strongest cadet out of the running. Heaven, you might've cost your team the challenge. And Peyton, I guess you haven't done anything. Only two of you can advance. And one of those people will be... Heaven," Chris smirked as Heaven claimed her s'more.

(Dramaic Music Plays)

"Peyton, Noah one of you is leaving," Chris said. Peyton grew nervous since she wasn't ready to go but Noah- he just didn't care, since he didn't care about the show.

(Music gets more dramatic)

Chris turned to Noah. "Why aren't you worried?" Chris asked. "Because I don't like this show. Fact, I don't even like you," Noah remarked, smirking. "Then I have no other choice," he is said.

"...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

... Noah," Chris revealed after a moment of silence.

(Elimination Music Plays)

"No!" Max yelled after a moment of silence. "Max, it's OK," Peyton reassured. "No, no it's not!" Max replied, really upset about his girlfriends elimination. "Max, it's a part of the game," Jack said, not even giving a care.

"You don't even care do you?!" Heaven snapped, Jack shrugged. "It's all apart of the game," Jack repeated. "I'm with you on his one," Zelda said to Jack, who grinned at the cheetahs statement.

Noah looked towards Peyton. "If it makes you feel any better, I didn't vote for you," Noah confessed. "Then who did?!" Max yelled as Jack, Sammy, Zelda, and Devil raised their hands. "Well that's great! I know who not to root for if they make the finale!" Max snapped. "I was bribed to!" Sammy whined.

"Max, you can win for us. Good luck," Peyton told him, pecking his cheek and grabbing her luggage. She placed her bags on the boat and turned around, winking at Max, who waved, still heartbroken. Once the boat was out of earshot, Max dropped to his knees, silently crying.

"Wow. That was a REALLY dramatic ceremony. No wonder I like this job!" Chris exclaimed. "Well what will happen next? Will Max survive without his girlfriend? Will Liz teach Cade about the outside world? And what revenge will Peter get on Zelda? An who's our next loser?" Chris asked the camera. "Find out next episode of Wild Drama Island!" He finished, as the screen turned to black.

(BONUS CLIP!)

Liz can be seen still awake in the females side of the Werewolves cabin. "Why can't I..." She trailed off as she saw a mysterious figure walk in. "Who are you?!" Liz danded as she grabbed the flashlight, revealing Cade and Peter. "Oh. Hey," Liz said, sheepishly. "Listen you two, the three of us need to stick together. We can make the final 3," Peter advised. "I'm in!" Cade and Liz agreed simultaneously. "Good. Now all we have to do is make sure Zelda doesn't find out," Peter replied. "Deal!" Cade and Liz exclaimed in unison.

(End Bonus Clip)

-(Authors notes)-

Sorry if this is lackluster. I tried but this time I think I focused more on confessionals then interactions and the challenge, LOL.

How sad were you when Max and Peyton were separated when they got together? I may have to do a flashback during the rundown because I don't think I said so. Well here's a flashback clip.

(Flashback Clip begins)

"Hey, Peyton, may I ask you something?" Max asked. Peyton grinned, but was really shocked. "Sure Max," Peyton replied. "I like you, a lot, more ten friends. Want to be my girlfriend?" Max asked. "Yes!" Peyton exclaimed happily.

(Flashback clip ends)

I hope that helped establish things. Again I'm sorry I did SHOW, and not TELL. Well now I know to explain it.

Silver Writer, again, sorry if Liz didn't have enough screen time and if she seemed OOC. Well that's what happens when you don't get enough sleep.

Next chapter will determine the last camper who will be eliminated before the merge... Dammit! I'm going to have so many merge chapters! Well at least there are the merge chapters where there are teams ;)

One half of the marathon is complete. And the last one won't be interactive because the results have been decided. If anyone still wants to cast their vote I'll let them but for the final marathon chapter ONLY. The next camper eliminated was already decided :O

And I am not canceling this :D

So stay tuned!

#GirlPower54


	14. Truth be told, you can trust them

Chap 14, season 1, episode 13: Truth be told, you can trust them

* * *

Hi, GirlPower54 here, with a new chapter of Wild Drama Island!

So this is another part of a back-to-back marathon to say I'm sorry, so if the marathon isn't enough I'm not sure what to do.

I have something very personal to say (AND IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH MY PRIVATE INFO BECAUSE THAT WOULD BE MESSED UP!)

Rankings

27- Rocky

26- Angel

25- Jayden

24- Dani

23- Bernie

22- Quinn

21- Buddy

20- Kai

19- Harper

18- Peyton

Disclaimer: I don't own Chris. If I did then Chris wouldn't be the Total Drama Host and would be a contestant and Topher would be the host. I don't own Liz, Liz belongs to Liz the Sweet Writer. I only own the series and all my OCs which are the other 26.

Contestants remaining:

Werewolves: Austin, Cade, Hudson, Joey, Kate, Liz, Teddy, William, Wolfgang/Peter

Vampires: Cole, Devil, Heaven, Jack, Max, Noah, Sammy, Zelda

Enjoy

-(I can't do line break on my phone so this is a close second)-

"Previously on Wild Drama Island, I was on break, for the most part. So Chef had a Bootcamp challenge. Despite kissing someone on the opposing team *cough* Teddy *cough* most of the other campers weren't even aware of that. We learned Cade doesn't know much about the outside world, Zelda actually won't help Peter in their alliance and that no one reminds Cole of an ex girlfriend. It came down to two campers," Chris said. "Noah ticked everyone or most people off by 'bossing' them around and Peyton focused more on romance then the game," Kale continued. "In the end, Peyton was next eliminated, much to Max's dismay," the Author stated. "But that's not all as Peter tricked Cade and Liz into forming an alliance with him!" Chris exclaimed. "With this being our final pre-merge episode, things are heating up! Who will make the merge, and which unfortunate loser won't? Will Zelda learn of the alliance Peter made? All this and more on Wild Drama Island!" He continued.

(Theme song)

(In the Males side of the Vampires cabin)

None of them were able to get any sleep, due to Max's constant crying. "*sob*," Max sobbed (did he even sleep last night? Probably.). "WOULD YOU SHUT UP YOU SIMPLETON?!" Cole snapped. "Some of us are smarter and stronger then others, and all you do is cry!" The falcon continued, as if to prove his point.

"You don't care, do you?" Jack remarked as Cole shook his head no. Smirking, Jack exited the cabin.

(confessional- Jack)

"So my plan is to get one female contestant, taken or not, to fall for me. I need this love potion and BAM! They're in love with me," Jack smirked. "Who to use it on... That's a hard one... Maybe Liz?" He thought out loud.

(Switch to- Liz)

"Why do people always pick me for risks?" She said, with her left hand (paw) on her forehead, in frustration.

(Confessional Over)

(With Jack)

Jack had left for, quote-on-quote,"Fresh air". In reality he was looking for a girl. "What are you doing?" Sammy demanded as she walked out. Jack smirked as he sprayed the love potion-spray at the female falcon. "Why did you-" Sammy began, putting a hand on her head which currently had throbbing pain. Soon, her eyes began to glow a royal blue, a sign that the love potion (or spray) was working. Fortunately (or unfortunately, whichever way you want to look at it) the so-called "Transformation" ended, as Sammy's eyes were now a royal purple.

(Confessional- Jack)

"And now the moment of truth... Did the potion WORK?" He told the audience.

(Switch to- The Author)

"God*bleep*it! Why is every villain here twisted?!" The Author exclaimed. "First it's Zelda with her plan to have a contestant evacuated and now Jack has a love potion?!" She exclaimed. Just... *bleep* it's *bleeping* bull*bleep*," she continued.

(Confessional Over)

Little did Jack know, Heaven had been watching. She was grateful she wasn't sprayed, but felt like Cole needed to be told before he had another... Outburst...

(Confessional- Cole)

"So Heaven tells me that she thinks Jack has a love potion and has affected Sammy..." Cole trailed off. "Jack is really living up to his name right now," he continued.

(Confessional Over)

"What do I do?" Heaven asked herself as she watched Jack and Sammy flirt with each other. "I'm going to get breakfast... And probably tell someone else about this," she concluded as she left for the Mess Hall.

(With Joey)

Joey was laying on his bunk, using a yo-yo. "What's there to do?" Wolfgang, now back in control, asked, as he pulled out a book and instantly began reading. "Complain about Chris," Hudson remarked. The white-furred, rich dog was currently standing up at the ceiling, in total boredom. The camera panned over to Liz, who chose to, Cole, to get away from his team, Teddy and Cade trying to pass time by playing cards. "Got any... Fives?" Teddy asked. "You read my mind," Liz joked, putting a card down. No one in the cabin had even taken awareness that neither Austin or Kate were there.

(With Austin and Kate)

"We're almost there!" Audtin panted, excitedly. It was currently eight-forty five, and reassured by her brother he'd be fine, Kate agreed to going with Austin. Once Kate reached the top of the mountain, she could see the sun rise. "Austin... It's beautiful," Kate smiled, as the couple sat up there, at least until the challenge.

(With William and Devil)

"I dare you, to chug, five gallons worth of water," William smirked. "Bro, that won't stop me," Dev smirked, chugging the whole thing down. "Holy crap... You just drank all of it..." William said surprised. "Please, I told you that won't stop me," Devil smirked.

"No one can't be stopped," Noah remarked, as he was busy practicing what seemed to be archery with his bow and arrows. "How did you even bring those into the island?" Zelda asked, as she was busy sketching out her plans. When she learned Liz had found her notebook, she sorta... Began to plan ways to get rid of Liz. So far, all the ideas were about injuring her, but since Liz belonged to a different creator, it wouldn't happen.

"ALL CAMPERS MEET ME IN THE MESS HALL PRONTO!" Chris's voice exclaimed over the speakers. "Free times over," Noah sighed, putting his bow and arrows in the male side of the vampire cabin.

(In the mess hall)

"Why does Chris always have us come early and then not show up fifteen minutes later?" Liz asked. "Because I think he likes ticking us off," Teddy replied, Joey nodded in agreement. "Bro, that is messed up," Jack replied. Cole sighed and put a paper bag over his head. "I'm not even looking!" Cole exclaimed, in a tone of voice anyone could imply that meant he wasn't fond of this.

"Were her eyes always royal purple?" Hudson said confused. "People's eyes change colors? This is a weird town, eh," Cade remarked. "No, but..." Wolfgang began before Chris entered. "Gooood morning contestants!" Chris exclaimed. "Why do you always make us arrive early and then come in fifteen minutes later?" Teddy asked

"I'm the host and I do what I want," Chris smirked. "I'm not... That's so... AAAUUGGGHHH!" Noah exclaimed. "Anyway, I hope you can TRUST each other enough in this TRUST challenge," Chris said.

"Here's how it's gonna work: Since the Werewolves have one extra member, that person will gain automatic immunity tonight. Werewolves, who's sitting out?" Chris asked. "I-I could sit out, if that's alright," Hudson said.

"Alright! So each pair of two will need to complete one of the four tasks assigned to them. Trust your partner enough to do things for you. But if you bend that trust: well, let's just say you'll miss out on a million dollars," Chris admitted. "This is too easy to believe. What are you missing?" Noah asked.

"Oh yeah. The person I paired you with is an enemy! Trust your enemy to get you through!" Chris exclaimed. "Vampires, your pairs include: Noah and Zelda, Devil and Cole, Sammy and Heaven and Jack and Max," Chris began, Max and Jack looked at each other. "Why?" Jack asked. "You two could use some quality bonding time," Kale said. "Werewolves! Your pairs are: William and Liz, Cade and Wolfgang, Kate and Teddy and Austin and Joey," Chris finished.

(Location: THE MOUNTAIN. TEDDY AND KATE VS SAMMY AND HEAVEN)

"The first challenge is to trust your partner to pull you up to the top of the mountain. The person you are pulling will be carrying a basket of bowling balls," Chris began. "Why bowling balls?" Liz asked. "Because I'm-" Chris began. "The host and you can do whatever you want?" Teddy finished smirking. "Well now I know who I want gone!" Chris yelled as he took a deep breath.

"The partner that didn't pull the other up most carry the basket over to a golden statue of me. First team to do so gets the point!" Chris exclaimed.

"I can run, but you're going to need to carry the basket up," Teddy told Kate, who nodded in agreement eagerly.

"I pull, you carry," Heaven said. "Why?~" Sammy complained in a sing-song one everyone got creeped out from.

(Confessional- William)

"First she gets royal purple eyes and now she has a sing song voice?!" William exclaimed. "This is too weird," he continued sighing in exasperation.

(Switch to- Cole)

He sighed sadly. "*bleep* my life," he said before putting his head in his hands. "Are you... Crying?" The cameraman asked. "I'M NOT CRING! I'M HAVING A MOMENT!" Cole yelled before actually crying.

(Confessional Over)

"You can trust her. If she hurts you I can easily beat her up," Jack tell Sammy giving a flirty smile. "You are devious Jack! Devious!" Cole yelled before breaking down crying (like he did in the confessional), as everyone stared at him in shock.

(Confessional- Austin)

"Dude..." Austin said too shocked to say anything.

(Switch to- Noah)

"Man oh man oh man. First chance I get Jack is dead meat," Noah stated, grabbing a butcher knife.

(Switch to- Cole)

Cole cried. Literally.

(Confessional Over)

(At the top of the mountain)

"This is so heavy!" Sammy whined. "You're a little bit-" Heaven began. "Heaven this show is rated PG for a reason," Teddy replied. "But Noah has weapons and that's PG-13!" Heaven defended. "He hasn't killed anyone," Teddy shot back.

As the couple argued, the cables stood still about 40 feet in the air. "Get me down from here! Someone!" Kate yelled, panicked due to her minor height fear.

"This is like flying! Get me down from here!" Sammy yelled as she and Kate struggled to get the cables to move. Zelda smirked as she grabbed Noah's bow and arrow and shot it at Kate's cable holding her up...

... And it was (sadly) a perfect hit. The arrow fell as well as the cable, sending the tomboy to fall to what felt like her death. "Oh geez! Will Kate survive? How much more drama is there? And who is going next? Stay tuned after this commercial break!" Chris exclaimed.

(Commercial Break)

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SOMEBODY! HELP!" Kate panicked as she continued to fall. As she did, before she could fall face-flat on the rocky ground Austin caught her. "I got you..." Austin breathed out, as he was tired from running from the bleachers to the mountain itself.

Kate smiled. "Thanks... You can let me down now," Kate stated as Austin did as Zelda muttered some words that were probably non-PG.

"Point to NO ONE!" Chris announced. "What?!" All the contestants exclaimed. "Sammy was left hanging on the cable... Which she still is, and Kate was left to fall. Both Teddy and heaven are non-trustworthy," Chris clarified.

"Someone? Anyone?!" Sammy panicked as Jack ran over and helped her get back to the ground. "Thanks Jack! I knew you were trustworthy and loyal! Unlike some people..." Sammy confessed as Jack grinned. "Wouldn't want you to die. My heart would break," Jack says. Only Liz and Cade and Noah notice something suspicious.

"I don't trust Jack," Noah remarked as Jack faced him. "What do you know Mister I-Suck-With-Weapons-And-Should-Go-to-Jail?" Jack taunted as Noah got angry and held up an axe in response.

"And you-" Jack pointed to Liz. "You're so naïve, you don't know your own address!" Jack continued. "I do. And if I didn't it would be called stupidity," Liz replied trying her best not to attack Jack. "You're so naïve and stupid, you'll probably cause your team to lose and they'll send you packing. You are the dumbest contestant ever on this show," Jack finished as Liz, outraged slapped Jack across the face. That didn't stop him.

"And Homeschool-" Jack pointed to Cade. "He's too idiotic to make the show. He'll probably lose so badly, he'll go crying to-" Jack began taunting before Cade did a spin-kick, sending Jack flying backwards as the homeschooler approached him and kneed Jack in the family jewels.

"My basketballs!" Jack moaned as everyone didn't care.

(LOCATION: THE MESS HALL. NOAH AND ZELDA VS CADE AND WOLFGANG)

"Next up, like in TDI one contestant will cook food for the other. However there is more danger than last time... First you have to get the Gilgardi, a resource of food that can trigger harmful effects to your health if you fail to dissect it," Chris said.

"SERIOUSLY?!" All four contestants and Kale exclaimed. "Zelda, Wolfgang, dissect the Gilgardi. NOW!" Chris yelled as the two ran into the kitchen.

(I don't want to talk about the dissecting...)

Moments later the two emerged, Wolfgang's meal for Cade being sliced fish pieces and Zelda's looked... Kinda suspicious, since it had no real shape.

"Me first!" Cade exclaimed as he threw a slice into his mouth...

...

...

(Camera shows Chris and Wolfgang and Zelda waiting for a response)

...

...

...

...

...

...

... And he smiled.

"This is awesome!" Cade exclaimed as he had another slice.

Noah poked at his food (if you could even call it food) and took a bite...

... And started coughing so badly that his face started to turn purple, and he put his hands (paws) on his heart, as if he were having a heart attack.

"Dude, this is epic!" Chris chuckled. "Paramedics!" The Author exclaimed as two paramedics took Noah away.

(LOCATION: THE BEACH. JACK AND MAX VS JOEY AND AUSTIN)

"Now you have to trust your partner enough to carry you all the way to the tree! But beware of the booby traps!" Chris exclaimed, as Austin lifted Joey up onto his back only for the model (Austin) to fall.

"Piece of cake," Jack remarked as he put Max on his shoulders as Jack avoided explosions and eventually Austin took off running too. However a giant explosion caused Jack and Max to go flying as they suddenly realized they hit the target area.

"Time for a tiebreaker!" Chris announced.

(LOCATION: THE FOREST. COLE AND DEVIL VS WILLIAM AND LIZ)

"Here's how it's gonna work... Your partner must help locate you through the forest. First pair back wins for their team!" Chris announced as he dragged William and Devil in. "And go!" Chris yelled as Liz and Cole grabbed their partners.

"I don't trust you," William remarked as Liz gasped. "What. Did. You. Say?" Liz demanded. "I told you. You aren't trustworthy enough to-" William began.

"And the vampires win!" Chris announced. "WHAT?!" William and Liz shouted. "Shouldn't have been fighting. Time to vote someone off," Chris told the two, who groaned as they were met by angry glares by their teammates.

(Later, before the ceremony)

"I know who I'm voting for," Joey hinted. "Come on. It's not my fault!" Liz defended. "Yeah. The girl always costs her team the challenge," William muttered as Liz, Sammy and Kate turned to face him angrily.

"Another sexist comment? Who are you, Rocky?" Max demanded. "Excuse me, I'm William nice to meet you," William snarked, rolling his eyes.

(Closing Campfire)

"Wow. A lot of you voted for the same person, with a few for the other," Chris said. The only two without s'mores were Liz and William.

(dramatic music begins playing)

William began boting his nails while Liz looked the most scared she'd ever been on the show. The camera switched back to William, then back to Liz, then William, then Liz, then William, then Liz, and then a split screen of the two nervously looking at each other.

(Music gets more dramatic)

The music picked up as the two leaned forward anxiously. Chris stuck his finger in the air as their eyes went wide. Chris bought his finger to eye level and smirked, tapping his chin. The votes were counted, and boy, was it a close vote.

"...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

... Liz," Chris revealed after a moment of silence. "Yes," Liz said as she claimed her s'more.

"William, sorry bro, you're out," Chris said as William sighed sadly.

(Elimination music plays)

"Bye Will," Joey said with sympathy as the camera showed Austin, Kate and Joey saving to him. "See you later man," Teddy said as the camera panned over to him and Hudson waving goodbye.

"*sigh* Bye William," Wolfgang said after a moment of silence. "See you later... Millionaire," William told his younger brother as the two shook hands. Once the other remaining werewolves excluding Wolfgang had left, William tackled his brother into a hug, which Wolfgang returned.

"Uh, William, you have a boat to catch," Chris said as William sighed. "See you," William said as the camera panned over to see William carrying his luggage over to the board, as he climbed onto the boat which sailed into the distance.

"Alright! Our final pre-merge loser has walked down the Dock of Shame! What will happen next time? What evil scheme does Jack have in mind? Will anyone get injured in our next challenge? I know but you don't! So tune in next episode of Wild Drama Island!" Chris exclaimed.

-(Authors notes)-

Sorry for shortage of confessionals. I wanted to focus on the challenge and interactions (what? It's a trust challenge)

Anyway, I've been getting a lot of hate comments (hate reviews) from guests on this website. This is really discouraging. I don't want to do this; but certain stories (Mega Round, and so forth)are now cancelled. I've lost courage, and faith. But the world is full of trolls. Authors, don't take hate comments necessary (if they go as far as calling someone two swear words combined like some guest did to me then don't give up). I am on the third last straw of CANCELLING EVERY SINGLE ONE OF MY STORIES! This one, TD Battle, RRHM, so forth. I don't want to but it's hate comments. Please understand.

Also the votes were super close! William had 5 votes and Liz had 4 votes! If William's one extra vote had been switched over to count against Liz or if William had found the immunity tiki she would've left! But I see a plot line in her I just don't want to mess with.

Damn. Just damn. I am going to hate writing the next chapter SO MUCH. I can't tell you how much I don't want to write it but it is more of a "it has to happen because of villainy" thing.

Next chapter won't be interactive because I will have some serious authors notes. And those authors notes are important.

We are almost done with completing our back to back marathon! We can do it! One more episode people!

We are so close to reaching 1,000 views! We can do this! If I do I might upload an interlude of the campers eliminated before the merge! It would be ten contestants but tens better than nothing!

Also this episode unveiled Jack's villainy. Like I said he's living up to his name.

Please let's reach 1,000 views and don't take guest troll comments seriously.

Until next time,

#GirlPower54


	15. Interlude: The First Ten

Interlude: The first ten

* * *

Hi, GirlPower54 here, with a new chapter of Wild Drama Island!

So this is the interlude.

I have something very personal to say and you might not, or might, depends on what kind of person you are.

Rankings

27- Rocky

26- Angel

25- Jayden

24- Dani

23- Bernie

22- Quinn

21- Buddy

20- Kai

19- Harper

18- Peyton

17- William

Disclaimer: I don't own Chris. If I did then Chris wouldn't be the Total Drama Host and would be a contestant and Topher would be the host. I don't own Liz, Liz belongs to Liz the Sweet Writer. I only own the series and all my OCs which are the other 26.

Contestants remaining:

Werewolves: Austin, Cade, Hudson, Joey, Kate, Liz, Teddy, Wolfgang/Peter

Vampires: Cole, Devil, Heaven, Jack, Max, Noah, Sammy, Zelda

Enjoy

-(I can't do line break on my phone so this is a close second)-

The camera showed a fifteen floor building, and it was complete with a glass elevator, with no adds covering it. There were multiple windows per floor.

But the outside looked like a resort. It had a pool, a buffet, and a hot tub with beach chairs. The inside had a giant flat-screen TV, video games, a library, a gym, a giant water park, but don't ask me, they just put it there. They also somehow added a roller coaster. Once again, I don't know how it happened. It just did. Other things were there too like real food, comfortable beds, wifi, mini-restaurants, and, as the Author requested, access to the outside world, like their friends, rather than just their parents.

In a beach chair, tanning was Rocky. He was upset he couldn't have a million dollars but at least he got comfort.

"AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH! I HATE HIM SO MUCH! AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH! SO MUCH HATRED!" Dani screamed, as Harper and Angel looked at each other nervously.

"Wow, she really hates my brother," William sayid as he relaxed in the hot tub, wearing his blue swim trunks with red swim goggles.

"Well yeah she does. And has anyone-" Jayden started before being interrupted by a certain someone's squeals of delight.

"OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG!" Quinn squealed as she reached the group consuming of Rocky, William, Angel, Harper and Jayden.

"LastepisodewasthebestbecauseColeandSammybrokeupandJackandSammygottogetherwhichmeansIcanhavechancewithColesothatmeanshewilllovemenow!" Quinn exclaimed excitedly as Bernie, who was eating a bag of potato chips, raised his eyebrows. "I don't think he likes you," Bernie stated.

"Of course he likes me! He has too! If he doesn't than it's the end of the world!" Quinn countered.

"Wow, no wonder he hates you," Jayden remarked, as Quinn gasped

"You lying bitch[1]! He obviously does!" Quinn replied. "Believe what you want," Jayden replied.

Jayden had had some misery ever since his arrival. His $500 glasses broke so he got some $900 glasses to replace them but these glasses were a pain in the ass for him. Because he was a koala, he was the shortest contestant on the season- possibly show, so it was no wonder his body couldn't handle things like weight-lifting and dumbbells. He tried to get more muscle, and toned down the sarcastic remarks. Despite his hardest efforts, he couldn't work up enough muscle. People from his home continent-Australia-would probably tease him for losing his one chance at a million dollars. He caught up on his favorite book which was called *book title removed due to copyright*. Jayden, himself, was extremely disappointed with his work on the show: Getting hit with a tranquilizer dart, getting thrown off a cliff, getting overconfident only to get voted off, for his too-sarcastic remarks at the hotel and, most importantly, losing to his rival- Wolfgang. Right from the beginning, Jayden knew something was up... But no one bothered to listen to him. And Zelda- he hated her more than Wolfgang, because of her "secret strategy" which wasn't so secret anymore. All Jayden wanted was a redo.

Rocky had also changed- a lot, actually. For one, he became more smart, so luckily no more idiotic comments. He had also been told by Angel that girls could handle emotional situations, and that they were smart and strong as well. Soon the former sexist went under Angel's wing so he could see what else he was told was a lie. Turns out, the comments were actually approved by Rocky's friend, Harrison. Harrison was much worse than Rocky in any shape or form, being a sexist punk, and a bit racist. As soon as Dani arrived Rocky apologized for his naïve-ness, but she didn't reply and went to trashing her bedroom. The other previously kicked off girls forgave him though, since he was being sincere.

William loosened up a bit, and enjoyed his few days there. For one, he could finally enjoy real food! And sleep on real beds! William was also able to use his electronic devices since the hotel had a free WiFi connection. For reasons, the name of the WiFi could not be revealed, but what William did was catch up on the latest videos on YouTube, and the latest FanFictions.

Quinn hadn't changed one bit, but she did get a bit more creepy, more of a stalker for unknown reasons but was clearly rooting for Cole, ever since she left. She was ecstatic when she saw the previous episode, so she got a FanFiction Account[2], waited two days and eventually she began to write and publish some... FanFictions that shall not be mentioned for reasons. William was really creeped out, and ignored her fanfics despite the fact she followed him. She also demanded he read her fanfics every once in a while. And "once in a while" meant every time she updated. He was saying that it wasn't exactly... Democratic[3].

Harper had accepted her fate, and watched the latest two episodes. On the shows website[4] it was up-to-date with the shows seasons, characters and such. As Harper watched the previous episodes she laughed at how "bad" she had done. Sure, she wasn't wealthy, or rich, or powerful, or manipulative but she figured that getting eliminated had its pros.

Peyton was still rooting for Max, since they were after all a couple. She considered Noah a "romance" killer, and knew Max accused Noah of preventing Peyton from continuing in the game which Noah denied. Obviously she knew she would keep watching and rewatching, as she sent letters to Max a lot.

Bernie grew more relaxed but angry. If he were given a second chance he would make sure he was the main villain. But in a less twisted way. He hated Teddy, and Cade, and every remaining contestant. It was clear by his expression while watching the show. What was creepier was that on the shows website people began to post articles about writing stories about them. That was like hell to him..

Angel became more and more sarcastic each day. After confronting Rocky that his beliefs were a lie and telling him everything Harrison said was a lie, Rocky and Angel sorta became friends, realizing they had some things in common-without the sexist beliefs getting in the way, of course. She became less interested in keeping her brother safe, but as soon as she saw Noah, it was obvious she gained a crush on him, since her cheeks were a crimson shade of red, and she became more interested in watching the show.

Buddy grew interested in film making. He watched DIYs on filming movies and "publishing" them. At least he didn't use a filmers accent, if that's even a thing... Buddy was also able to enjoy himself for once, as everyday he snacked on some chips, while tanning, wearing sunglasses, with a soda, and would even sometimes watch YouTube.

Kai became more brave, but was still on the fragile side. He played M-Rated video games twice a week, surprising people, but he always got nightmares from it since he "couldn't handle it". Kai was also curious to wonder how such a luxury of a resort could be around the corner of a crappy summer camp.

Not much could be said about Dani, because for the majority of the time she was there she was trashing her hotel room. She was filled with pure hatred for the Split-Personality Guy, Wolfgang, that she said "If he ever shows his backstabbing two-timing face of his here, he is dead meat!" William kept trying to persuade her that it was just one time but Dani refuses to believe him, because potatoes.

"I hope Wolfgang gets eliminated soon! He deserves it!" Dani yelled. "No! Don't you guys get it?! I looked on the shows website- the next episode is a fighting episode! There is no way Wolfgang's going next," Rocky argued, surprising everyone.

"So... Who do you guys want to win?" Buddy asked, out of the blue.

"I d-don't know... There are so many good options... Can't I choose them all except Zelda?" Kai asked.

"You want to know who I think deserves to win?" Angel interjected. "Noah? Yeah, I'm not surprised. You two have a lot in common, without the whole weapon thing," Rocky said smirking. Angel began to blush.

"Noah and I? A thing?! Probably not gonna happen," Angel stated, still blushing.

"You know what I think of Jack?" Rocky asked.

"What?" Dani asked, clearly still annoyed. She had forgave Hudson but she was still pissed off.

"Jack is a fucking asshole who has no life outside of cheating on girls, whether he likes them or not! He's so selfish, and even though our family is already wealthy as it is, Jack says our family needs more money! He's an ungrateful little bitch, and will be nothing more than that! Ever!" Rocky exclaimed as everyone stared at him shocked at his statement.

In the interns area, Chuck was tapping away at his phone. He was playing *this comment has been removed due to a copyright claim by Rovio*. Caleb was getting bored.

"I hate this! Hate hate hate!" Caleb exclaimed as he grabbed Chuck's phone, broke it in half, and handed it back to Chuck. "You destroyed the most precious thing in the universe!" Chuck complained, trying to hold back tears. "What the actual hell Caleb?" Lee agreed.

Tanner sighed. "Guys, can't we stop arguing? I'm listening to music here," Tanner said. "Oh shut up. What's there to like about music when all the radio plays is commercials?" Caleb moped-asked as Zane was busy admiring himself. "I'm so hot... And smart, and..." Zane was listing off before being interrupted. "Alright, you need to stop this! I can't deal with your selfishness anymore!" Lee exclaimed.

"Isn't anyone going to acknowledge my existence?" Frank asked the arguing interns who completely ignored him. Frank just walked away.

Back with the former contestants, Buddy was currently filming the interns. "Cut!" Buddy exclaimed, as he stopped filming. "W-Wow, you really like film," Kai commented out of the blue.

Out of nowhere, Kale, the more sane and humane McLean brother who-needed-more-screen-time appeared. Chris was using a lot of time preparing for the next episode, which would air hopefully soon[5]. "So, former contestants, how's your stay been?" Kale asked.

"Good, I guess," William said. "Alright," everyone else answered.

Kale walked over to the interns. "Enjoying your break?" Male asked. "Oh, it's been fantastic! I've been playing *game title removed due to copyright by Rovio* all day long, until Caleb broke my phone!" Chuck exclaimed, holding up the halves of the pine.

"It's been a blast! I learned how to swim," Tanner started.

U"You couldn't swim?!" Everyone exclaimed, including the Author, who just arrived.

"Yeah. I learned how to, and I caught up on junk food and soda, and I also listen to music now," Tanner continued. "I hate it," Caleb deadpanned. "It's alright," Lee said. "IT IS THE BEST THING EVER!" Tyson cheered, throwing some saltine crackers into the air, and each of them landed on Caleb, who had a stoic and near-threatening look on his face.

"Uh... I'm getting out of here!" Kale exclaimed as he ran away.

"So contestants, name five competitors you want to win," the Author said as she eyed all ten of them.

"Max, Hudson, I guess Heaven, Cade and Liz," Rocky replied, the Author love Ike's shocked as she eyed the former sexist. "Well what do I know?! You've changed!" The Author exclaimed as Rocky grinned and nodded.

"Austin, Joey, Kate, Wolfgang and Max," a voice behind them said. It was, again, a male, but this time he was a cheetah.

The male cheetah had green eyes, and a pair of glasses, as he was nearsighted. He wore a halfway-zipped up gray jacket, a navy blue shirt with a blood red bat on it, jet black shorts, white socks and raven black shoes with sky blue laces and a scarlet red trim. He also wore a navy blue beanie.

"Zach! You were supposed to debut two episodes later!" The Author exclaimed as the cheetah, Zach, smiled. "Relax, I'm staying here until two episodes later," Zach stated as The Author face palms.

"Are you an idiot?" Dani snarled sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "No, but-" The Author was saying before getting interrupted.

"You act like an idiot all the time, sometimes you don't acknowledge the contestants' existence like an idiot, and topi shorten some episodes, like an idiot," Dani interrupted.

"Why does she have to be so mean all the time?" The Author cried, as she ran away. Kale acknowledged this and he grew angry. VERY ANGRY.

"I think Cole should win!" Quinn said out of the blue, not making the situation any better. "Stalker bitch," Bernie mumbled under his breath.

"Uh, Kale? You're looking a bit angry dude..." Chuck said. "Chuck! Not now!" Tanner cautioned. "Nonsense!" Tyson cheered. "Bro, stay away. He's going to explode with anger!" Caleb warned.

"Just say who you want to win. I'll explain what I have in mind later," Kale said through gritted teeth angrily.

"Noah," Angel said as the Author looked at her shocked. "You watched the episodes so far?" The Author asked as Angel gave a thumbs-up as if to say "yes".

"Max. He's smart, independent and athletic enough to win," Peyton stated.

"Wolfgang. He, and Peter, combined are a pretty strategic duo. Even if Peter's just a bit more evil, I'm sure he will win," William said.

"Cole! One-hundred percent! He deserves to win! He also deserves me as a girlfriend!" Quinn exclaimed as Jayden cocked an eyebrow. "No he doesn't," Rocky stated.

"I dunno... Jack, or Hudson. They're both pretty strategic and work like a dysfunctional duo- Jack the brawn and Hudson the brain," Dani commented.

"Sammy, as soon as the love potion-spray wears off. And I guess Kate," Rocky said.

"Zelda. I think she's a capable villain," Bernie remarked.

"Austin," Kai answered.

"Cade, he's really improved, and proven us all wrong!" Buddy countered.

"I guess Joey, and, Liz, and anyone who's name isn't Jack, or Zelda," Jayden told them.

"Wolfgang. Can appreciate a good person who's alternate personality is like them, but a bit more evil," Caleb admitted.

"Joey! Guy knows how to have fun!" Chuck exclaimed.

"Sammy," Tyson cheered wildly, smiling.

"Devil," Frank said.

"I have to say Teddy. Guy fought an injury," Harper said as she tanned.

"With how things are going, Zelda is definitely going to win this season," Zane countered.

"Liz," Lee answered.

"I guess all of them..." Tanner answered.

"Alright then! I'm calculating the results," Kale said.

(2 hours and 30 minutes of calculating results later)

"Alright! According to the results, you guys badly want Liz to win! Let's check out what our viewers say on who has the best chance of winning the million dollars!" Kale said.

POLL RESULTS:

Cade- 13%

Heaven- 9%

Hudson- 9%

Max- 9%

Austin- 4%

Cole- 4%

Devil- 4%

Liz- 4%

Jack- 4%

Joey- 4%

Kate- 4%

Noah- 4%

Teddy- 4%

Wolfgang/Peter- 4%

Sammy- 4%

Zelda- 4%

Zach (when he debuts)- 4% [6]

"Wow! Those are some interesting poll results! Cade is voted most likely to win the one million dollars!" Kale exclaimed. "Now you guys know why I'm angry? Well, two of you are returning-" Kale began.

"Two of us are returning?! That's incredible!" Harper objected.

"Yeah! What's so bad about that?" Peyton asked.

"Well because of those comments, Dani, Harper, William and Peyton- you've all lost your opportunity to return," Kale confirmed.

"WHAT?!" Harper exclaimed.

"Oh come on!" Peyton scowled.

"This is so unfair!" William roared.

"Meh," Dani said.

"You three can thank Dani later," Kale confessed as Harper, Peyton and William glared angrily at Dani.

"You bitch!" William shouted.

"Not my fault, idiot," Dani admitted, crossing her arms, a isn't of deadpan in her voice.

"The rest of you: Rocky, Angel, Quinn, Jayden, Bernie, Buddy and Kai! You all have a chance to return! I'll be back with results in an hour!" Kale said.

(1 hour and 30 minutes later)

"Votes have been cast! The returnees are...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

... Angel!" Kale revealed one of them.

Angel grabbed her bags and walked towards the yacht waiting to take her and the other returnee back.

"...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

(Camera does a split screen of all ten former campers nervously waiting for results)

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

... Jayden," Kale confirmed.

Jayden grinned as he grabbed his bags and walked towards Angel and the yacht, as both climbed on, as the yacht sailed off into the distance.

"Well, the Author and I have to return to the island for next episode. See you guys in a future episode, or at the finale," Kale said as he, The Author and the interns boarded a private jet. As soon as they all boarded, the private jets doors closed, and it took off, ready to return to the island.

Rocky began to walk back into the hotel before getting poked on the shoulder. Turning around he saw Dani. "What?" Rocky asked. He was answered when she hugged him.

"I forgive you," Dani said, and as soon as the hug was over the two headed back to their hotel rooms, as well as the other 9 did as well. The next day would just be a regular day...

-(Authors notes)-

January 13, 2017. It's been almost a month since I updated this. Fuck. I need to get my head in the game. I'm so bad with updates but my focus somewhat shifted to Total Drama Island My Way (which you should totally check out by the way *wink wink* *nudge nudge*)

[1]- This is an interlude. The censors are turned off. It's the apocalypse! (Not!)

[2]- I'll be damned if my own OC has a FanFiction account

[3]- Insert your own political joke here.

[4]- Holy shit. If my fanfic had its own website, I'll be damned. Oh wait- this fanfic is already on a website: FanFiction (of course it is. This is a FanFiction). Yeah if this story had its own website, I shall be damned.

[5]- I hope that too. I want to get my head back in the game.

[6]- I just swapped the votes for William, Harper and Peyton to Zelda, Sammy and Zach.

Speaking of Zach, we met him this chapter! Thoughts on him? I didn't want to wait till his debut episode so I just did this chapter. So Angel and Jayden will return in two chapters later as well as Zach's debut.

Also to save time, I decided the rest of Wild Drama Islands elimination order myself. I'm sorry. I promise next season will have more of you and less of me. Sorry for the inconvenience.

Next chapter is an actual chapter. The one I will hate writing most (you'll see why soon...)

So stay tuned!

#GirlPower54


	16. Fight like you mean it!

Chap 15, season 1, episode 14: Fight like you mean it!

* * *

Hi, GirlPower54 here, with a new chapter of Wild Drama Island!

Last time was the interlude, hope you guys enjoyed it, got a few laughs out of it.

Sadly, all good things must come to an end

Don't worry I am not deleting my account, but something happens... You might not like it... But at least you won't have to write it!

WARNING: This chapter of Wild Drama Island has violence and some scenes that could scar you for life and possibly give you nightmares! DO NOT READ if you are under the age of 13! (You have been warned...)

Rankings

27- Rocky

26- Angel *returnee, will return next chapter*

25- Jayden *returnee, will return next chapter*

24- Dani

23- Bernie

22- Quinn

21- Buddy

20- Kai

19- Harper

18- Peyton

17- William

Disclaimer: I don't own Chris. If I did then Chris wouldn't be the Total Drama Host and would be a contestant and Topher would be the host. I don't own Liz, Liz belongs to Liz the Sweet Writer. I only own the series and all my OCs which are the other 26.

Contestants remaining:

Mergers: Austin, Cade, Cole, Devil, Heaven, Hudson, Jack, Joey, Kate, Liz, Max, Noah, Sammy,Teddy, Wolfgang/Peter, Zelda

So as you can see I replaced the team names with "mergers"... Because we are officially in the merge! I know, too many mergers but some merge challenges will require partners, or groups. Once individual challenges begin, anything can happen... *evil laughter*

-(I can't do line break on my phone so this is a close second)-

"Previously on Wild Drama Island, our remaining contestants had a trust challenge. Jack proved he was living up to his name with a love potion, or spray, getting our tough falcon Cole to break out in tears! And it was PRICELESS! It makes for awesome TV and awesome drama! Man, gotta say Jack, nice move," Chris began. "Anyways- Zelda let Kate fall 40 feet, only for Austin to catch her. I badly want Teddy gone, and NEVER TRUST ZELDA TO DISSECT A FISH FOR FOOD!" The Author continued. "In the end, Liz and William didn't trust each other enough to reach the finish line on time, as their team lost and voted out William. We're down to 16 contestants. Who's going home, and who's going to stay?" Kale asked the audience. "Find out in this exciting episode of..." The Author began.

"Wild!" Chris exclaimed.

"Drama!" Kale continued.

"Island!" All three of them exclaimed in unison as Kale and Chris began fighting.

"That's it, cue the intro!" The Author exclaimed.

(Intro plays)

The camera showed the insides of the Males side of the Vampires cabin. Cole wasn't in sight, a sign Jack... Liked(?). He knew his plan was working perfectly. Now all he needed was Liz to be in love with him and for the homeschooler to be heartbroken, then Jack would have a plan in action: Get him, Sammy and Liz to the final 3, and manipulate them both there, ultimately letting him win the million dollars. And NOTHING was going to stop him.

When he saw Liz outside, walking, Jack pulled out the same love potion-spray from last episode[1] and sprayed her.

However, something didn't go right... As Liz's eyes... Were still brown! Nothing had changed!

"*bleep* this," Jack murmured as he dropped it. However, THIS time it sprayed Max, who was oblivious to what was going on, and as soon as he inhaled its contents, his eyes were now a dark brown.

(Confessional- Max)

"The time has come... Now for me to show these... Other Victi-I mean other contestants, what I, Maxwell *loud semi passes through the confessional* am capable of," max said before letting out a dark chuckle.

(Switch to- Liz)

"What was that all about?" Liz stated confused. "Was Jack trying to use that love potion on me? Luckily I'm immune to it[2] but I think I saw Max breath some of it in earlier.. Can it make you evil too?" Liz continued curiously.

(Switch to- Jack)

"I hate this thing so much!" Jack exclaimed as suddenly the spray left a puff of smoke. Jack inhaled it, as his eyes changed to a light shade of blue. "What the- how did I get in here?" Jack asked. He scratched his head. "Huh... Wait, am I MANIPULATING people!" Jack threw the can outside the confessional.

(Confessional Over)

Bored out of his mind, Max walked to the mess hall. The only way to break the spell of the personality swap the can did to Jack and Max.. Would be a sign of affection from the original person affected. The way for the original person to get unaffected was by... A true loves kiss.

Of course, it was doubted any of those things would happen.

(In the Mess Hall)

"WHADDUP PEOPLE?! I, MAXWELL *cue the air horns*, WILL WIN THIS SEASON WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" Max exclaimed rather aggressively and confidently, as if to say that the other contestants... Were pretty much screwed.

"Anyone else noticing anything different?" Joey asked. "I dunno, is this his new behavior because of Peyton's elimination?" Austin asked curiously.

"You *bleepers* should just quit now, before you become an embarrassment to national television," Max continued, smirking rather arrogantly.

Jack scurried into the Mess Hall after Max. He quickly grabbed his tray of food, looking at his brother... Nervously(?). "I... I'm terribly sorry for my brothers actions. H... He's just... A bit overconfident," Jack excused nervously as Hudson raised his eyebrow suspiciously.

(Confessional- Hudson)

"So first Max is good and Jack is bad... But now Max is bad and Jack is good?" Hudson said curiously. "What the *bleep* is wrong with this reality show?" He continued face palming.

(Switch to- The Author)

"Everything. That's what's wrong with this reality show... From twisted villains to freaking love potions that swap personalitiesand challenges that injure people.. Yeah, pretty much everything is wrong with this show[3]," The Author said.

(Confessional Over)

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDD MMMMMMOOOOOOORRRRRRRRNNNNNNNNNIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGG COMPETITORS!" Chris exclaimed as he ran through the doors of the Mess Hall.

"What's wrong with Jack and Max?" Noah asked. Chris acted confused, even though he saw the incident earlier, but he had to act like he didn't know.

"Whatever do you mean?" Chris asked, scratching his head.

Like mentioned before, Chris knew what had happened. However he didn't want anyone to know, but he knew it could raise drama. A villain turning good? Good drama. A hero turning bad? IMAGINE THE RATINGS! They'd be over the roof! Everyone would want to watch the season! It would get Chris more money, which he wanted so he could be rich- well, richer. Like mentioned he didn't want to say anything, so he had to act like he didn't know what was going on.

"Really?" Sammy sighed. "What's the challenge?" Kate asked.

"I'm glad you asked Kate, but first things first... The Werewolves and Vampires are no more!" Chris announced. Everyone looked confused. "Which means you will all be going independent now! So go ahead! Betray your former teammates!" Chris exclaimed as Max whooped and cheered in excitement. "Oh yeah! I get away from these *bleepers* of-" Max was saying before getting interrupted.

"Males you get the Werewolves cabin, girls ou get the Vampires cabin," Chris interrupted.

"Uh, can I sleep in the Werewolves cabin? I would sleep ANYWHERE that isn't near her," Liz said, referring 'her' to Zelda.

"Sorry, rules are rules... Anyway this challenge is a free-for-all fight," Chris stated. Zelda looked ecstatic about a challenge for once, because... Her secret strategy...

"You will be divided into four groups of four," Chris began before being interrupted.

"What's the point of a merge challenge if we have teams?" Wolfgang asked.

"SHUT UP!" Chris snapped scaring a few contestants as Che calmed down. "Anyway, the task is simple- be the last group standing. Have at least 2 members up in your group left to win. If we need to have a final showdown between groups, then things will get... Interesting night. I encourage you to do anything! Injuries, breaking bones, twisting ankles and wrists, making wounds, bleeding so much that they fall into a mini-coma... Anything!" Chris announced as everyone went wide eyed.

(Confessional- Jack)

"A... A free for all fight? I... I don't really want to fight.. I can't! I just can't!" Jack screamed as he ran into the wall of the confessional. "Ow."

(Switch to- Max)

"Oh yeah! These *bleepers* are all going down!" Max smirked evilly before letting out another small, dark chuckle.

(Switch to- Zelda)

"Oh man Kate is screwed!" Zelda said happily as she pounded her left fist into her right fist, smirking evilly.

(Switch to- The Author)

"I tried to tell Chris not to do this... He didn't listen... I cannot tell you how BADLY I want to fire him!" The Author exclaimed angrily.

(Confessional Over)

"Group 1: Liz, Wolfgang, Jack and Max. Group 2: Devil, Heaven, Teddy and Austin. Group 3: Kate, Hudson, Sammy and Cole. Which means group 4 consists of Noah, Joey, Cade and Zelda," Chris revealed.

As the groups were training, montage showed of the contestants training, like Zelda punching a punching bag, Noah practicing archery, Cole doing a few push-ups and so forth.

Eventually the time came... To fight[4]. "3... 2... 1... FIGHT!" Chris yelled. Immediately the 16 remaining contestants ran in opposite directions.

(With Max)

"If I'm lucky I'll get one of those little *bleeps*," Max said as he realized someone was nearby...

"Alright you little *bleep*... Time for you... To die!" Max exclaimed as Noah shot an arrow in the now-evil yellow dog, causing blood to pour out onto the grass as Max YANKED the arrow out of his leg and threw it back, hoping to hit Noah.

Noah just caught it.. And left. "*bleeping* *bleep* better not mess with me again," Max smirked as he left, ignoring his bleeding wound.

(With Austin)

"Alright.. Time to put training into action," Austin whispered to himself as he felt some tree sap get onto his shoulder. Grabbing an empty water bottle the Texan filled it up with the sap as he put it on Devil's shoe. He also hijacked his GPS.

"So long su- wait what's going on?" Devil asked acknowledging the fact he wasn't the MOVING. The tree sap had stuck his shoes to the ground. He looked at his GPS and saw it showed the face of a random contestant by a GIANT rock.

"To the giant rock!" Devil cheered as he ran, barefoot, all the way there. However he ran so fast he ran right into the rock itself, causing him to fall into the ground, bloody face and all.

(With Zelda and Cade)

"Alright homeschool, follow my lead and find a few victims," Zelda advised as she saw a figure she could only indentify as Kate running towards them...

"CADE LOOK OUT!" Zelda yelled as Cade went into defense mode as he kicked his own sister across the face, as she winced in pain afterward.

As soon as he calmed down, his eyes widen when he realized what he had done.

Still dazed, there was nothing Kate could do to prevent herself from getting punched on the side of the face HARD.

As she was, she fell unconscious, as Zelda smirked evilly, at the tomboy, who was currently not awake.

"Who's the loser now you idiot, tomboy MUTT?!" Zelda sneered in victory.

(Confessional- Zelda)

"Ow... I think I hurt my wrist and hand when I punched that mutt," Zelda complained. "Was it worth it? Definitely," Zelda stated.

(Switch to- Austin)

"Wha... What happened?! How did I end up in here?! Was I knocked out or something?!" Austin questioned as a loose board in the confessional hit him directly on the forehead, causing a cut to open as he fainted.

(Confessional Over)

(With Group 1)

"How much longer?" Liz complained. "Can it you *bleep*!" Max snapped, as Liz scowled at this. Noticing how her teammates had snuck some food, she tried to grab a muffin before Max slapped her hand (paw) away.

"This is the guys' food. Get your own! Or are you not capable of doing so?" Max ask-taunted as Liz grew angry. That last comment had hurt her feelings, made her suspicious of what was going on and made her just want to punch the guy.

"I don't need you guys," Liz argued angrily. She turned around, but not before grabbing the stash of food and running off, ignoring the scratch Heaven made on her arm.

She honestly didn't care anymore if she won or not. She just knew she had to get far away from them.

(With group 4)

"Look for people! They could..." Zelda was saying before running into Devil's unconscious body.

"Holy crap... What happened?" Joey asked as Noah grabbed the GPS. "Looks like whoever caused this is a hacking genius," Noah theorized.

"What would anyone want to do with hackin' a GPS, eh?" Cade asked. "It's a fight challenge. You want to hurt people," Zelda explained, secretly hiding the fact that she had injured a contestant. How major the injury? Probably severe.

As soon as Cade and Zelda shifted their focus back to the body, they noticed Joey was also unconscious and Noah was extremely pale, and there was a burn on his right arm.

"We have to make sure we survive. Don't mess this up. Got it?" Zelda demanded.

Cade sighed. "Yes," Cade agreed.

(With Group 1... Again)

"Guys, I think someone stole our food," Wolfgang said. "WHAT?! WHO DID THAT?!" Max demanded. "W-Why would they d-do it in the first place?" Jack asked.

"Has anyone seen Liz?" Wolfgang asked as the males looked around.

"Please. She'll be fine. If we run into her, she's dead meat for abandoning us," max scoffed.

"What are we going to do to her?" Jack asked. "Probably injure or scar her for life or something..." Max chuckled as he put a match with a flame on it on Teddy's arm, as it caught on fire.

As soon as the fire was put out, it left a burn that looked exactly like the one on Noah's arm...

(With Group 3)

"Only one hour in and we've already lost contact with one member," Hudson groaned as Cole and Sammy argued. Well actually, smy was the only one throwing the insults.

"I hate you so much!" Sammy snapped at the now crying male falcon.

"Sammy, stop that!" Hudson barked angrily as he grabbed a slingshot. He placed a tranquilizer ball in it, and as he stretched the band, Jack appeared. As soon as Hudson released the band, it hit Jack causing him to faint.

"Yes! One victim down!" Cole cheered. "No thanks to you," Sammy snickered. Cole's anger was triggered, but Sammy slapped him across the face first, hardly.

"Sammy! Great. Hopefully he'll wake up soon, so for now, I'll carry him," Hudson stated though gritted teeth as he threw the unconscious falcon's body over his shoulder.

(With Liz)

"Where is everyone?" Liz questioned. She had been walking around in circles, hoping for sight of a person.

Now she wished she had stuck with her respective "group".

Then again, Max had treated her like trash, so she didn't bother.

To make things... Interesting... It began to rain, drenching the unconscious bodies and the conscious ones.

Liz could tell she wasn't getting anywhere until she came across a body.

The body looked almost like Cade's, but wearing a pink hoodie with purple strings and purple insides and blue shorts, with black shoes...

"Who could've done this?" Liz asked herself before realizing who could've. "Of course..." She whispered.

She wandered in the direction of the smell of fresh blood...

Only to see all of group 2, Joey and Noah, unconscious. A majority of them were bleeding.

Austin's cut had made his face, his bandana, his neck, his back, his arms and even some of his shirt covered it blood. He looked like something out of a murder scene.

Noah's arm was burnt, but don't worry, it didn't fall off. However his ankle was twisted and his wrist was broken. From a scar on his right cheek, bits of blood poured out, hitting the (formerly) green grass.

Heaven was severely beaten up, with scars covering her body. Her left arm was broken, and her ankle was twisted to the left.

Joey technically wasn't bleeding, but he was severely beaten up as well as a tranquilizer dark in his arm. He looked the least harmed out of everyone.

Nothing much changed about Devil, other than the fact that the blood from the impact of running into he rock had caused the blood to spread all around his body.

Teddy had a burn on his arm, and a twisted left ankle. That was about it.

'Great,' Liz thought. 'I'm probably going to have nightmares tonight.'

This was probably the worst moment of her time on the show.

(With Group 3)

"Sammy! Just look at him! That slap really hurt him, it could've caused brain damage," Hudson said as Cole, who was letting out silent sobs... And not to mention his right arm was bleeding.

"He deserves it," Sammy scoffed as she fell unconscious due to blood loss in her leg, by getting hit by an arrow. Sure enough, landing next to her was Max, who fell unconscious for the same reason.

"You! MPD guy! I say we team up and-" Hudson said.

"Sorry, I'm looking for Liz. Have you found her?" Wolfgang asked. "No... If I were to guess, I'd say she's probably unconscious or something," Hudson said.

Of course, what Hudson had said was a lie.

That was the last thing Wolfgang heard before getting placed in a headlock and falling unconscious.

The one who had put Wolfgang in a headlock was Cade.

Cole fell unconscious for unknown reasons, until Hudson saw his own shirt was stained with blood, as well as the falcon's clothing. Hudson put the falcon down as Zelda ran forward, putting a knife into Hudson's right arm...

... And he fell unconscious.

"Yes! Cade, we only have to find Liz and then we win!" Zelda cheered.

"Great," Cade said with fake enthusiasm. "I know, it's aweosome!" Zelda replied happily. Cade rolled his eyes before growing worried.

'What have I done?' Cade thought, 'What have I done?"

(With Liz)

"So... Hungry... And thirsty..." Liz said. She had eaten all the food in the stash and used up her one water bottle, so she was willing for real food.

She heard crunching nearby, as she cocked her head towards the sound. It was Cade, who looked at his feet, and Zelda who had a confident smirk on her face. Zelda was holding a bow and arrow.

"Alright Liz, prepare to-" Zelda began before being interrupted.

"And the winners of this challenge are Cade and Zelda!" Chris announced. "And Liz- for being a close second, you get immunity next elimination challenge, because this is really a non-elimination round[5]!" He continued.

"So we did all that injuring for NOTHING?!" Zelda angrily shouted, as Liz and Cade tried to begin a conversation.

"I'm so hungry..." Liz complained as Cade tossed her a slice of bread. "There, now you won't starve, eh," Cade responded as he looked away, rather miserably.

"Cade? Are you alright?" Liz asked. "I'm fine. I just injured the one person I knew before the show... And Austin's girlfriend," Cade admitted as the hosts walked towards the three.

Kale gaped.

The Author went wide-eyed herself.

Chris just smiled.

"Bro, that makes for wicked drama! Siblings turning on each other... Awesome drama man! Any drama show would be lucky to have you as a contestant... But of course, since my reality shows are the AWESOMEST, I get the best contestants!" Chris exclaimed. The Author glared at Chris.

"You don't even care, do you?" The Author asked. "Heck no. I'd care if they DIED but this is injury. I don't think-" Chris was saying before Kale let out a girlish scream, pointing to Liz, who had passed out from dehydration and starvation...

"Alright, who's idea was it to hide food?" The Author asked as Chris smirked arrogantly. "*bleep* you Chris. I want to fire you so badly," The Author said as Chris smirked.

"You can't. In your hosting contract it says 'You cannot and will not fire Chris McLean. If you do, you'll lose your job and the police will evacuate you from your house and arrest you for life'," Chris quoted.

"Uh, bro, you wrote that in black crayon.. And no one can read that," Kale pointed to the paper and held it up, revealing that it was, in fact, written in crayon.

The Author, Cade and Zelda laughed.

As soon as they began, Liz jerked awake.

"W-What happened?" Liz asked tiredly as Kale, snickering, showed her the paper.

As soon as she saw it she began laughing as well.

"I should probably contact the hospital?" The Author suggested as Kale nodded.

(in the infirmary)

Doctors were making sure the 13 contestants weren't badly injured.

They also provided snacks and drinks for the other 3 contestants, which was good because of how long they'd gone since they'd eaten.

"Will they be alright?" Cade asked. "Of course!" Liz exclaimed trying to be as optimistic as possible. But with what she had seen before, there was no way she could be optimistic.

Luckily, none of the contestants were killed. Unfortunately though they got major injuries, but they were fixed up pretty quickly. However, the only one who's injury hadn't gone away was Kate's, as she had a concussion. Chris had the paramedics- named Levi, Clyde, Braxton, Wes, and Igor- ask her questions to determine how serious it was.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" Igor asked.

Igor was a lean young man with gray eyes and brown hair. He wore the basic medic outfit, with red gloves.

Braxton also wore a medics outfit but his gloves were blue, and he had blonde hair and blue eyes.

Like Braxton and Igor, Levi wore a medics outfit with a pair of yellow gloves. He had green eyes and jet black hair.

Clyde had a medics outfit with green gloves and red hair with brown eyes.

Wes was a bit on the young side- 17, to be exact. However, he gained his medical degree at age 16 1/2. Don't ask me, things just turned out that way. He was a doctor-in-training[6], as the four paramedics were his "teachers". Wes had hazel eyes and chestnut hair. Wes wore the casual medical clothing with bright orange gloves and an ash colored baseball cap. He, Igor, Clyde, Levi and Braxton were humans.

"I don't know... Eight?" Kate said as Igor was revealed to be holding up four fingers.

"Alright, next question, where are we right now?" Braxton asked.

"Camp Wawanakwa?" Kate answered unsure. "That was Total Drama Island, Kate," Cade answered.

"How is she?" Noah asked walking up.

"Well, she has a concussion but I'm not sure how bad it is yet," Cade replied.

"Why are there four of you?" Kate asked as Cade felt his heart sink.

"Are you feeling nauseous, and headaches?" Clyde asked.

"Yes," Kate answered.

"Final que-" Levi started before being interrupted.

"Do you guys hear that ringing noise?" Kate asked. "You answered the question without it being asked!" Wes exclaimed in shock.

(Confessional- Cade)

"It's my fault... My sister has a concussion because of me," Cade said glumly and miserably.

(Switch to- Kate)

"This headache is killer I tell you," Kate said. "And I'm feeling a bit drowsy... I just want to head to my cabin and fall asleep," she continued.

(Confessional Over)

"The results?" Devil asked. "The results show that Kate does in fact have a concussion," Chris said.

"And in order to prevent it from getting worse they suggested she quits the competition and we send her home," Kale continued.

"WHAT?! YOU CANNOT DO THAT!" Cade snapped in pure rage.

"Yeah, I mean, I'm fine," Kate said.

"Well, I looked this up on the internet[7], but symptoms include: ringing in ears, changes in personality, drowsiness, memory less, and so forth..." Levi said.

"Memory loss. That means you have to go," Chris said.

Kate knew she couldn't argue with that, so she sighed in defeat, even though she knew this was unfair.

(Elimination Music Plays)

"Where does that music come from anyway[8]?" Heaven asked as everyone shrugged.

Outside the group of the fifteen remaining contestants stood in front of a stretcher. On the stretcher was Kate, of course, and by the stretchers side were Levi, Clyde, Braxton, Wes and Igor.

"Please make this quick. I have to talk to Levi about how stuff on the Internet isn't always what it seems," Clyde said.

Person after person, everyone but Zelda, Cade and Austin said their goodbyes. Zelda didn't want to, she didn't want to reveal she had done it because if she did she would be eliminated right on the spot.

Austin walked up to her. "I'm sorry you have to be eliminated like this babe. I promise, I will find out who did this and have them eliminated," Austin said as Kate giggled.

"I'll miss you to Austin. I'll try to watch the show in the hospital. If I lose my memory, I promise I will try to get it back," Kate replied as Austin gave her a small smile and kissed her cheek, as Cade walked up.

"It's my fault," Cade said.

""What?" Austin and Kate said.

"You heard me right: I freaking caused this! I didn't mean to, but I freaking caused someone to get a concussion and get eliminated, or disqualified, or evacuated, because of it!" Cade exclaimed.

"Not really," The Author muttered.

"You can all hate me now, because I deserve it..." Cade finished.

"Cade..." Kate began. "There's no way you could've caused this," she continued.

"Well I did! I kicked you across the face!" Cade yelled.

"Cade, look. You might think you caused this, but you never did. Someone else could've. Maybe they wanted too, or they accidentally did, but I can guarantee it wasn't you," Kate confronted her brother as he sighed.

"I dunno... I can't handle this..." Cade said as he turned to Liz. "You might as well break up with me now. You probably hate me now because of this," Cade told her.

"Oh," Liz mumbled silently as she felt her heart sink.

"Hey, do any of you hear that ringing?" Kate asked as Zelda walked away in victory.

"Kate, I'm sorry this had to happen," Teddy apologized.

"Take care, I know you can heal," Heaven said.

"I wasn't there when I saw it, but I promise that whoever did this is screwed," Noah told them as he grabbed a pocketknife.

"If it makes you feel any better, we would've kept you around," Joey stated.

"Bye, get well soon," Jack said.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye... I hope you heal," Max told her.

"I'm sorry I couldn't do anything about this," Liz replied miserably, still upset about the "breakup"[9].

"I'm terribly sorry," Wolfgang said.

"I wish you could've stayed longer, you were a good team player," Sammy said.

"See you later, you'll fight through and recover," Cole said.

That was the last of the goodbyes as the paramedics put the stretcher in the medical helicopter as it flew away...

"Well, now we need another debut," Kale said.

"Author, do you have those contracts that say contestants can't sue us for personal injury or death?" Chris asked.

"Yes... But I lost them," The Author admitted.

"You WHAT?!" Chris yelled as he and the Author began fighting. The remaining contestants just left.

"And in an unexpected twist, our resident tomboy is gone, and someone will take her place! Who will it be? And who's going home next? Worried it's one of your favorites? Well make sure to tune in next time to Wild Drama Island!" Kale exclaimed. "That's it, cue the credits!" He added.

-(Authors notes)-

OMG. That elimination. That has GOT to be the worst elimination I will probably ever write! Well it had to happen because of villainy. Dammit Zelda!

Now you see why I hated writing this chapte.

Kate was incredible, but I'll explain why I chose her out of everyone in the Q&A

Liz the Sweet Writer, I'm sorry I had your character pass out. Don't worry, your oc has no permanent damage and I will try to do better with her character next chapter. At least we got a laugh out of Chris writing the hosts contract in black crayon, am I right?

[1]- *sarcastically* Because using the same thing from last time is going to do anything... Or is useful... It isn't... I don't know, or care!

[2]- If I hadn't made Liz immune to it I would probably lose her creators trust.

[3]- THIS IS SO TRUE! While anything can happen, bad and good things happen...

[4]- I inserted a reference to my own fanfic "The Unfortunate Newbies".

[5]- What is this? The Ridonculous Race? (Not!)

[6]- So a doctor in training is a DIT? (Lame pun, I know)

[7]- Alright, on the Internet you look up.. Stuff. I don't think the Internet is reliable enough to give people accurate information about concussions

[8]- Where DOES the elimination music come from anyway?

[9]- Alright, I'm going to need to go into depth for this one. Cade and Liz are still a couple, and they didn't breakup, but Cade wants Liz to believe that because he believes he caused Kate's elimination. You have Zelda to blame.

Duh duh duh! So now Jack's good and Max's bad? I might need to go into depth...

Jack might be a bit more friendly, and Max will just be.. A rebel. Don't worry, I'm currently working on the antidote!

Also, this is the last of the back to back marathon! Yay! Finally! You have survived!

To those of you that stuck around for the marathon... Wait this isn't the end of the fanfic! I'm not ready for that!

I wasn't expecting to release two chapters in a whole weekend, and two chapters for any fanfic at all today!

Next chapter... People "bond". Excited? No one said you have to be! Also since it's not interactive anymore leave a review saying who you think is going home next... And anything can happen... *evil laughter*

Over 5k words! Wow! But nothing will beat 'Singers Deal' which had over 10k words!

So stay tuned!

#GirlPower54


	17. Bonds of Love and Hatred and AN

FChap 16, season 1, episode 15: Bonds of love and hatred

* * *

Hi, GirlPower54 here, with a new chapter of Wild Drama Island!

Why do I use the same beginning every time?

Anyway, no more contestants will debut or return after this chapter. After they leave, they're gone and they can't come back. EVER.

Rankings

28- Rocky

Return- Angel

Return- Jayden

27- Dani

26- Bernie

25- Quinn

24- Buddy

23- Kai

22- Harper

21- Peyton

20- William

19- Kate *disqualified- got a concussion and could no longer compete*

Disclaimer: I don't own Chris. If I did then Chris wouldn't be the Total Drama Host and would be a contestant and Topher would be the host. I don't own Liz, Liz belongs to Liz the Sweet Writer. I only own the series and all my OCs which are the other 26.

Contestants remaining:

Mergers: Angel, Austin, Cade, Cole, Devil, Heaven, Hudson, Jack, Jayden, Joey, Liz, Max, Noah, Sammy,Teddy, Wolfgang/Peter, Zach, Zelda

Review Replies:

Liz the Sweet Writer: I'm glad you liked it.

The Feline Overlord: There's a specific reason why I labeled Zelda "The Twisted Manipulator". I don't think you readers need an explanation on the label. But that's the only stereotype I'm giving out. And no contestant died because that'd just be dark and this fanfic would be rated M, plus hello- Chris can't afford lawsuits! Overall I appreciate the support and I'll make cliffhangers from now on... Like I said I'll say why I chose Kate out of everyone in the Q&A.

I'm going to try to make this chapter more "kid-friendly" than the last. That last chapter, my friends, is why this fanfic is rated T. I may be getting rid of males for a while, since there are only five girls remaining (Zelda, Liz, Angel, Heaven, Sammy) so expect a lot of boys to be going. Not all the girls will make the final 10...

Also, to clarify again: Liz and Cade are STILL a couple! I hope you guys know that, and understand. I would never have a couple break up for no good reason.

Speaking of couple... *evil laughter*

Sorry for rushing through the challenge!

-(I can't do line break on my phone so this is a close second)-

"On our latest episode of Wild Drama Island, our teams merged, and people fought! Max became bad and Jack became good. That's gonna bring ratings!" Chris said.

"Anyway, contestants got burns, scars, scratches and a bunch of other... Markings. However, we were supposed to have a non elimination round but that changed quickly when Kate, our resident tomboy, had a concussion and could no longer compete," Kale continued.

"And not to mention Cade thought it was his fault so he tried to break up with Liz... They're still a thing right? RIGHT?! Oh well," GirlPower54 said.

"15 remain! But maybe not without a surprise.. Or three," Chris stated.

"Who's leaving and who will stay? Find out right here, right now on Wild Drama Island!" Kale exclaimed.

(The NEWER intro plays! STOP CHANGING THE INTRO FOR SEASON 1!)

The camera showed a forest area. Cade was sitting on a tree stump, with his headphones on. He was still trying to cope with everything that had happened: The kick, the blood, the paramedics, and maybe... Just losing the key to knowing more about the outside world, and the girl.

"This city is so unfair, eh!" Cade shouted angrily as he kicked a stone, and punched a few trees.. All in a fit of rage...

"Get the *bleep* out of my territory!" Max shouted, gaining Cade's attention.

"I don't give a care about your territory," Cade retorted, a hint of deadpan in his voice.

"*bleep* off," Max ordered as Cade stormed away, bloody fists and all... Still rather angry, he swung his fist hitting another contestant...

"Oh crap! Why must this always happen to me?! It hurts like hell!" Noah cried in pain as Cade, shocked and scared by his own actions ran off...

Noah turned to face what had hit him but was shocked to see nothing there. "Huh? Oh no... Aliens have come to invade us all!" Noah screamed in fear as he grabbed an aluminum hat.

(At the beach)

Jack had been sleeping on a beach towel all morning, which was good because everyone needed a break of his suspicious behavior.

Meanwhile Liz had been staring out into the distance, saddened about Cade saying that it couldn't "work out."

The tears from last episode she was trying to hold back finally escaped, as they rolled down her cheeks...

"Are you alright?" Joey asked, having had been nearby.

"I-I'm fine..." Liz answered sadly, Joey sighed.

"Alright, well, if you'll excuse me I have to... Uh..." Joey was confused as he couldn't figure out a good excuse to leave.

The camera panned over to Austin, who was upset with his girlfriend's departure from the season.

(Confessional- Austin)

"I-I don't know what happened... And quite frankly, it's annoying me since I can't figure it out... I will avenge my girlfriend, whether the guilty one likes it or not!" Austin exclaimed.

(Confessional Over)

Meanwhile, Zelda was sketching out the demise of her next vict-I mean the contestant she wants gone next[1]. That person was Hudson.

(Confessional- Zelda)

"So no one gets suspicious it will not be another concussion this time... And I can't tell you how happy I am that my plan worked! And Cade believing it was him was a nice touch to the scheme, maybe I should do that more often[2]," Zelda said.

(Confessional Over)

(Outside the Male cabin)

"I'm so bored!" Cole exclaimed as he kicked a rock...

as he did, an underground lair entrance opened up...

"What the fu[3]-" Cole began before he was sucked into the tube which took him to the (underground) lair.

There were multiple screens as Cole watched the events of the previous episode...

"No..." Cole said as he rewatched and rerewatched the clip of Zelda punching Kate and Kate's departure.

"It all makes sense now," Cole told himself.

(At the lake)

The MPD guy, Wolfgang, was relaxing, somewhat, but he could tell that since Teddy and Heaven were making out, he was not going to be relaxing for a long time. He turned to see Sammy mimicking his pose.

"What the heck?" Wolfgang said shocked. "Why are you-" he continued before being interrupted.

"Ha! You think I'm going to miss a chance to mimic my best friend[4]?" Sammy asked.

"Since when am I your best friend?" Wolfgang asked.

"It'll make sense later, I think. I hope," Hudson replied from a beach chair.

"Who died and let you interrupt my question?" Wolfgang retorted with obvious deadpan in his voice.

"Me. That's who," Devil sarcastically commented.

After he did so an air horn bellowed throughout the island.

"ALL REMAINING CONTESTANTS MEET AT THE DOCK PRONTO!" Chris bellowed.

"*sigh* Breaks over," Wolfgang said as he walked to the dock alongside Devil, Sammy, Heaven and Teddy.

(At the Dock)

"What now?" Teddy asked, Chris smirked.

"Oh you'll see...," Chris smirked as the contestants looked out in the view, a majority of them gasped. Liz, Noah and Sammy just looked confused.

"Please give a welcome back to... Angel!" Chris announced as the boat with Angel on it appeared.

"That's right! I'm back, and you newbies will experience the idea of losing to me!" Angel proclaimed.

"Also returning... It's Jayden!" Chris exclaimed.

"No! I promised to never return here again!" Jayden shouted as he was tossed onto the dock.

"Now you 18-" Chris started.

"Uh Chris, there's only 17 players, but you said 18," Hudson clarified.

"That's true, so we've invited a new player to compete in Kate's place! Yes, I know you're all- well, most of you- are still upset with her departure but it's time to move on! Meet Zach!" Chris announced as the male cheetah appeared (read the interlude for his details) appeared.

"Hey bro," Zelda told the newbie.

"Hey sis, how's the fan hatred coming along?" Zach asked as other contestants chuckled and snickered at Zach's comment. Zelda gasped and glared at him angrily.

"How DARE you!" Zelda exclaimed.

(Confessional- Zach)

"I saw what happened for the past 14 episodes, and I must say I really feel embarrassed about what happened... I just hope Cade's family doesn't sue me," Zach stated.

(Switch to- Zelda)

"How DARE Zach embarrass me!" Zelda exclaimed. "He is SO going down!" She continued.

(Confessional Over)

"Now the challenge is to bond with one other person of my choice," Chris revealed.

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouted, some in shock, others in confusion, some in anger and some in surprise.

Chris grinned. It was the perfect idea! Imagine the ratings! He smiled at the thought. He figured who to pair who with who.

"So who's paired with who?" Devil asked.

"So here's the pairings... Sammy and Cole, Angel and Noah, Cade and Wolfgang, Teddy and Devil, Heaven and Hudson, Zach and Max, Jayden and Austin, and Zelda and Jack. That means Joey and Liz, you two are the last pair," Chris announced.

(Confessional- Max)

"What the hell?! I'm not even interested in the challenge!" Max snapped.

(Switch to- Sammy)

"My ex-boyfriend! Really?!" Sammy demanded.

(Switch to- Liz)

"So, uh... Maybe... Uh..." Liz said, not really sure what to say.

(Switch to- Hudson)

"Man. Just man. I am so worried I'll end up with head trauma[5]," Hudson said.

(Switch to- Angel)

"Bonding... With Noah..." Angel stammered as she fainted.

(Confessional Over)

"Bonding people will hate, some will love. Who will go down in flames, and who will have a fire extinguisher to prevent from burning themselves[6]?" Chris asked. "Find out after the break on Wild. Drama. Island!" Chris exclaimed

(Commercial break)

"Welcome back. Our groups are currently about to go to their respective locations we chose for them. Let's see our first group, now, shall we? See how much drama is racking up?" Chris chuckled at the thought.

(Location- The Males cabin. Pair: Zach and Max)

"How hard is it to compete?" Zach asked.

"It's not as hard as a beating you'll get if you keep asking questions[7]!" Max snapped.

"Max, you have a girlfriend. She could see this, and decide to break up with you. If she does, this inner demon may just stay forever," Zach said in a matter-of-fact manner.

"Shut up, you can't tell me to do anything," Max scoffed.

"Fine. But don't go crying back to me when you say your girlfriend dumped you," Zach responded.

Max just scoffed. "I'm sure she's alright with this behavior," Max argued.

"Everyone will hate you," Zach countered.

"I'll win though," Max replied.

"Well at least I'll be a fan favorite," Zach retorted.

Both growled and got into a cat fight with each other.

"I HATE YOU SO MUCH!" They both screamed at each other.

(Location- The Campfire. Pair- Sammy and Cole)

"Sam, listen-" Cole began before being interrupted.

"You kissed Quinn! In front of me[8]!" Sammy interrupted. "Plus I'm with Jack now," she continued.

"S-Sammy..." Cole began tearing up... Again.

"Shut up! And don't talk to me!" Sammy demanded. As soon as she walked away Cole grabbed her wrist.

"Let go of me you rival kisser[9]!" Sammy demanded.

"I just want to say this, I *gulps* love.. Y-you," Cole confessed.

"You... You do?" Sammy asked, her royal purple eyes turning back to their blue/gray color.

"Yes... I do," Cole repeated.

"Shut up! Please, you got my attention at 'love'!" Sammy exclaimed, throwing her arms around the male falcon.

"Heh, yeah..." Cole said.

Silence.

"Wanna see me ride a unicycle while juggling with my feet[10]?!" Sammy asked.

"Uh... Sure...," Cole answered, unsure how to respond to that.

"Great! Now to find a unicycle..." Sammy said as she looked around.

(Location- The Forest. Pair- Cade and Wolfgang)

Awkward silence was between them before Cade spoke up.

"Were you adopted?" Cade asked quietly.

Wolfgang turned his head towards him.

"What did you say?" Wolfgang asked.

"I only asked if you were adopted... You and William look nothin' alike, eh," Cade repeated.

"A few things. Yes, I was... But my family acts like I wasn't, and that I was always their kid... And two, stop saying 'eh'. Who are you, Ezekiel?!" Wolfgang demanded.

More silence.

"Sorry 'bout the perverted question," Cade said.

"Dude, it's fine. You've been a bit of a downer recently... And being a downer is my job," Wolfgang told him.

"I know, but with what happened last episode..." Cade trailed off.

"Dude, talk to Liz. I'm sure she'll forgive you for making one stupid mistake," Wolfgang advised.

"Don't you miss William?" Cade asked.

"What?" Wolfgang asked.

"I asked if you happened to miss your brother at all..." Cade stated.

"I guess," Wolfgang answered.

A chime went off, and a logo with a music note on it appeared[11].

"I feel like I've heard that from somewhere..." Wolfgang admitted before going wide eyed. "Oh no..."

"Oh yes! It's revenge of the music! So you two better get singing unless you want there to be a double elimination and you two getting eliminated!" Chris ordered.

Wolfgang groaned in annoyance as background music began to play.

After a really bad song, both males could stop singing.

"Wow. Didn't expect that. Maybe I should do that more often," Chris said with a grin.

"We already embarrassed ourselves on national television!" Wolfgang snapped.

"International, actually," Cade countered.

"WHAT?!" Wolfgang shouted as he tackled Chris.

(Confessional- Wolfgang)

"I can't tell you how long I've wanted to do that! It was so good to finally beat him up!" Wolfgang exclaimed.

(Switch to- Cade)

"Alright, so... Maybe he's right. Maybe I need to try to... *gulps* patch things up," Cade said as he grabbed a Hershey's chocolate bar. "I snuck one in. Chris never bothered to check for food," he continued, smirking.

(Confessional Over)

(Location- A cave. Pair- Noah and Angel)

"I'm losing oxygen! *heavy breathing* It's like the..." Angel shouted. She was panicking because she was claustrophobic, and even though the cave had an exit, Chris said that they weren't allowed to leave their respective areas.

"Hey. Relax, there's still oxygen," Noah replied as calmly as possible.

"How can I be calm?! There's no exit! I'm screwed!" Angel screamed as she curled up into a ball, still nervous. "Theresanexittheresanexittheresanexit," she chanted as Noah rolled his eyes.

"Angel, come on! Stop being an idiot and bond with me! I mean, I don't know you and you don't know me so this could really help spawn a friendship," Noah advised as Angel stopped.

"I guess you're right... I'm just claustrophobic[12]," Angel admitted sheepishly.

"Well, you know, you're not the only one with an embarrassing fear," Noah stated, Angel looked at him confused.

"What? Oh, yeah! You're afraid of aliens!" Angel realized as Noah have a halfhearted, or wholehearted, no one could tell, chuckle.

"You got that right," Noah chuckled, as he did no one could tell but he was secretly blushing.

"How's the experience been?" Angel asked.

"Alright. It could be better if Chris wasn't such a *bleep*," Noah replied.

"I agree. He is a *bleep* hole," Angel agreed.u

Silence.

"Want me to teach you archery?" Noah offered.

"Eh, why not? I'm up for that," Angel agreed.

(Location- The Dock. Pair- Joey and Liz)

"Alright.. I've seen breakups on TV, I've read about them, but never have I experienced them! I don't have any advice," Joey admitted sheepishly.

"Haven't you learned from the shows or books?!" Liz questioned.

"Nope. Got nothing," Joey said. "But my sister gave me advice on how to deal with breakups!"

"Alright, what'd she say?" Liz asked.

"I don't remember it word to word but I remember how she..." Joey listed.

Liz eagerly listened, not knowing that Joey wasn't giving the... Right advice...[13]

Moments after...

"Is that enough advice?" Joey asked.

"Hell yeah it is," Liz answered.

(Location- The Mess Hall. Pair- Heaven and Hudson)

The two just sat in silence. Until Hudson decided to break the silence.

"What... Happened to your arm? How'd you break it?" Hudson asked.

"I just fell... I landed on top of my arm and it broke. I also twisted my ankle in the process.. It hurts like heck," Heaven responded.

"That's weird... There's no way you could've just fell..." Hudson inquired.

(Confessional- Hudson)

"Heaven just revealed how huge of a chance she has of going home because of how much she told me..." Hudson sighed. "I guess Teddy should've expected this. Sorry Ted, but everyone but ones gotta go[14]," he added.

(Confessional Over)

And my ankle hurts," Heaven continued.

Hudson could only look at her in worry.

(Pair- Austin and Jayden)

"Why was it her?!" Austin screamed, punching whatever was nearby, in pure rage.

"Gee, real mature," Jayden scoffed.

"Shut up Jay!" Austin screamed.

Jayden was vaguely surprised. No one ever called him Jay, except his cousin. Even then it wasn't too often, and he hadn't remembered telling anyone about his nickname. Plus, he just wasn't fond of the nickname Jay, so how did Austin know?[15]

The rest of the time was spent in pure silence.

Footage of the other groups bonding showed, leading up to all of the 18 remaining sitting down in boredom.

"W-Where is C-Chris?" Jack asked confusedly, as Chris was no where in sight.

"Like any of us know," Liz retorted sarcastically.

Upon hearing this, Joey looked at a list that said "How NOT to deal with a break up". He went wide eyed upon hearing that, as sarcasm was on the Do Not Do list[16]. "Uh... Oh..."

(Confessional- Joey)

"I... Gave Liz... The wrong advice... I'm screwed..." Joey said. He sighed. "At least Austin's got my back. Too bad I don't have a girlfriend, because that would be totally awesome!" Joey grins as he takes out his camera and takes a selfie. He continues grinning. "I'm sure I'll be alright..."

(Switch to- Teddy)

"Hudson, I heard your confessional earlier and I WILL say this: you are NOT getting rid of my girlfriend just yet[17]!" He warned.

(Switch to- Liz)

Liz scoffed. "What? Joey gave me advice... Accurate advice," Liz retorted. "So sorry Cade, won't miss you!"

(Switch to- Noah)

"Angel's really sweet and kind once you get to know her," Noah said. "And even cute..." He began blushing before going wide eyed. "Uh... Oh..."

(Switch to- Cade)

"She's over me..." Cade sighed. "Well... Time to... Uh..." He was confused now.

(Confessional Over)

*Ten minutes after the confessional, before elimination ceremony*

Hudson was swimming in the lake as Max slept. Zelda strategizes and Liz was sleeping.

"Liz... Cade still likes you," Wolfgang told her.

"And you're annoying me," Liz replied.

"Well too bad!" Wolfgang shouted.

Liz thought for a moment. "I'm going to think it over," she compromised.

Meanwhile, Noah was relaxing, getting sunbathed from the heat.

Something, or someone, poked his shoulder...

"Who's there?!" Noah demanded, turning around revealing a stick.

"Good, your anger is functioning," Jayden said.

Noah only glared at Jayden.

Meanwhile, Zach and Cade were chatting.

"Is it hard competing? Are the challenges dangerous? Is the food bad?" Zach asked.

"Depends on who you are, depends on the challenge, and yes the food sucks," Cade answered.

"Oh..." Zach trailed off.

"FIVE MINUTES TO ELIMINATION!" Chris's voice bellowed through the speakers.

"Does everyone know who they're voting for?" Max asked.

"Of course," Heaven retorted.

(Confessional- Angel)

"It's a good thing I'm immune for today... Or else I'd be screwed," Angel thought out loud.

(Confessional Over)

*Elimination Ceremony*

The 18 contestants sat around the campfire, aware of what would happen.

"You know the drill- you get a s'more you're safe but if you don't, you're out!" Chris exclaimed.

Many campers paled.

"Now normally I respect privacy, I decided to show the voting confessionals!" Chris announced.

Everyone gasped.

(VOTING CONFESSIONALS)

"Bye Heaven, you won't be missed," Max said.

*static*

"About time I did something I should've done many episodes ago," Cole said as he voted Heaven.

*static*

"Heaven. That's all I'm gonna say," Noah stated. His arms were crossed, and he kept his composure, but was nervous about being voted out.

After Noah's was shown, footage of the other voting confessionals was shown. Teddy and Heaven were the only ones who voted off Cole, while everyone else voted for Heaven.

(END VOTING CONFESSIONALS)

"Well, I think it's obvious who's going home," Kale said as he threw everyone but Heaven a s'more. Heaven sat there, mouth agape, her eyes tearing up.

"No..." Was all Heaven could muster out.

(Elimination Music Plays)

"Why'd you all vote her off? Huh?!" Teddy demanded.

"Dude, she's the one who injured you first," Joey recalled.

"And your point is?" Teddy asked.

"She is injured!" Cole exclaimed.

"*bleep* you all," Teddy muttered.

"I can handle this... Sorry I had to leave," Heaven apologized.

"It shouldn't be you apologizing... It should be them," Teddy replied.

"Sorry, she has a twisted ankle and a broken arm, so she couldn't compete," Austin said.

Heaven sighed as she said goodbye to everyone and later she and Teddy, who helped her, walked away, and he helped her climb aboard the Boat. Not shortly after it began sailing away.

Teddy watched as the boat sailed away until it was out of distance.

"Alright, the ceremony is over. You may all head back to your cabins," the Author said.

Within seconds all the contestants had left.

"Oh and Chris... I can't find the contracts where they can't sue us for injury or death... They were destroyed apparently," the Author revealed.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN DESTROYED?!" Chris snapped.

"THEY JUST WERE OK?! TAKE A CHILL PILL!" The Author shouted.

"Well, Heaven was eliminated... An event that should've happened episodes ago. Who's going next and how will Teddy do without his girlfriend?" Kale asked.

"All this and more on..." Chris began.

"Wild!" The Author exclaimed.

"Drama!" Kale yelled.

"ISLAND!" The three hosts shouted in unison.

-(Authors notes)-

We all saw it coming. We all knew it was coming. Heaven has been eliminated because of her injuries. Ironically she injured someone (Teddy) and injuries led to HER downfall! How ironic!

I lost the contracts so... They can sue now! Yay?

Also it is my depression to announce that I have lost inspiration for Revenge of the SYOC. If you contributed to that and would like to adopt it please PM me or review.

Also it is my pleasure to announce I'm going to resume working on Total Drama Battle! Updates will just be slow...

It is my disappointment to say this but this will be the last chapter in the fanfic. This is because I'm incredibly busy, with school and I have too many fanfics to write. Oh and don't worry season 2 is still happening.

Here is the rest of the elimination order/official elimination order for season 1

28- Rocky (voted off)

27- Dani (voted were rigged against her)

26- Bernie (voted off)

25- Quinn (Noah swapped vote too her/voted off)

24- Buddy (eliminated in an automatic elimination)

23- Kai (fans eliminated him)

22- Harper (voted off)

21- Peyton (voted off)

20- William (voted off)

19- Kate (disqualified- concussion)

18- Heaven (voted off)

17- Liz (reason- Kissed by Jack, and Cade believed she liked Jack over him. Liz tried to convince Cade it was an inconvenience but it is too late as Zelda overheard and saw it, so she convinced everyone to vote Liz off, making it look like Liz was the bad guy. However she and Cade patch up, becoming a couple again, and Jack throws Liz onto the boat. Jack and Max swap back to their original personalities as of this episode.)

16- Hudson (reason- broke his leg and was disqualified)

15- Sammy (reason- was voted off)

14- Wolfgang (reason- Devil could choose who went home, and with an offer to get his alternate personalities their own bodies, so Wolfgang left)

13- Jayden (reason- came in last in the race challenge)

12- Joey (reason- In the swimming challenge, it was between him and Cole, but Cole beat him)

11- Devil (reason- was voted off)

10- Cole (Reason- he fell really sick and couldn't continue)

9- Angel (reason- Was tricked by Jack into voting herself off)

8- Max (reason- was tricked by Zelda into voting himself off)

7- Zach (reason- quit, because he wasn't feeling too well)

6- Teddy (reason- In the make a video game challenge, Teddys was so gruesome it wasn't shown and it left the other 5 traumatized, so Teddy had to leave)

5- Jack (reason- Everyone at Failure Resort voted him off)

4- Austin (reason- Quit because he thought Cade was about to be kicked off but actually saved Zelda instead.)

3- Noah (reason- Didn't answer a question on time and was eliminated since it was an automatic elimination)

2- Zelda (reason- lost to Cade in the final challenge)

Winner- Cade (reason- beat Zelda in the final challenge)

...

[1]- Who am I kidding, I totally meant victim!

[2]- Really Zelda? *face palms*

[3]- This is rated T for a reason.

[4]- Since when is Wolfgang Sammy's best friend? Is she trying to make Cole jealous?

[5]- Trust me, that's the LEAST deadliest thing on this show :O

[6]- Nothinng, as this episode had nothing to do with fire. And if it did I would fire Chris immediately XD

[7]- Geez Max, don't be so violent! *hides in corner*

[8]- And your point is?

[9]- Why do I have a feeling a song is going to break out?

[10]- Do not try this at home, or at all.

[11]- What is this, Total Drama World Tour?

[12]- Angel made a mistake saying that with Chris around.

[13]- Oh Joey, take note of things more often. That advice is wrong!

[14]- So true...

[15]- How DID Austin know? It's a mystery ;)

[16]- Oh NOW you realize it Joey!

[17]- Don't jump to conclusions o.O

I'm disappointed I had to end Island early, but I promise I will NOT END Unleashed Battle. I have a lot of fanfics to work on, specifically the Total Drama My Way series and some SYOCs.

On the upside, I have a few ideas for spinoffs of this series... Man when will I learn?!

Thank you for the support. Thanks for the favorites/follows on this. Thanks for favoriting/following me (of all people). Thanks for encouragement and reviews and PMs. And thanks for voting the first few times. You are all amazing, and incredible. Who knows, maybe this could start a trend?

The only thing I have left to say is... Be on the lookout for Unleashed Battle previews, The Unleashed Battle Theme, and... Wild Drama Unleashed Battle :)

One last time from this fanfic, I'll see you next time... And thank you for everything...

#GirlPower54


	18. The Honest Trailer

The Following trailer is rated H for Honest.

* * *

 ** _From the writer who began writing too many stories at once_**

 ** _Comes a competition story... With anthropomorphic animals?! Where's the human contestants we were promised?! MCLEAN!_**

 ** _Watch as a group of misfits with the contestant number rising too many times try to compete for a million dollars... And oh yeah, there's more seasons... And this seasons winner gives the million dollars up for a billion dollars! Dude, don't go through this crap again! Just deal with a million bucks!_**

 ** _Join Chris McLean- who has joined the most evil person ever list consisting of Hitler and the U.S. President Donald Trump- host with... His shy brother named Kale, who probably doesn't even like kale, and some girl named The Author. Oh and there's a secret about her..._**

 ** _I'll let you click away now..._**

 ** _Good_**

 ** _She is the one writing this! Oh and her real name is-_**

 ** _Anyway watch as contestants show and reveal their hate for each other by... Fighting, cursing, using love potions, leaving each other hanging over cliffs, abandoning them in challenges where you must work together, and having a free for all fight challenge where rules are barely set. I'm surprised no one died. I mean with barely any rules set at least someone should've died! And are we sure Chris has only been arrested once?!_**

 ** _And watch as they fight and reveal strategy by telling others, getting their crush involved, forming an alliance with people from the opposite team, and revealing your secret strategy in the confessional. It's supposed to be secret! I'm just surprised no one else noticed._**

 ** _And oh yeah... There's lots and lots of romance. Seriously how can a kiss cure an injury?! Story magic I guess? I dunno how that's possible._**

 ** _Which of these unfortunate... 28 contestants will win? Eh, you're going to click away anyway. This writers too lazy to write any of her stories on her phone because her stupid computer broke down._**

 ** _Uh oh, she's mad. Go to starring! GO TO STARRING!_**

 **STARRING**

 _ **Every Clueless Guy Ever (Rocky)**_

 _ **Smartass Bookworm Who Actually Does Alright in a Season (Jayden)**_

 ** _A Psycho Who Barely Even Shows Off Her Psychotic Side (Sammy)_**

 ** _Creepy Obsessive Stalker Chicken (Quinn)_**

 ** _This Guy with Anxiety who sucks at Soccer (Kai)_**

 ** _Skater Boy (Zach)_**

 ** _Every Manipulative Jock Ever (Jack)_**

 ** _Don't Send Her To The Military! (Peyton)_**

 ** _A Sarcastic, and Unnecessary MPD Guy (Wolfgang)_**

 ** _A Random and Sudden Introduction (Peter)_**

 ** _Personalities 3 through 7 (footage unshown)_**

 ** _You just got cheated out of a Million Dollars (Dani)_**

 ** _Typical Autistic Homeschooler (Cade)_**

 ** _Why Are You Not Using Your Looks For An Advantage (Austin)_**

 ** _ADHD Photographer (Joey)_**

 ** _How Has She Not Been Sued and Arrested Yet?! (Zelda)_**

 ** _Bernie Sanders (Bernie)_**

 ** _Dude Is Named After A Ninja and Is Stuck in a Love Triangle (Cole)_**

 ** _Friendly Rich Stereotype (Hudson)_**

 ** _How is This Guys Name Not Been Changed (Devil)_**

 ** _Her Name Lies (Angel)_**

 ** _HOW THE HELL DID THIS GUY SUFFER A HEAD INJURY AND NOT DIE?! (Teddy)_**

 ** _She's Being Targeted Without Her Noticing (Kate)_**

 ** _An Interesting and Amazing Character (Liz)_**

 ** _Typical Canadian Survivalist Stereotype (Noah)_**

 ** _Abused Singer (Buddy)_**

 ** _Nothing like in TDPI (Max)_**

 ** _Unnecessary Older Brother (William)_**

 ** _A group of people who barely Appear This Season (Interns)_**

 **AND _Lots of Romance_**

 **Total Drama Anthropomorphic Style**

 _ **Oh well, at least there's not another season of this**_

 _ ***clicks and sees Wild Drama Unleashed Battle***_

 _ **NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_


End file.
